El código de los villanos
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo en Equestria y después de muchas aventuras y experiencias con sus amigas Twilight es la orgullosa madre de Bright Spark. Por su parte Bright es un genio igual que su madre, pero él es un genio del mal, ¿su meta? Convertirse en el villano más temible de todos los tiempos; y con la ayuda del código de la villanía nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo
1. Regla 1

**Regla # 1: Los malos ganan, los buenos no; y ésta es la norma más importante**

 _ **Primer banco de Canterlot:**_

Esa era a simple vista una de esas tardes aburridas, con muy poco movimiento y todos los empleados estaban por dormirse sobre sus registradoras. Pero repito: a simple vista, la verdad todos estaban preparados saltando ante cada pequeño movimiento que escucharan a su alrededor ya que la mayoría de los clientes y empleados no lo eran en absoluto sino Guardias Reales encubiertos dispuestos a atrapar a los dos asaltantes que sin fallar ni una venían a robar el banco exactamente cada tres meses a las cuatro en punto. ¿Por qué? No sabían, pero de todos modos no podían esperar que nada tuviera sentido con esos dos.

—¿Cuánto falta para que dejemos de fingir, comandante Sentry? — Preguntó uno de los 'cajeros' al 'cliente' que atendía en esos momentos.

Flash, líder de la misión, miró su reloj y frunció el entrecejo; otro detalle de esos dos era que eran muy puntuales, no se retrasaban ni un minuto en sus golpes.

—Muy poco: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

El tragaluz que se encontraba en el techo se rompió entonces en miles de pedazos y todos los ponis corrieron a refugiarse bajo los escritorios, sillas o lo que tuvieran a casco. Entonces una cuerda apareció en el medio del agujero recién hecho y de éste se deslizó seductoramente una muchacha ataviada en un leotardo negro con botas de diseñador color rojo bermellón a juego con un cinturón del mismo color y una bufanda rojo rubí que se agitaba con gracia ante cada uno de los movimientos finos y artísticos de ésta chica. Finalmente ella se balanceó ligeramente y saltó hacia el frente de las registradoras dando un giro en el aire; con su bufanda rojo rubí moviéndose al ritmo de su caída como si fuese el listón de una sesión de gimnasia rítmica. Entonces levantó su cabeza para que todos pudieran apreciar su rostro, o al menos la máscara que lo cubría. Era extraña en verdad, una máscara como de muñeca de porcelana con dos ojos hechos de cristal amarillo que relampagueaban hermosamente ante los rayos solares, y para completar el conjunto una melena corta gris perla que se asomaba con precisión hasta exactamente la altura de la barbilla. Toda ella irradiaba elegancia y peligrosidad.

—Buenas tardes — dijo ella con marcado acento francés. — Yo, la Muñeca estoy lista para mi retiro del trimestre. La mitad de la bóveda, si vous plèis…

Entonces la puerta principal estalló en miles de pedazos al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar música electrónica a todo volumen. Seguido de lásers de discoteca morados y violetas que se movían dándole un efecto dramático y finalmente entre el polvo que levantó la explosión se asomó él. Si Muñeca irradiaba un aura de elegancia la de él era más bien energética, como un adolescente divirtiéndose los viernes por la noche.  
El sujeto en cuestión vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de spandex negro con detalles en violeta y un casco que ocultaba por completo su rostro, lo único que éste dejaba ver era un par de luces moradas a la altura de los ojos.

—¿Qué hubo? Vine por la otra mitad de la bóveda. ¿Les importaría?

Uno de los cajeros se asomó y disparó un ataque mágico al recién llegado, pero éste sólo lo miró y apuntó su casco contra su atacante. Del traje emergió una especie de cañón que disparó una corriente eléctrica contra su atacante que lo noqueó de una.

Flash desactivó el hechizo de camuflaje de su armadura y encaró a los dos con furia.

—Bien, por fin nos conocemos 'Muñeca' y 'Señor Z'. En el nombre de la Princesa Twilight y la Princesa Celestia quedan bajo arresto por múltiples cargos de asalto a casco armado y destrucción de la propiedad pública. Ríndanse ahora o…

Los dos villanos se miraron.

—Por fin aparece la Guardia Real. Y eso que les dimos oportunidad tras oportunidad.

—Sí, digo, hasta nos tomamos la molestia de mantener una rutina cuando atacamos pero hasta ahora reaccionan. ¿Será que no nos toman en serio?

—Bueno sí…

Flash tenía una venita de irritación en la sien, no soportaba que lo ignoraran de forma tan descarada.

—Miren imbéciles si creen que van a salir tan campantes con todo el dinero igual que siempre están muy equivocados, el dinero no se encuentra aquí, sabíamos que vendrían.

—No nos importa el dinero — dijo la Muñeca como quien no quiere la cosa. — Tenemos mucho.

Z entonces sacó un viejo libro de entre su traje y se puso a buscar algo.

—Veamos, veamos… ¡oh, aquí está! Es como dice el código de la villanía, lo importante no es el botín sino tener la oportunidad de cometer una mala acción cada día.

—Un verdadero villano no es malo por un objetivo sino por el mero gusto de serlo — puntualizó Muñeca.

Los guardias estaban desconcertados, pero de todos modos no andaban de humor. Con un grito de furia corrieron ante el par de insolentes. Uno particularmente grande y musculoso se lanzó encima de Z que lo detuvo con un solo casco sin aparente dificultad, Z era un sujeto más bien delgado, ¿cómo era tan fuerte?  
Entonces riéndose por la cara del soldado lo levantó con un solo casco, dio un paso para atrás y:

—¡Atrápelo coronel Sentry!

—¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

El sujeto tiró al mastodonte encima de Flash que perdió todo el aire ante el peso de su subordinado. Otro de ellos quiso hundir su espada sobre el insolente pero ésta rebotó ante el contacto del spandex, ¿qué rayos?  
Algo como una serpiente se enredó alrededor del tipo.

—¿Ah?

La bufanda de la Muñeca lo tenía bien inmovilizado, ¿entonces qué diablos? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la prenda que dejó frito al sujeto en cuestión de segundos. Otros más intentaron ser más lisos y arrojaron un par de esposas encantadas contra las patas de la Muñeca. Ella quedó inmovilizada de los cascos frontales pero de un simple movimiento rompió las esposas y de un ágil salto quedó frente al que tuvo el monstruoso valor de arrojarle las esposas.

—Bonsoir.

Y le dio un 'empujoncito' que lo lanzó al otro lado del banco causando un enorme bache en la pared.

A todo esto el soldado que cayó sobre Flash se recuperó y trató de tumbar a la Muñeca. De nuevo la bufanda se enredó alrededor de él y a pesar de parecer simple seda logró inmovilizarlo por completo pese a su corpulencia.

—Esto sólo te dolerá un montón.

Entonces la bufanda se enredó sobre sus cascos traseros y de un rápido movimiento los dislocó. Obviamente el tipo gritó pero ya estaba fuera de combare.

Flash se recuperó, veía cómo sus soldados eran apaleados sin dificultad pero no por eso iba a rendirse. Volando alrededor del grupo cada vez a más y más velocidad su plan era taclear a Z sin que éste pudiera defenderse. Cuando finalmente alcanzó los 60 KM por hora voló listo para tumbar al Señor Z. Pero una garra metálica del tamaño de un poni lo inmovilizó.

—¿Espera, qué?

Trató de zafarse pero era inútil.

—¡No, NO!

Miró hacia abajo.  
La garra pertenecía a una estructura antropoide hecha de metal negro con detalles púrpura, y por supuesto una gran Z pintada en el torso.

—¡NOOOOOO! — Protestó Flash, pero el agarre de la cosa era demasiado poderoso para él.

Z se encogió de hombros.

—Sorry amigo mejor suerte para la próxima, ¿y qué tal te parecieron mis Z-Bots? Los traje para que me ayudaran a cargar el botín pero también pueden defenderme si lo necesito.

Flash seguía intentando soltarse mientras que la Muñeca miró extrañada a su compañero.

—¿Zeta qué?

—Bots, abreviatura de 'robot'.

Ella suspiró con paciencia.

—Viejo estamos en una sociedad pseudo-medieval, el concepto de robótica ni sueña con inventarse.

Z gruñó y se puso a pensar.

—Bien, ¿qué tal suena 'Z-Golems de cable y metal que funcionan con electricidad en lugar de magia'?

Muñeca hizo un face-hoof.

—Tú ganas, Z-Bot le queda bien.

Z asintió y a una señal suya, el Z-Bot soltó una corriente eléctrica de gran poder que finalmente dejó a Flash fuera de combate. Z sonrió con cinismo y le dejó su tarjeta de presentación antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

—Lo lamento amigo; nada personal pero es como dice la primera regla código de la villanía: 'los malos ganan, los buenos no' y esa es la norma más importante.

Muñeca asintió.

—Y todas las demás en realidad están diseñadas para hacerla cumplir.

Y sin más los dos dejaron atrás a los apaleados guardias. No tenían su botín pero les daba igual, era como decía el código: un verdadero villano era malo no con un objetivo sino por el gusto de serlo.

 _ **Ciudad de Ponyville:**_

El sol se ponía tras el Palacio de la Amistad dándole una apariencia muy hermosa, y justo en aquel momento un potrillo unicornio entraba silbando alegremente. Era gracioso chiquillo de apenas diez años, con el pelaje color lavanda como su madre pero la melena azul cobalto como su padre; sobre la cual destacaba un mechón rosa igualito también al que tenía su madre. Y su Cutie Mark, para sorpresa de nadie, era una estrella morada sobre un engranaje azul. No era ni nada más ni nada menos que el Príncipe Bright Spark hijo de Twilight Sparkle.

—¡Mamá ya vine! — Llamó él alegremente. — ¿Mamá?

La Princesa Twilight se encontraba en la sala revisando documentos, pero cuando vino su hijo lo miró muy seriamente.

—Está anocheciendo jovencito, ¿dónde estuviste?

—Jugaba con Lumi… ¿por?

Twilight suspiró y abrazó a su hijo.

—Bueno, al menos estás aquí, pero la próxima avísame cuando vengas tan tarde querido.

—Se me fue el tiempo jugando…

Twilight sólo sonrió, la verdad no estaba en verdad preocupada sólo cumplía con su papel de madre.

—Bien, bien, pero recuerda que tienes tareas Bright, ya te atrasaste mucho…

—¡Ya las hice allá mamá! — Dijo él muy orgulloso presentando sus cuadernos. — Revisa si quieres.

Era una rutina muy común entre ambos, aunque Twilight sabía que su hijo era brillante y no cometía errores ni mucho menos dejaba de hacer el trabajo que le mandaban siempre insistía en revisar sus tareas escolares más que todo para enorgullecerse del brillante hijo que tenía. Y él sólo sonreía satisfecho.

—De acuerdo, pero igual tienes tus tareas de la casa. ¿No es el turno de cierta personita de desempolvar la sala?

—En eso estoy mamá, sólo voy a dejar mis cosas a mi cuarto y bajo.

Twilight asintió como si nada y tomó sus documentos de regreso a su estudio; ahora que Bright estaba en casa ya se podía concentrar tranquila. Además que necesitaba darle espacio a Bright para cumplir con su encargo, ya se platicarían más en la cena.  
Debido a que ella siempre estaba ocupada los tiempos de comida eran sagrados, y amaba pasar tiempo con su hijo. Era un niño casi perfecto, casi nunca le daba motivos de queja y cuando lo hacía era por quedarse hasta tarde leyendo o estudiando; de hecho le preocupaba que se convertiría en un nerd sin amigos como ella lo fue de potrilla pero no, tenía muchos amigos y en la escuela lo apreciaban mucho.

—Es que tengo un niño tan bueno… — suspiraba siempre de satisfacción.

Mientras tanto Bright había llegado a su habitación y simplemente se arrojó sobre la cama perezosamente. Tomó lo que parecía ser una maleta plegable que escondía bajo su colchón y lo arrojó al piso para que emergiera un Z-Bot.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve a desempolvar la sala, la quiero bien brillante.

La máquina emitió una serie de luces y pitidos y luego bajó listo para obedecer a su creador. Entonces tras mirar al techo por cinco minutos Bright se levantó y sacó su 'diario' o más bien el cuaderno de bocetos de armas y otros aparatos que usaba cuando 'jugaba con su amiga Lumi'. Incluso en éste estaban pegadas las envolturas de goma de mascar en donde entre él y su mejor amiga Lumi (Luminositè hija de Rarity) escribieron originalmente el código de la villanía a los cinco años… ¡qué recuerdos aquellos!

—Veamos… ¿en serio qué le falta a esto para que funcione al a perfección? — Se preguntó tachando anotaciones anteriores y reemplazándolas. — Demonios a este paso esta arma se quedará sin armar.

Entonces se levantó hacia su cómoda y tras mover las pocas prendas de vestir que tenía removió el doble fondo y sacó su caja de herramientas. Sin más se dirigió a su escritorio en donde después de tomar una pluma y activar cierto comando se abrió otro compartimiento secreto en donde se mostraba lo que parecía ser un cañón miniatura pero recubierto de cables y una fuente de energía extraña que recién había diseñado. El problema era que no sabía cómo aprovechar al máximo la batería que recién había creado. Cierto que había logrado perfeccionar un cañón capaz de generar un chorro de plasma en estado puro, pero mucha de la energía de su batería se perdía. ¿Cómo eficientizar el uso de semejante fuente de poder, caramba?

Se quedó trabajando un tiempo cuando su madre lo llamó:

—¡Bright a cenar!

Suspiró, su madre no era la mejor en la cocina pero ya qué, bajó corriendo las escaleras con un apetito feroz.

—Aquí estoy mamá.

—Bien, ahora sí platiquemos, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Lo de siempre, me felicitaron por mi examen de matemáticas y…

Charlaron alegremente del día, al final el chico miró el reloj.

—Las ocho y media, ¿crees que podré ver a papá antes de mi hora de dormir?

—No creo querido, si no ha venido ahora no vendrá hasta las once. Pero mañana en la mañana puedes saludarlo con un gran abrazo, ya sabes cuánto le alegras el día con uno de esos.

No había mucho más que decir, tras agradecer por la comida Bright subió a bañarse y luego dejaría que su madre le leyera un poco la enciclopedia antes de dormir (antes le leía cuentos pero a diferencia de otros niños no toleraba mucho la fantasía). En fin, el remate que necesitaba para el día perfecto.

* * *

 **Ok me disculpo chicos, no pensé claramente cuando publiqué la primera versión de esta historia y les presenté un producto inferior a lo que usualmente hago. Hela aquí de nuevo y mejor hecha. Pero eso sí, aún ni yo me tomo en serio con este trabajo. Espero lo disfruten y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Regla 2

**Regla # 2: las consecuencias son tu peor enemigo, evítalas a como dé lugar**

La alarma que Bright usaba para despertarse no era en lo absoluto común, como tenía la costumbre de quedarse hasta muy tarde leyendo y diseñando sus armas, obviamente siempre era una batalla levantarse en las mañanas, así que la solución era que a las siete en punto, un resorte se activaba en su cama y el chico salía disparado contra la ventana; pero no había peligro ya que las cortinas absorbían todo el impacto y siempre quedaba ileso, pues por algo eran del mismo material del que estaba hecho su Arma-niforme.

Una vez despejado por el golpe arreglaba su cama con su magia y se arreglaba pasándose agua por la cara y peinándose. Tomó su mochila y corrió escaleras abajo para desayunar.

Se quedó al pie del comedor al reconocer al semental pegaso que estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico y comiendo un gran plato de avena con frutas.

—¡Papá! — Dijo alegremente Bright abrazando a Flash Sentry.

El soldado le devolvió el gesto a su hijo y éste muy contento se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué tal tu turno? ¿Volviste a quedar asignado a las aburridas rondas en el Palacio?

—Eh, Bright hazme un favor y no hablemos de trabajo por favor — pidió Flash. — Tuve un último día bastante difícil, así que mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí? ¿Tu madre no te ha ocasionado muchos dolores de cabeza o sí?

Twilight precisamente entraba al comedor y le dirigió a Flash una mirada gélida pero él se encogió de hombros guiñándole un ojo y ella pronto se rio con él y se sentó a desayunar.

—En me hacían falta los chistes malos cariño, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—¡Y dale con lo mismo! — Se quejó Flash. — Bien, todo fue bien hasta ayer en que me mandaron a detener a un par de… urgh, ¿por qué tiene que haber un niño cerca dios mío? Como sea, fue cansado y terminé en el hospital con un ala dislocada, por eso me retrasé.

—Ay Flash — dijo Twilight preocupada. — ¿Crees que esos tipos a los que te enfrentaste son peligrosos? ¿No quisieras que mis amigas y yo intervengamos?

—No, dejémoslo así por hoy — dijo Flash. — ¡Ah! ¿Oye Bright, has entrenado tu defensa personal todos los días?

—Por supuesto papá — dijo Bright orgullos. — Mente sana en cuerpo sano.

—Lo veremos a la tarde — dijo Flash en tono de advertencia.

—Claro, ahora si me disculpan me voy a la escuela — dijo Bright dejando sus platos en el fregadero y tomando su mochila a toda prisa.

Los dos padres se quedaron charlando tranquilamente en casa mientras que el chico se ponía en marcha silbando una alegre melodía, de veras que estaba de buen humor.  
Entonces a medio camino tres muchachos de primero de secundaria lo detuvieron, el primero era Pound Cake un unicornio crema de melena marrón, la otra era Tootsie Floute una unicornio azul violáceo con melena azul marino y al otro que también era un unicornio no lo conocía de nombre pero sí de vista. De todos modos Bright estaba tranquilo.

—Hola cerebrito — dijo Pound. — ¿Tienes nuestras tareas?

—Claro, ¿tienes el dinero? — Preguntó Bright como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tootsie le alargó una bolsa de bits y como si nada Bright sacó las tareas de esos tres de su mochila, pero antes de recibir la bolsa el tercero lo detuvo con su casco mirando amenazador al niñito que tenía enfrente. Sonrió divertido.

—¿Y por qué crees que te pagaremos por nuestras tareas, enano? Porque…

Bright sonrió irónico.

—Bueno si así lo quieres no me dejas más opción que…

Pero Pound se apresuró pararse en medio de su nuevo amigo y Bright mostrándose muy asustado. Incluso tomó la bolsa de dinero y se la entregó a Brigh en un desesperado intento de apaciguarle.

—¡Espera, espera por favor Bright! Bowling Master es nuevo, no sabe cómo se hacen las cosas aquí. Nosotros le explicaremos… pero no lo lastimes, viene de muy lejos, no te conoce.

—Como quieras, pero si vuelve a molestar más les vale apartarse, ¿entendido?

—¡Por supuesto Bright! — Dijeron Tootsie y Pound a la vez con su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

El niño se alejó con una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro mientras guardaba su dinero. Entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Pound golpeó a Bowling.

—¡Idiota! Nadie se mete con Bright Spark…

—Pero es un…

—Sí, sí es un mocoso — dijo Tootsie. — Créeme, cometimos el error de molestarlo una vez… terminamos en emergencias. Y eso fue cuando Bright tenía siete.

—Pero…

—Bien, métete con él — dijo Pund. — Le harás el día…

Bowling miró con duda al potrillo alejándose, ¿era en serio?  
Por su parte una potrilla unicornio de color celeste, casi blanco, con la melena rubia y Cutie Mark de una tijera de confección se le unió a Bright.

—¿Intimidando grandulones igual que siempre? — Quiso saber Luminositè, la hija de Rarity.

—Ajá, y sacando ganancias — dijo Bright mostrándole la bolsa de bits. — En fin, ¿vamos por un helado luego? Esos tres invitan.

—Mejor vayamos a mi casa de juguete — dijo Lumi. — Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Adivino: necesitas capital.

—No, nos queda mucho del último golpe que funcionó. Lo que necesito es asesoramiento técnico.

Los dos asintieron como si nada y entraron a la escuela. La escuela de Ponyville había crecido bastante con el paso del tiempo, en lugar de una casita solitaria como lo era en sus primeros días ahora era un edificio respetable con prescolar, primaria y secundaria bien separados entre sí pero compartían un patio de juegos en común.  
Bright y Luminsitè tenían muchos amigos pero en general la mayoría les tenía más miedo que otra cosa, sabían bien que aquellos que se metieran con el príncipe y su mejor amiga pagarían las consecuencias y con creces.

Fue un día bastante normal y a la salida Lumi y Bright se dirigieron a la Boutique Carrusel en donde Rarity los recibió con un rápido 'hola' y le indicó a Lumi que el almuerzo estaría pronto pero que ahora estaba concentrada en sus trabajos. Lumi asintió y guio a Bright hacia la casa de juguete que mantenía en el traspatio.

Tras entrar ambos se acercaron a la cocinita en donde ambos colocaron el ojo sobre la estufa de juguete, de los 'stickers' de decoración surgió una luz seguida de una monótona voz:

 _—Identificación retinal completa, bienvenidos Muñeca, Señor Z—_

El suelo se movió activando el ascensor y finalmente ambos bajaron a su depósito de armas y cuartel general.

—¿Y bien?

Luminositè le mostró un pliego de tela que tenía suspendido en una especie de bastidor.

—Adelante, escoge tu arma. Te reto.

Bright tronó el cuello y tomó lo que tenía más a casco: un enorme cañón de plasma. La tela se agitó ligeramente pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Por qué no pruebas el nitrógeno líquido? — Le sugirió Lumi.

Bright obedeció pero igualmente nada. Entonces tomó varias bombas eléctricas que igualmente no la afectaron.

—Impresionante, ¿tiene que ver con lo que tu mamá está intentando de hacer?

—Sí, la pobre está buscando inventar una tela que repela automáticamente el polvo y la humedad — dijo Lumi examinando su propia creación. — Lo bueno fue que me dejó jugar con sus intentos fallidos y he aquí mi creación. Aguanta temperaturas de hasta trescientos mil y menos trescientos mil grados, descargas de trescientos mil voltios; cortes y golpes son absorbidos sin que estos lleguen a afectarnos. Como sea lo que no consigo que logre repeler del todo es la magia en estado puro.

—Entonces quedémonos con los Arma-niformes que ya tenemos, hacen todo lo que dijiste pero sí que pueden aguantarla.

—Yo sé pero estos también repelen el polvo y la humedad — dijo Luminositè con tono soñador. — Y sabes cómo detesto ensuciarme, sin contar con que esta nueva tela se adapta mejor a los exoesqueletos que creaste, así podríamos agregarles más sorpresas a nuestros Arma-niformes.

Bright sonrió complacido, sí, sonaba excelente.  
Arma-niforme, un arma y un uniforme a la vez compuesto por un exoesqueleto que además de hacerlos parecer más altos para hacerse pasar por adultos les proveía de súper fuerza y súper agilidad. Y el toque final era tela modificada con la nanotecnología de Luminositè, alias la Muñeca.

—De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.

Lumi le dio los planos básicos de sus nano-máquinas y la estructura de la tela.

—¿Sabes? Si seguimos así pronto podremos ir a las ligas mayores — Se deleitó Bright. — Demostrar a la Corona que estamos dispuestos a convertirnos en los nuevos enemigos del Reino.

—Yo creo que ya estamos listos para ello — aprobó Luminositè. — Tal vez no encontrarnos directamente con tu mamá y las otras alicornios pero sí anunciarle al mundo que somos los más malos de los malos y que nada podrá detenernos.

—Un golpe desafiando directamente a la Corona, ¿no? En ese caso planifiquemos, planifiquemos. Todo está en la planificación.

—Ante todo salir bien librados — dijo Lumi sacando su copia del código de los villanos: las consecuencias son tu peor enemigo, evítalas a como dé lugar.

Una regla fundamental con la cual se aseguraban de cumplir con la primera. Por ello tomaban todo tipo de precauciones especiales al momento de hacer de las suyas: mantener una perfecta fachada con sus padres, siempre tener lista una coartada (aún si no eran necesarias ya que nadie sospecharía de ellos dos), alejar toda sospecha, y por supuesto el uso de la máscara para que no hubiera nadie a quién culpar salvo a los personajes ficticios de Muñeca y el Señor Z.

—Entonces quedemos así, planifiquemos algo para divertirnos y subir de categoría.

—Espero tener los trajes listos antes de nuestro siguiente golpe entonces.

Sin más ambos se despidieron y Bright fue de regreso a su casa a entrenar un poco con su padre y jugar con él. Flash podría ser un enemigo de Z pero Bright quería mucho a su padre.

—Ey Bright, ¿listo para entrenar con tu viejo para abrir el apetito?

—¡Nací listo pa!

Y comenzaron, era entrenamiento de lucha básico ya que Flash no quería que su hijo fuera un niñito mimado de la realeza que no podía defenderse solo; y Bright estaba de acuerdo, claro que él preferiría agregar una pieza o dos de su armamento antes de empezar a entrenar pero ya qué, se la pasaba bomba con su padre y eso era lo importante.

—Has aflojado un poco en mi ausencia Bright — lo reprendió su padre a modo de broma al final.

—Es más difícil entrenar solo pa — protestó él.

Flash se rio como si nada y le dio una amistosa palmada al chico.

—Te entiendo, pero cuando entres de vacaciones podrás acompañarme a Canterlot cuando me toquen mis turnos, ¿qué tal te suena? Entrenaremos todos los días y a tu madrina le encantará tenerte.

—Suena genial — dijo Bright. — No creo que a mamá le moleste.

—¡Uf! Y hablando de tu madre, estos días ha estado insoportable conque quiere mandarte a hacer los exámenes de admisión a la academia de unicornios superdotados…

—Yo sé, yo sé — se quejó Bright. — ¿Pero no es raro que prefiera quedarme aquí con mis amigos? Además yo no quiero aprender más sobre magia avanzada, quiero aprender ciencias.

—Claro que no es raro Bright. Pero conoces a tu madre, quiere lo mejor para ti, o lo que ella cree que es mejor.

—No quiero ir — dijo Bright cruzando los cascos testarudamente.

Flash miró furtivamente al Palacio y le dijo al oído.

—No tienes que ir, sólo falla en el examen. En esa escuela no dan segundas oportunidades.

Bright sonrió y asintió fuertemente, claro, fallar. Por eso quería mucho a su padre, con él se entendía mejor que con su madre y mientras Twilight se complicaba la vida pensando, Flash veía las cosas simples y siempre daba con la solución que Twilight no encontraría aunque se pasara días pensando. Casi, casi se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado siendo Z, casi.

—¡A comer! — Llamó entonces Twilight.

Y ambos dejaron su alegre charla y entraron al Palacio, era a todas luces una buena tarde.

* * *

 **Y henos aquí de nuevo, ¿saben? al principio me pareció rara la atmósfera del fic pero pronto me di cuenta que más lo visualizo como un comic que otra cosa, digo, por el tipo de temática de súper héroes/villanos. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Regla 3

**Regla # 3: un villano sólo atacará si está seguro de tener la ventaja absoluta**

 _ **Casa de juguete de Luminositè/ cuartel general la Muñeca y Señor Z:**_

Luminosité se encontraba trabajando en sus nano-máquinas con sus ojos fijos en el microscopio por un lado y por el otro manipulando con su magia herramientas miniatura. Y no importaba cuánto se esforzara, siempre se topaba con el mismo maldito obstáculo. El repeler magia en estado puro requería de una gran cantidad de energía, usualmente las baterías especiales que le daban poder a sus nano-máquinas no tenían problema en generarla; pero debido a las modificaciones recientes a ésta no le quedaba suficiente poder.

—Maldición, necesito más poder… ¿pero cómo almacenarlo? ¡Maldita sea!

—Si me preguntas a mí ya forzaste los límites de lo imposible con esas baterías de medio milímetro — dijo Bright entrando de improviso. — Pero oye, alégrate, tengo la solución.

—¿Ah sí? — Dijo Lumi apartando su nariz del microscopio. — ¡Genial! Sabía que podía contar contigo viejo, pero espera, ¿qué clase de modificaciones hiciste?

Bright se encogió de hombros acariciando tanto la tela de Lumi como uno de sus propios portafolios que ocultaban los Z-Bots. Lumi rodó los ojos, como siempre su amigo le iba a dar un efecto dramático a sus acciones. Era medio molesto.

Y efectivamente él apagó las luces sobre él y colocó una luz tenue medio violácea justo sobre su cabeza. Puso una sonrisa irónica que resaltaba de forma interesante mientras colocaba un casco sobre su cabello creando una pose casi perfecta. Lumi, acostumbrada y harta de sus boberías, le lanzó un desarmador a la cabeza. ¡Justo en el blanco!

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! — Se quejó Bright sobándose la cabeza. — Lo que hay que hacer es fabricarles una fuente suplementaria de energía, se la incluye dentro de los exoesqueletos para que no tengamos que modificar el poder de tus nano-máquinas y listo. Incluso puedo aprovechar para añadir uno o dos gadgets a los Arma-niformes.

—Bien, cascos a la obra — dijo Lumi. — Sólo ponle la fuente de energía al mío, yo misma me encargaré de las modificaciones de mi traje.

—Como siempre amiga, como siempre — dijo Bright pateando uno de sus portafolios para que emergiera un Z-Bot. — ¡Viejo, mi caja de herramientas!

El robot pitó y abrió el comportamiento de su torso alargándole a su creador lo que pedía. Sin más Bright se puso su máscara de soldador para empezar a trabajar lo mismo que Lumi.  
Lo que tenían por delante era un trabajo largo, fácil, pero largo. Si realmente estaban dispuestos a desafiar a la Corona no podían dejar nada al azar, como siempre el arte de ser villanos estaba en evitar las consecuencias de sus actos a toda costa.

—Bien, todo por hoy — dijo Bright estirándose y mirando hacia la mesa de trabajo de la Muñeca en donde la chica se encontraba cosiendo algo. — ¿Este, qué haces?

Sin más Lumi le mostró una muñeca de trapo de cuerpo negro, cabeza blanca con la melena gris perla cortada a la perfección justo a la altura de la mandíbula y ojos amarillos.

—¿Qué parece que hago genio? Le hago el vestido nuevo a mis muñecas — dijo mostrándole que entre cascos aún tenía una falda y una bufanda roja que les estaba colocando a sus muñecas. — Quiero que se parezcan lo más posible a mí, estoy pensando en un slogan nuevo, algo que los futuros fans de la Muñeca repitan una y otra vez.

—Eh pues suerte — dijo Bright sin entender qué diablos tenía que ver con las muñecas. — Como sea, nos vemos mañana amiga, me voy antes que mamá me regañe.

Entonces el chico subió por el elevador mientras que su amiga lo despedía con un simple gesto. Era divertido trabajar juntos.

 _ **Archivos de Canterlot, dos días después:**_

Un guardia de color gris oscuro patrullaba tranquilo el pasillo asignado, el que estaba frente al ala de Clover la Sabia; justo en el piso inferior en el que se encontraba el ala de Star Swirl.

—¡Disculpe! ¡Disculpe! — Le llamó alguien.

El guardia se volvió, era un poni vestido de forma extraña (un traje de spandex negro con detalles violetas y un casco que ocultaba su rostro, todo a excepción de dos luces púrpuras a la altura de los ojos.

—Está en un área restringida — dijo el guardia pese a la confusión que le ocasionaba el extraño traje del poni. — A partir de aquí sólo con autorización real…

El poni sólo se acercó de un salto y empujó al guardia contra la puerta de aquella ala, destrozándola en el acto. El Señor Z se limitó a entrar y hacerle una profunda reverencia al soldado.

—Gracias por abrirme la puerta, es usted muy amable, lo recomendaré con sus superiores.

El guardia se levantó y le arrojó una espada corta con todas sus fuerzas. Nada, el arma rebotó en el traje de Z y el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes…

Pero el soldado usó su magia para primero dispararle un ataque directo, y luego usó una navaja que reforzó con su poder mágico pero igual. Por mucho que se esforzara y sudara para penetrar el traje de Z no sucedió absolutamente nada.

—Si es todo lo que tienes…

El guardia unicornio usó sus poderes para activar una alarma que comenzó a retumbar por todos los Archivos. Los guardias de inmediato corrieron hacia donde llegaba el sonido de la alarma mientras que los asignados al área pública se apresuraron a evacuar a los visitantes y cerrar puertas justo antes de correr a apoyar a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto el Señor Z se trataba de tapar los oídos ante la alarma.

—Es muy tarde, mis compañeros te detendrán, no podrás hacerte con lo que buscas aquí.

—Ya lo estoy logrando — dijo Z encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero calla eso, si vas a llamar la atención de todos aquí, ¡hazlo con estilo!

Y arrojó uno de sus portafolios con un Z-Bot que de inmediato reveló dentro del compartimiento del torso un enorme equipo de sonido que comenzó a tocar música electrónica a todo volumen.

—¿Podrías apagar tu alarma? ¡La mía me gusta más!

Confundido el guardia obedeció, ¿qué demonios pasaba con este sujeto?  
Llegaron sus compañeros que se quedaron paralizados ante el robot que tocaba tan animadamente.

—Ah, tranquilos, ese sólo es mi disco portátil. ¡Viejo anima la fiesta de verdad!

De los ojos de cristal del robot surgieron lásers violetas y morados surgidos de niebla artificial.

—Por otro lado, — siguió el señor Z, — de estos sí mejor cuídense…

Entonces lanzó otros dos portafolios con otros dos Z-Bots que rápido tomaron a los guardias con sus garras metálicas y los lanzaron por los aires. Los que eran pegasos rápido despegaron eludiendo las garras y se impulsaron contra Z clavando sus lanzas en él. Rebotaron. Otros dos lo intentaron por la espalda pero a éstos él les cogió sus lanzas y liberó una descarga eléctrica que se condujo a través de las lanzas hasta los pobres guardias que cayeron con las plumas erizadas.

Sin más, se encogió de hombros y arrojó un cuarto portafolios para que una nueva máquina emergiera y se dirigió a tomar cuanto documento cupiera en su compartimiento del torso. Pero de inmediato al sentir la presencia cerca las libreras se sellaron dejando los libros fuera del alcance, pero la cosa se ponía mejor: pronto las libreras se alinearon de tal modo que formaron sólidas paredes que comenzaron a cerrarse sobre el robot.  
Z observó fascinado el sistema de seguridad tan interesante de los archivos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lanzaba un rayo mágico, pero no directamente a él; sino que al suelo alfombrado que cobró vida y lo arrojó hacia dentro de aquella trampa mortal.

* * *

En el piso superior los guardias que protegían el área de Star Swirl el Barbado escuchaban en silencio queriendo ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero debido a la delicada naturaleza de los hechizos que se guardaba ahí, los guardias de élite tenían instrucciones de no moverse de ahí; en especial cuando atacaban los archivos. Su deber era sagrado.  
Siendo tan meticulosos, ¿cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar que en la puerta de cristal había un agujero perfecto permitiendo la entrada a cualquiera? No había necesidad de decir nada, entraron listos para atrapar al intruso. Buscaron, buscaron, ¿en dónde estaba el responsables o responsables?

Finalmente la encontraron en una mesa al centro de los archivos, se encontraba teniendo una fiesta de té con sus muñecas, todas versiones miniatura de ella misma, el amor del detalle era tal que hasta todas ellas tenían bufandas rojo rubí igualitas a la de ella.

—¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense!

Ella se volvió a verlas e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Ah! Bonsoir, no me hagan caso, sólo soy chica mayor que todavía juega con muñecas — dijo ella con marcado acento francés (el micrófono de la máscara le daba ese acento automáticamente, otro detalle para ocultar su identidad). — Me gustan tanto que me convertí en una, je suis La Muñeca.

—Ya, señorita está bajo arresto por…

—¿Por qué no juegan a las muñecas conmigo, si'l vous plait?

—Bueno, basta.

La Muñeca hizo un ademán a sus 'juguetes'.

—Muñecas, adelante.

Las muñecas se levantaron con sus ojos que de pronto emitieron luces amarillas y caminaron hacia los estupefactos guardias haciendo un extraño sonido:

" _Gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero"_

Una a una las muñequitas abrazaron a los soldados levantando sus rostros inexpresivos hacia ella y… comenzaron a explotar lanzando a los guardias lejos gritando y quejándose de las quemaduras. La Muñeca avanzó hacia ellos extendiendo su casco, su bufanda se le enredó cual víbora y luego uno de sus extremos salió disparado directo hacia atrás de ella, inmovilizando a un pegaso que volaba silenciosamente tratando de emboscarla. Entonces la bufanda soltó una corriente eléctrica dejándolo fuera de combate.

Más guerreros de élite, ocultos entre las sombras observaron en silencio, cuando cayeron en la cuenta que en la habitación entera se encontraba llena de esas muñecas; que en serio se veían tétricas con esos ojos amarillos viéndolos fijamente. Entonces el que era el capitán de esa división de soldados miró fijamente a la muñeca más cercana, y ésta abrió la boca exhalando un gas verde sobre su rostro. El sujeto se desmayó de inmediato.

—¿Qué? Pero si…

—Sí, se supone que ustedes están muy bien ocultos — dijo la Muñeca aún en el centro de la habitación. — Pero da la casualidad que todas mis muñecas son ojos y oídos para mí. ¿Entonces jugamos con mis muñecas?

—Mierda…

Los androides miniatura se lanzaron sobre los soldados atacando todo tipo de aparatos: desde tazers comunes o bien lanzallamas o rayos congelantes; no faltaba la que tenía misiles miniatura que los dejaba fuera de combate de un golpe. Pero ninguna otra que se autodestruía, ya que Muñeca las necesitaba todas para tener un control completo de sus alrededores. Entonces los ojos de la máscara brillaron mostrando el mensaje de Z:

¿ME ECHAS UN CASCO?

—Bien, bien. Muñecas.

Las que estaban equipadas con sierras comenzaron a hacer un gran agujero a un lado de la gran villana.

* * *

Atrapado en la prisión Z esperó pacientemente mientras le quedaba menos espacio, menos y menos… y en serio que era medio incómodo con el Z-Bot a un lado suyo; incluso mandó un mensaje a la Muñeca para la siguiente fase. Finalmente cuando no tenía más espacio para moverse, Z ordenó:

—¡Autodestrúyete!

El robot pitó y efectivamente estalló en miles de pedazos destrozando las paredes que aprisionaban al Señor Z.  
Afuera los guardias estaban estupefactos, ¿eso no había sido suficiente para detenerlo? ¿Y cómo no fue afectado por la explosión justo a su lado? El Señor Z observó su traje e iba a limpiarse el polvo pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario, que estaba impecable.

—Wow, chicos les recomiendo a mi sastre en serio es una maldita genio.

Entonces un pedazo del techo se vino abajo en un círculo perfecto, y luego el extremo de una bufanda rojo rubí se asomó frente a él. Z tomó el extremo de la bufanda y tras saludar a la Guardia, ésta se enredó en su casco y lo haló al nivel superior. Los guardias iban tras él, por mucho que le tuvieran algo de miedo, y luego soltó una esfera metálica frente a ellas. Tras activar un comando en su casco, una descarga eléctrica los frio a todos de golpe.

—Electricidad, electricidad, ¿no te sabes otra? Hay formas más creativas de vencer a tus enemigos — Preguntó Muñeca.

—Sabes muy bien lo que la mayoría de mis armas hacen, no quiero vaporizar a nadie. En fin, ¿te importaría?

Las Muñecas obedecieron un nuevo comando y de nuevo intentaron tomar los valiosos pergaminos de sus estantes pero de nuevo la alarma se accionó y las libreras activaron un sistema de seguridad que consistía en que las libraras chocaban una contra otras de nuevo intentando aplastar a los incautos que las tomaron. Las muñecas de la Muñeca se movieron ágilmente eludiendo los ataques de la biblioteca automática.

—Bien, está visto que no podremos avanzar mucho aquí, ¿no te parece Muñeca? No tenemos el equipo necesario aquí.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. ¿Cuál nos llevamos?

—La que sea, lo importante es mandar el mensaje — dijo Z dando un par de pisotones en el suelo como llamando a alguien, o algo.

Entonces el chico levantó el casco y lo apuntó hacia arriba, la manga del traje se tornó en una especie de cañón que disparó al aire, plasma pura; la materia misma de la que estaba hecho el sol. El efecto fue inmediato, el techo fue destruido de inmediato y el enorme candelabro de oro que coronaba el lugar cayó de golpe agitando a los soldados que corrieron a refugiarse, otros de nuevo intentaron detener a los villanos pero fueron rechazados gracias a la enorme fuerza de ellos.  
Entonces el capitán quedó inmovilizado por la bufanda de la Muñeca que lo acercó hacia Z.

—Oye, ¿le entregarías esto a la Princesa Celestia de nuestra parte? — Preguntó el Señor Z por favor.

El soldado miró amenazante al sujeto pero entonces una figura alta y majestuosa se paró detrás de ellos.

—¿Por qué no me lo entregas en persona? — Dijo Celestia, se mostraba más bien curiosa de qué sucedía ahí pero también estaba molesta, Z (o Bright) la conocía muy bien y sabía que esa expresión en su rostro rara vez aparecía.

Los dos villanos intercambiaron una mirada, sus máscaras ocultaban sus expresiones pero sabían que estaban igual de asustados. De todos modos Z recuperó el dominio de sí mismo y encogiéndose de hombros le entregó a Su Majestad una tarjeta de presentación:

SEÑOR Z  
VILLANO

Muñeca imitó su ejemplo de volver a su personaje e igualmente le presentó su tarjeta.

LA MUÑECA  
VILLANA

La Princesa levantó una ceja.

—Ya… ¿entonces están aquí para amenazarme a mí y a mi Reino? ¿Quieren conquistar Equestria, robarme mis poderes, esclavizarme a mí y a mis pequeños ponis, qué de todo oh temibles villanos!

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Se ofendió la Muñeca ignorando el sarcasmo de Celestia. — Un verdadero villano no hace el mal por una meta tonta.

—Un verdadero villano hace el mal sólo por hacerlo, y aunque sean pequeñas nada se compara al placer de hacer cada día por lo menos una mala acción — añadió Z tomando un escombro y arrojándolo contra un valiosísimo vitral reduciéndolo a polvo. — Ahora si nos disculpa…

Por el agujero creado por el cañón plasma dos Z-Bots entraron y tomaron entre sus garras el librero que tenían más cerca

—El candelabro también se ve valioso — puntualizó Muñeca. — Oro puro catorce quilates, ah con incrustaciones de diamante.

—Como quieras — dijo Z llamando a otro Z-Bot que tomó los restos de la hermosa decoración y se fue volando.

El librero robado comenzó a agitarse y con un haz de luz redujo a las dos máquinas a nada, cayendo de regreso a su lugar. Por su parte el robot que tenía el candelabro se alejaba en silencio.

—Demonios — dijeron los dos villanos al unísono, pero realmente no les importó.

—Sí, es un mal día para ser villanos — dijo Celestia con un suspiro pero sonriendo divertida.

Entonces les lanzó tal descarga mágica que Z y Muñeca salieron disparados contra la pared haciéndoles atravesarla del golpazo que se dieron. Y sin más avanzó amenazadora ante ese par de idiotas.

—Ya se divirtieron, y admito que también yo pero, ¿de veras creyeron que podían venir a molestarme e irse así sin más? Ahora sí, ¿qué rayos quieren de verdad? ¿Cuál es el significado de este ridículo ataque?

Los villanos se levantaron.

—¿Te dolió? — Le preguntó Z a su amiga.

—No, ¿y a ti?

—Obviamente no.

Estrecharon cascos.

—¡Muñeca eres un talento, un talento!

—Merci, valió la pena tanto trabajo.

Celestia los fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni se les ocurra ignorarme par de…

Z señaló con su casco a Celestia y de nuevo activó el cañón plasma con el que le lanzó un ataque directo que la lanzó destrozando otra pared en pago del golpe que ellos recibieron.

—¿Lo ves? Ella es una diosa, mi cañón plasma le va a doler pero nada serio.

—Igual larguémonos — pidió la Muñeca.

Un ataque de fuego casi los alcanza pero rodaron a tiempo. No los hubiera afectado pero igual siendo Celestia no podían arriesgarse.

—¡Entréguense! — Ordenó Celestia.

Z se rio y sacó su copia del código de la villanía.

—Querida Princesa, ¿por quién nos toma? Como dice el código de la villanía, un verdadero villano sólo atacará si está seguro de tener la ventaja absoluta. Con perdón.

Llevó su casco a un dispositivo en su pecho, detonando varias bomba estratégicamente colocadas en el techo de la planta baja, como resultado la habitación entera dedicada a Star Swirl se hundió sobre la de Clover la Sabia dejándolo todo en un total desorden.  
un nuevo grupo de Z-Bots tomaron en garras a los villanos y salieron volando llevándoselos lejos.

—Casi me hago encima cuando tu madrina apareció.

—¿Tú crees que yo no? Pero imaginé que venía, por eso preparé la trampa final.

—¿Se va a enojar?

Un brillo de gran poder emergió por detrás de ellos y la diosa del sol a máximo poder emergió de los escombros. Su melena cambió de ser un pedazo de la aurora boreal a enormes llamaradas y sus ojos sólo eran dos llamas que amenazaban con devastarlo todo a su paso.

—¡ENTRÉGUENSE! — Exigió.

Y lanzó una llamarada de enorme poder que redujo los Z-Bots a un charco de metal derretido, pero los villanos se encontraban ilesos. ¿Cómo diablos? No importaba, les lanzó un nuevo ataque, desgraciadamente esta vez el señor Z estaba preparado y levantó ambos cascos contra ella revelando dos enormes cañones que lanzaron un chorro de nitrógeno líquido directo a ella. El calor que emanaba la Princesa era tal que el nitrógeno todo lo que hizo fue crear una cortina de vapor a su alrededor, y eso era lo que buscaba el Señor Z.

—Es hora de desaparecer.

—Bien dicho.

Y se escabulleron a través de un vehículo de alta velocidad que tenían para moverse a grandes distancias sin ser notados. Usualmente iba por aire pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor llamar lo menos posible la atención.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, se enojó pero no con nosotros.

—Sino los personajes que creamos — dijo Muñeca encantada. — ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora estamos en las ligas mayores. Fue aterrador pero emocionante.

—Más gadgets, más preparación.

—Lo más divertido es que seguimos reglas que inventamos a los cinco años.

Chocaron cascos y se dirigieron al pueblo, los villanos estaban avanzando.

* * *

 **Entonces henos aquí, los villanos avanzan en su carrera del 'mal'. De nuevo quiero darle a esta historia una atmósfera de cómic. En cuanto a los héroes, no estoy decidido del todo a quién más poner pero ya tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Regla 4

**Regla # 4: un villano siempre está un paso adelante, por eso siempre debe recolectar información de sus enemigos; pero no dejar que ellos sepan de él**

Bright empezó su mañana de sábado como siempre, literalmente catapultándose fuera de su cama y luego bajar a desayunar con su familia. Era fin de semana y su padre estaba en casa, eso abría muchas posibilidades, podían ir al parque o salir a un lugar o sólo quedarse entrenando en el patio de su casa; no importaba, lo que a Bright le gustaba era pasar tiempo con el bueno de Flash.

—De todos modos me pregunto si no me habré pasado con él — se decía mientras se lavaba la cara. — Por lo menos no estuvo de turno ayer, no me hubiera gustado atacarlo.

Entonces bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad en donde para su suerte su padre había sido quien había hecho el desayuno, su madre se esforzaba lo que podía pero las tareas de la casa no se le daban. De hecho Bright había creado a los Z-Bots antes de convertirse en villano precisamente con el propósito de hacer las tareas domésticas en el Palacio.

—Ey Bright, ¿listo para nuestro gran día juntos? — Saludó Flash alegremente sirviéndole a su hijo una porción de huevos con haybacon.

—Siempre listo papá — dijo Bright. — ¿Mamá no se nos une hoy?

—No, tiene que hacer no sé qué de revisar una tesis doctoral. Ya lo comprenderás algún día, siempre digo que heredaste los sesos de tu madre. En fin, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Ya veremos — dijo Bright alegremente — Siempre que lleguemos a entrenar a la tarde.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! — Celebró Flash. — ¿Ya escuchaste querida? Tenemos a un joven guerrero entre nosotros, tal vez se convierta en un gran general algún día.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Flash, lo que digas — dijo Twilight uniéndose a ellos muy contenta. — Buenos días amor, ¿dormiste bien? ¿No te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde en la noche?

—¡Quién habla! — Se defendió el pequeño. — Pero no, ayer estaba muy cansado.

La pequeña familia comió felizmente, estos pequeños momentos eran disfrutados por todos. E incluso Twlight prometió que el domingo les dedicaría tiempo como se debía así que no se preocuparan. Al final Bright y Flash se despidieron de la alicornio morada y se dirigieron a la puerta, justo en el momento en que la Princesa Celestia iba a tocar la puerta.

—A eso lo llamo yo perfecta sincronización — sonrió la Princesa. — Muy buenos días comandante Flash Sentry, Bright Spark. ¿Qué tal se encuentran mis pequeños ponis?

Bright muy contento corrió a abrazar a la Princesa del Sol.

—¡Madrina! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Celestia envolvió al niño con sus alas y lo besó en la frente, vaya que apreciaba a Bright.

—Bright Spark, mírate, cada día estás más enorme. ¿Cómo estás mi pequeño travieso?

—De lo más bien madrina. ¿Viniste a hablar con mi mamá? Ahora mismo la llamo.

Entonces el niño corrió a toda velocidad al estudio de Twilight y en menos de un minuto regresó junto con Twlight que se mostraba muy agitada pero contenta de recibir a Celestia.

—Hola Princesa Celestia, no la esperaba. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Un asunto muy urgente — dijo la Princesa frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que pasaba al Palacio. — Bright, ¿te molesta si tomo prestado a tus padres por unos minutos? Mientras tanto me gustaría que te fueras a jugar afuera.

El niño asintió confundido pero Flash puso una obvia cara de fastidio.

—Vamos Princesa, tuve una semana larga y quero pasar tiempo con mi hijo. ¿En serio es necesario que esté yo? Bright y yo tenemos un gran día por delante.

—Flash, si la Princesa está aquí es importante — dijo Twlight. — ¿Por favor?

—Y a lo sumo te robaré una hora de tu tiempo, comprendo que luego de tu semana solo quieras pasar tiempo con tu hijo. Pero por favor esto es urgente.

Bright se encogió de hombros y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

—Bright me gustaría que te fueras a jugar afuera — pidió Celestia.

—Yo sé madrina, sólo voy por mi gorra. Hoy hace mucho sol — sonrió ingenuamente el chico. — Entonces te espero en el parque o en casa de Lumi papá.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en una hora — se despidió Flash.

Entonces el muchacho se despidió alegremente y se dirigió al parque.

—Parece mentira el niño es más maduro que su padre — se rio Twlight.

—Sí, a veces sucede — dijo Celestia. — ¿Entonces pasamos a alguna sala privada?

Los tres entonces fueron al salón de los Tronos en donde Twilight puso cerrojo. El lugar en sí no había cambiado con el paso de los años, en todo caso habría decoraciones nuevas como un jarrón de cerámica que hizo Bright que Twilight colocaba en el centro de la mesa pero no mucho más.

—Todo listo Princesa Celestia, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

* * *

Mientras tanto Bright caminaba alegremente por Ponyville, sabiendo que a esa hora no podía contar con Lumi se dirigió al parque en donde se montó en un columpio y se puso a mecerse alegremente y apretó un botón en su gorra.

El jarrón, decorado con brillos y más emitió una tenue luz casi imperceptible.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó, Princesa Celestia? — Volvió a preguntar Twlight.

Como respuesta Celestia arrojó las dos tarjetas de presentación a la mesa en donde Flash las recogió y frunció el entrecejo.

—No por favor…

—Por eso le pedí que se quedara comandante Sentry — dijo la Princesa. — Si no lo entiendo mal tú ya te enfrentaste a los tales Señor Z y la Muñeca justo antes que terminara tu turno en la guardia, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez? — Dijo el comandante repentinamente interesado.

—Destrozaron los Archivos de Canterlot.

—¿Se llevaron un documento importante? — Se escandalizó Twilight.

—No, sus intentos fueron frustrados por los sistemas de seguridad en los Archivos pero eso no pareció importarles. Todo lo que buscaban fue presentarse ante mí y retarme, demostrarme que ni yo podía detenerlos.

Flash frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A poco tuvo que lidiar con ese par de bobos en persona?

—¿Bobos? — Se dijo Celestia. — A simple vista parecen serlo, ¿no es así? Yo misma pensé que ellos dos entraban en esa categoría hasta que me puse a analizar más a fondo sus acciones. Entraron a los Archivos de Canterlot, hicieron un numerito muy vistoso para llamar nuestra atención y aunque intentaron robar documentos valiosos, cuando fallaron literalmente les dio igual, ¿entonces a qué apuntaban realmente? Como dije antes sólo querían desafiarnos, mostrar que pasara lo que pasara ellos tenían la ventaja. Aún si salieron con los cascos vacíos, todo el tiempo sabían bien que no tenían nada que temer de mí o mi armada, su única intención era dejar en claro eso. Incluso tuvieron el descaro de darme sus tarjetas de presentación e ignorarme en plena batalla. Estos dos no son oponentes comunes.

Flash negó con la cabeza.

—Perdóneme si difiero su Alteza pero desde mi punto de vista sólo vi a un par de tipos molestos que quieren llamar la atención.

—Precisamente, llamar la atención ¿pero de quién? — Dijo Celestia. — ¿Nuestra o hay algo más allá?

—Creo que no entiendo — dijo Twlight.

La Princesa miró hacia la pared como perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Hace miles de años me enfrenté a un poderoso enemigo, sí, otro más. Pero este era diferente a todos y con seguridad puedo decir que es el más poderoso hasta ahora. Causó incontables masacres, destruyó poblado tras poblado siempre invencible ante cualquiera de nuestros intentos por detenerlo. Pero lo peor eran sus motivos. ¿Conquistar el Reino? ¿Obtener más poderes de los que ya portaba? Jamás buscó tales cosas, a él le bastaba hacer sufrir a la gente, destruir por el placer de hacerlo. Él era maldad pura.

Flash finalmente comprendió.

—Él quería ser malvado sólo por serlo.

Celestia asintió.

—Grogar no era un oponente común, con poderes realmente monstruosos; pero bueno, en eso no era muy diferente a Tirek o a Sombra. Sin embargo es extremadamente sensible a la magia, por lo cual Grogar podía predecir los movimientos de todos sus oponentes y ganar prácticamente sin luchar.

—¿Entonces…?

—Se retiró voluntariamente — explicó la Princesa molesta. — Su status de invencible así como acciones llenas de crueldad le dieron cierta reputación, pronto se rumoró que de todos los villanos él era rey. Como es lógico su posición llegó a ser codiciada por los otros y día tras día era desafiado por la preciada posición del mayor enemigo no de Equestria, sino del mundo entero.

—¿No entiendo, cómo alguien así se retiró sólo por eso? ¿Entonces él fue vencido no por el poder del bien sino del mal? — Se preguntó Flash.

—No, como dije fue voluntario — dijo Celestia. — Al principio estos ataques lo emocionaron, pensó que podía poner a los otros villanos bajo su tutela, guiarlos para que se deshicieran de sus tontas ambiciones y así concentrarse sólo en la maldad pura. Sin embargo éstos no quisieron deshacerse de sus metas; aunque unirse a Grogar fuera tentador y les ilusionaba que los guiara, querían usar su conocimiento únicamente para sus objetivos. Esto terminó por frustrar a Grogar, él soñaba con expandir sus ideas sobre lo que era la maldad pero al no obtener respuesta se retiró harto de todo.

—¿Pero por qué querría expandir esas ideas tan extrañas? No entiendo a este poni — dijo Twilight.

—No poni, cabra — puntualizó Celestia. — En cuanto a por qué, Twilight entiende que este tipo no busca nada lógico, para él lo único importante era la maldad pura, o hacer daño para ser más exactos. Mientras más y más piensen igual que él más destrucción habrá en el mundo y más inocentes se verán afectados.

—¿Entonces usted cree que esos dos siguen las ideas de Grogar? — Preguntó Flash.

—Puede que sí, puede que no, sea cual sea la verdad van a atraer a ese sujeto si siguen así. Comandante Sentry, capturar a estos dos debe de ser su máxima prioridad.

Flash se cuadró.

—Haré lo que pueda, aunque sus habilidades son increíbles mi primer acercamiento me dio una idea más clara de a quién me enfrento.

—También necesito que estés lista para combatir en cualquier momento Twilight — dijo la Princesa. — La naturaleza desconocida de estos ponis me preocupa, así que estaremos listos en caso no podamos enfrentarlos por métodos normales. Ante todo debemos estar alertas, no les daré el gusto de hacerlo público pero esos dos son mi máxima prioridad por ahora.

* * *

En su columpio Bright soltó una risita y siguió meciéndose con fuerza.

—Así que es oficial, estamos en las grandes ligas — dijo desactivando el transmisor de su gorra. — ¡Esto es genial, es genial, jajajajajajajaja!

—Oye niño, ya has pasado mucho tiempo en el columpio — dijo alguien sosteniendo la cuerda.

Bright se volvió y el hijo pequeño de Thunder Lane y Cloud Chaser palideció.

—Oh Bright, lo siento mucho… yo me voy por aquí.

Bright se encogió de hombros y se quitó.

—Tranquilo, hoy estoy de muy buen humor.

Y se fue tranquilamente. No podía esperar a darle las buenas nuevas a Luminositè. Pero entonces al poco tiempo se encontró con su padre, se veía preocupado pero le sonrió a su hijo.

—¿Papá?

—Estoy bien, tenemos un gran día por delante y la Princesa no me lo quitará. Aunque tal vez tenga que regresar a mi turno antes de lo esperado pero bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

Bright sonrió, lo más divertido era que de todos modos iba a pasar mucho tiempo con su padre aunque éste no sabría nada al respecto. Un villano siempre estaba a un paso adelante, y aunque no le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse a sus padres también era la señal que fue oficialmente reconocido como amenaza.

* * *

 **En fin regresa este divertido 'cómic' con el hijito de Twilight como protagonista maligno. Este cap está dedicado a mi lector 'el RoRo' que hacía tiempo que me solicitó tener a Grogar como villano principal así que helo aquí. El mal vs. El mal, ¿quién ganará?**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Regla 5

**Regla # 5: no importa quién sea, un villano tiene a todos bajo control**

Eran como cuatro treinta de la madrugada, una sombra se deslizaba ágilmente eludiendo la alta seguridad del Palacio de Cristal. ¿Su objetivo? La torre del Corazón de Cristal, el área más segura del Palacio; especialmente diseñada para evitar que nadie ajeno entre… o salga. Un grupo de terrestres y unicornios mantenían cada sector de las escaleras internas bajo la más estricta vigilancia mientras que los pegasos sobrevolaban los alrededores.

—Mi mejor apuesta es la pared exterior — se dijo la figura de negro. — Menos vigilancia.

Entonces abrió la ventana de la torre con una horquilla de su melena y saltó directo hacia abajo. Un guardia pegaso la vio pero antes que pudiera dar alarma recibió una patada directo al rostro y cayó inconsciente. La figura de negro entonces extendió sus propias alas y atrapó al soldado antes que cayera para que no hiciera ruido. Luego lo dejó oculto entre los arbustos para que no la estorbara y finalmente ella misma desapareció entre los jardines.

El cartero llegaba puntualmente a las cinco de la mañana, tenía que interceptar el correo antes que sus padres o estaría metida en un montón de problemas. Y su espera dio frutos, el cartero llegó puntualmente y luego que se fuera sin novedad, Flurry corrió a toda velocidad a revisar las cartas en busca de alguna con el sello de su escuela. Nada, perfecto.

—Supongo que me preocupé por nada — dijo la pequeña Princesa quitándose su traje negro y mandándolo a su cuarto con su magia. — Pero no me puedo relajar, mañana seguro viene y hasta que…

—¿Buscando algo Flurry? — Preguntó de repente Shining avanzando muy molesto.

Flurry se congeló del susto y saltó hacia atrás ante la mirada severa de su padre, tenía un pésimo presentimiento al respecto, y éste se confirmó cuando su madre se asomó con la misma mirada severa y sosteniendo dos cartas con el sello de la Escuela de Cristal.

—¿Estoy en problemas, no? — Se rio Flurry forzando una sonrisa.

Los dos Reyes de Cristal se limitaron a señalar hacia el Comedor Real y Flurry se fue con la cabeza gacha, ¿cómo demonios había pasado esto? Sin más se sentó y esperó el sermón.

—Veamos, — dijo Cadence en tono de falsa sorpresa abriendo la primera carta. — ¿Qué es esto? Ah, el reporte de notas de mi pequeña estudiante estrella, no espera, estas no son las notas que solemos ver. De hecho parece que tienes el año prácticamente perdido. ¿Qué hay de esas notas tan altas que siempre nos enseñas querida Flurry?

—Luego está esta otra carta — dijo Shining con fingida ingenuidad. — ¿Estás expulsada de la escuela? ¿Pero por qué si eres una estudiante modelo? Ah no, espera, es por las muchas veces que interceptaste el verdadero reporte de notas y falsificaste nuestra firma.

Flurry soltó un gemido, ¿cómo era posible si había sido tan cuidadosa? ¿Cómo?

—Me encontré con tu profesora en el salón de belleza — explicó Cadence. — Me contó lo mal que ibas y por qué no hacíamos algo al respecto, yo le dije que creía que eras una estudiante modelo… y no necesito decirte en qué terminó la charla. Al final arreglamos que nos mandara tus verdaderas notas a través de Spike. Estás en muchos problemas jovencita.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa que te expulsen? — Dijo muy molesto Shining. — Es una mancha en tu expediente que ni tu estatus de realeza te quitará, te prohibirá la entrada a las mejores escuelas de Equestria. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Flurry Heart?

La chica no dijo nada sólo bajó la cabeza, sabía que estaba en muchos problemas y que si replicaba sólo haría las cosas peores. Maldición, había sido tan cuidadosa hasta ahora.

—Estoy esperando Flurry, ¿qué pasó? — Exigió saber Cadence.

La potrilla negó con la cabeza.

—Flurry — dijo su padre en tono de advertencia.

Flurry igual no respondió, ¿qué iba a decir de todos modos? ¿Que se le iba el tiempo para los estudios porque se la pasaba todo el día con la nariz metida en un cómic o haciendo algún cosplay? Porque así era, pero si admitía la verdad significaría separarse de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Como su hija no respondía, Cadence sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Arreglamos que tu tía te reciba mientras termina el año escolar, ya te matriculamos en la escuela de Ponyville; ella se asegurará de ponerte en cintura con tus estudios.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritó Flurry. — No pueden hacer esto, es casi la hora del COMUKEt, el mercado de doujin y cosplay más grande de la temporada, no pueden mandarme lejos precisamente cuando va a ser en sede Imperio Cristal.

—¿El COMUKET? — Dijo Shining fríamente. — ¿Me estás diciendo que te pasaste sin estudiar por algo tan tonto como los cómics?

Flurry bajó la cabeza aunque por dentro ardía, para ella los cómics no eran tontos, eran su vida. De todos modos no estaba en posición de decir nada.

—Bueno si esa es la causa me alegro que te pierdas el COMUKET — dijo Cadence. — Mañana partes a Ponyville y si sacas un promedio decente lo que queda del año, la directora pensará en aceptarte de nuevo el próximo año; ah claro, y debes de mantenerlo.

De nuevo Flurry no dijo nada, hizo un puchero y se fue volando al cuarto de la única persona que la entendía en esa casa de locos, su tío. Spike había estado viviendo en el Imperio desde cierto incidente con Twilight cuando tenía nueve años, pero es mejor no entrar en detalles; el asunto era que desde que Flurry nació él era muy unido a la pequeña y fue él quien le abrió la puerta al maravilloso mundo de los cómics.

—¡Es que no es justo! — Se quejó Flurry. — Trabajé mucho en ese cosplay de Reverse Filly Second, ¿y ahora no puedo ir al COMUKET?

—Tranquila Flurry, no pienso ir sin ti — dijo Spike con aparente calma.

—¡Y tú los ayudaste! ¿Por qué les diste esas dos cartas a mamá y papá?

—¡Yo qué iba a saber! — Se defendió el dragón. — Sólo me dijeron, 'Spike, ¿puedes recibir una carta por nosotros?' lo de siempre, ¿cómo se supone que adivinara?

—Sí, no es tu culpa — dijo Flurry de mala gana cayendo sobre la cama se su tío. — Igual ve, al menos me puedes mandar las fotos con tu aliento mensajero; pero me llevo el cosplay por si hay un evento en Ponyville.

—Así me gusta — sonrió Spike. — Dales un abrazo a Twi y a Bright de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Sí, sí, el primito Bright. Al menos también le gustan los cómics pero no como a nosotros.

—Hay una clara diferencia entre Ota-Cools y fanboys de… ¿qué es lo que él lee?

—No sé, ya lo averiguaré para mi desgracia — dijo Flurry. — ¿Spike cómo lo haces? Tienes un promedio muy bueno y encima puedes hacer cosas grandiosas con tus cosplays y todo. ¿Cómo Spike?

El dragón se encogió de hombros, no quería tener esa conversación. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para Flurry pero la chica tenía un pésimo momento.

—¡Spike! — Pidió ella.

—Porque sé distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, también deberías Flurry.

La alicornio de trece años suspiró.

—Como quieras, si tengo que vivir en la realidad al menos me gustaría moldearla como me dé la gana.

—Nadie dijo que no puedas, Flurry con esos escapes tuyos demuestras lo inteligente que eres, sin mencionar la calidad de tus cosplays. Quién sabe, puede que hagas coas grandiosas.

Flurry sonrió, como siempre nadie mejor que el buen Spike para ponerla de buen humor.

—Te extrañaré amigo.

—Siempre estoy a una carta de distancia.

…

Bright se levantó para otro día catapultándose fuera de la cama como lo hacía siempre, pero de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien. Una pequeña lucecita disimulada en su reloj despertador lo estaba molestando.

Mientras se lavaba la cara activó a su Z-Bot para que arreglara su cama y a su vez le mostró una imagen completa del comedor. Frunció el entrecejo cuando reconoció a la invitada, ¿Flurry? ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Soltó un gemido de exasperación, no soportaba a su prima de veras que no… cuando tenía su edad lo fastidiaba por no haber nacido alicornio como ella, nunca le importó gran cosa (sobre todo cuando descubrió el verdadero poder de su cerebro) pero en serio era una niñita insoportable que sólo sabía de cómics; aunque no era ni la mitad de pesada que Spike pero esa era otra historia.

—Ni modo — se dijo bajando y fingiendo ignorancia. — ¡Buenos días mamá! ¡Papá!

Flash le sonrió a su hijo antes de partir a Canterlot para seguir con la investigación de Señor Z y Muñeca pero tenía tiempo para desayunar con su hijo.

—Temprano como siempre amigo — sonrió Flash. — Tenemos una invitada eh, pórtate bien con ella.

—¿Invitada? — Preguntó él con cara de sueño. — ¿Qui…? ¡Prima Flurry!

La jovencita de trece saludó al chico con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás Bright? — Saludó ella alegremente. — Espero no molestarte pero voy a quedarme un bueeen tiempo.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó el chico genuinamente sorprendido.

Twilight llegó llevando una bandeja con pan tostado.

—Sí, alguien tuvo cierto problema con Shining — dijo ella. — Y estará aquí lo que dure el semestre, ¿entonces piensas empezar hoy o mañana?

—Hoy, dormí más que suficiente en el tren — dijo Flurry. — Entonces desayunamos y ¿me enseñas tu escuela Bright?

Bright sonrió forzadamente pero no engañaba a sus padres.

—Vamos Bright, tómenlo como una oportunidad de llevarse bien — pidió Twilight. — Va a quedarse por un tiempo así que no quiero peleas.

Bright asintió de mala gana lo mismo que Flurry, a ella tampoco le entusiasmaba quedarse con el lado nerd de la familia pero qué se le iba a hacer.

—¿Entonces vamos? — Preguntó Flurry cuando terminaron de comer.

—Vamos — dijo Bright de mala gana.

Salieron con ambos príncipes de ligero mal humor pero pronto a Bright se le pasó el suyo cuando se topó con el ya conocido grupo de Pound Cake, Tootsie Floute y Bowling Master.

—Cerebrito, ¿tienes nuestras tareas? — Preguntó Bowling.

Flurry se rio alegremente.

—¿Acaso te hacen bullying aquí, genio?

Bright la ignoró y sacó los cuadernos de la alforja.

—¿Tienes el dinero?

Tootsie y Pound rápidamente sacaron los bits pero Bowling seguía sin entender, nunca entendían hasta tener un encuentro directo.

—No estoy de humor idiota, el dinero o me deshago de esto.

Bowling gruñó.

—¿Y por qué tengo que recibir órdenes de un niño de diez años?

Bright se encogió de hombros y antes que el unicornio mayor pudiera reaccionar fue atrapado en una llave de lucha bastante avanzada inmovilizándolo del cuerno, mientras que con su magia Bright acercó un contenedor de basura en el cual lo metió de cabeza y luego lo pateó colina abajo en donde rodó hasta toparse con un árbol. Pound y Tootsie tragaron saliva y retrocedieron dos pasos.  
Y Flurry estaba sin palabras.

—Y ustedes dos… — dijo Bright.

—¡No nos metimos Bright!

—¡Se lo tratamos de advertir muchas veces!

Bright los tranquilizó.

—¿La ven a ella? Es mi prima.

—¡La Princesa Flurry!

—Va a ir a su clase, quiero que le muestren el lugar y asegúrense que todos sepan que es mi prima y que si se meten con ella… bueno, y saben. ¿No? Y más importante que no me estorbe y que se la pase genial sin importar qué.

Los dos asintieron.

—¡Claro Bright!

—Lo que tú digas amigo…

El chico entonces se volvió a su prima.

—Y tú, ¿estás bien?

—Eh… sí, claro. Eres más interesante de lo que pensaba.

—No tienes ni idea, en fin, que alguien ayude a ese idiota y le diga que si vuelve a fastidiarme me aseguraré que termine rogándome que vuelva a hacerle esto.

El resto del día fue interesante para Flurry, tenía que admitir que Bright le intrigaba mucho, sobre todo la parte en que toda la escuela sabía que no debía de meterse con él. Además que la trataban como una reina, o una Princesa pero más que por ser una alicornio era por ser prima de Bright Spark.  
Pero fuera de esa extraña dinámica con sus nuevos compañeros se hizo pronto de un alegre grupo que al igual que ella amaba los cómics: Light Spectra, el hijo de Rainbow Dash y Soarin, Beat Box, hija mayor de Vinyl Scratch y Octavia y Sparkler, la hija menor de Derpy y el Doctor Hooves. Un alegre y dinámico grupo que al igual que ella vivían y morían sólo por los cómics. En serio era un alivio tener alguien con quien compartir sus intereses a pesar de estar tan lejos.

—Deberías venir a casa algún día — dijo Sparkler. — En el garaje de mi viejo es donde tenemos nuestro reducto para leer cómics, desde los más viejos hasta los más recientes.

—Mmh, tenemos desde las ediciones que todos conocen hasta las que fueron censuradas.

—¿Tienen, no sé… por ejemplo la muerte de Jason Trott, la segunda Sparrow ayudante de Bat Mare?

—Gracias a la TARDIS de mi padre la tenemos en perfecto estado, como recién impresa — aseguró Sparkler.

Y por supuesto Flurry silbó impresionada, después de todo el viejo Ponyville no se veía tan malo.  
Al final ambos primos se dirigieron a casa de Twilight a almorzar luego de una interesante jornada escolar, aunque las clases seguían siendo bastante aburridas igual que en el Imperio.

—Oye amigo, ¿y tu mamá sabe que eres un abusón de primera en la escuela?

Bright se encogió de hombros.

—No y prefiero que se quede así.

Flurry sonrió.

—En ese caso…

—Tus nuevos amigos me contaron por qué terminaste en Ponyville por el semestre…

—Bueno sí pero…

—¿No quieres un buen promedio? Notas de estudio, tareas, proyectos escolares… yo me encargo. Cierra la boca y me aseguro que aunque ya estemos a medio semestre dentro te den una mención honorífica. ¿No te gustaría?

—¿Bromeas?

—Claro que no querida prima, tú te dedicas a tus cómics y yo sigo con mi vida en Ponyville como la conozco. Pero si me delatas quién sabe si podrás volver a algún COMUKET.

Flurry sonrió.

—Es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir.

—¿El Grillo Coloreado?

—El héroe de todo Maréxico, me sorprende conocieras la cita.

—Náh. A veces lo leo, me hace reír.

Al final era como lo decía la regla, un villano los tenía a todos bajo control; aún si fueran parientes. Además aunque su prima lo delatara con su madre, no había forma en que supiera sobre su verdadero hobby. Todo le iba bien al joven genio del mal.

* * *

 **Bien, he aquí un pequeño cap de introducción a Flurry Heart que tendrá un papel importante en el fic, no digo que adivinen porque será un papel de lo más obvio y se consolidará en el siguiente cap en donde veremos más acción de Z y la Muñeca.**

 **Sin más,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Regla 6

**Regla # 6: si no te creas al menos un enemigo, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo**

 _ **Archivos de Canterlot (o lo que quedaba de ellos más bien):**_

El equipo de limpieza de la Princesa Celestia se encontraba recolectando lo que podía de aquel desastre dejado por los dos nuevos villanos. Aunque los documentos y demás tesoros en sí no habían sufrido daños gracias a los avanzados sistemas de seguridad del lugar, el daño que habían hecho Z y la Muñeca al edificio era irreparable, y el costo total de la reconstrucción sería exorbitante. Por suerte los soldados involucrados no habían sido lastimados de gravedad y pronto podrían regresar a sus funciones; en general el golpe más duro lo había sufrido el ego de algunos pero esos eran los menos, en general los soldados no veían la hora de volver a enfrentarse a los dos nuevos maestros del mal.

—En serio que esos dos hicieron todo un numerito aquí — dijo el comandante Sentry recogiendo lo que quedaba de una de las muñecas de la Muñeca. — Wow, ¿y esto?

—¿No las usaron cuando usted se enfrentó a ellos? — Preguntó el capitán de los que guardaban aquel lugar el cual pidió reinserción a sus funciones lo más pronto posible. — Cada uno de esas cosas posee un arma de gran poder, así que no se deje engañar por su dulce apariencia; de hecho una de esas que lanzaba gas para dormir fue la que me noqueó.

—Sin mencionar que la tal Muñeca dijo que cada una de esas cosas funcionaba como ojos y oídos para ella — dijo otro de los soldados que recién había reiniciado sus actividades.

Flash asintió y mandó a los soldados de su nueva unidad, especialmente creada para lidiar con el nuevo equipo de villanos, que tomara una muestra pero que tuviera cuidado.

—Guárdala en una caja hermética y oscura mientras llegan los analistas mágicos en busca de magia residual, no quiero darles ninguna información a esos dos. ¿Entendido?

—Comandante Sentry, ¡señor! ¿Y si no usa ningún tipo de magia?

—Si ese es el caso llamamos científicos, no importa. Estos dos tienen que caer.

—¡Entendido!

Y así se fueron recogiendo muestras. Entre lo que quedaba de los Z-Bots Flash se fijó que uno de ellos tenía dentro un lujoso equipo de sonido, seguro era el que el idiota de Z utilizaba como su disco portátil. Sin más lo abrió de golpe y extrajo el CD.

—¿DJ P0NX deluxe remix? Wow, el favorito de mi hijo. Ok, interesante, ¡sigan buscando!

Los soldados se cuadraron rápidamente y siguieron revisando todo lo que pudieran encontrar. Una ventaja que tenían era que al venirse abajo todo el edificio quedaron desparramados más que suficientes restos de los ayudantes de la Muñeca y el Señor Z como para que la nueva unidad especial investigara, no entendían nada pero un avance era un avance. Recogió otro pedazo de robot y notó que este tenía algo diferente.

—¿Ha tenido algún avance, comandante Sentry? — Preguntó Celestia entrando al lugar.

Todos los soldados se cuadraron ante la Princesa pero ella les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran y reanudaran sus investigaciones, tenía que solucionar esto de Señor Z y la Muñeca antes que las cosas escalaran a más y sus pequeños ponis se preocuparan.  
Flash por su parte le mostró a la Princesa el pedazo de robot que acababa de recoger.

—De momento sólo hemos logrado comprobar nuestras sospechas que los soldados que sirven a esos dos son una especie de criaturas artificiales de metal animadas por algún tipo de magia, ya los analizaremos en el cuartel.

Celestia asintió recogiendo con su magia una de las muñecas de la Muñeca.

—¿Y esta cosa?

—También son estructuras de metal pero más pequeñas y recubiertas de una especie de tela.

Celestia asintió gravemente y Flash en su nerviosismo se arregló una pulsera que tenía en su casco.

—¿Te lo regaló Bright? — Preguntó la Princesa con media sonrisa.

—Sí, quiera que no me relaja tener algo que me recuerda a mi hijo.

—Yo también tengo un pequeño vaso de cerámica que él me hizo — sonrió ella. — Es un chico muy vivaz, y al igual que Twilight puedo sentir que está atado a un destino mágico que cambiará la historia de Equestria; pero no puedo decir qué con seguridad, no todavía. De cualquier forma si queremos que Bright alcance su destino necesitamos mantener Equestria segura, no quiero que Grogar regrese por culpa de un par de irresponsables.

—Canterlot es ahora la ciudad más segura de Equestria,

 _ **Casa de juguete de Luminositè, sótanos:**_

—Bien esto puede representar un problema — dijo Bright apagando el transmisor de la pulsera de su padre. — Creo que atacar la joyería de Goldand Diamonds está fuera de discusión.

Lumi, que hasta en ese momento estaba trabajando en sus nano-máquinas, se quedó paralizada.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! He estado esperando toda la semana idiota, no puedes quitarme esto.

—Lumi, no tenemos suficientes Z-Bots ni muñecas para toda la seguridad que hay en Canterlot en estos momentos. Es el precio de hacer un trabajo tan bueno.

Luminositè cruzó los cascos e hizo un puchero.

—¡He sido una niña buena por mucho tiempo! Necesito hacer una maldad y hacerla ya mismo. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que escribió esa regla? Si no te haces por lo menos un enemigo…

—Sí, sí. ¿Sugerencias?

Lumi miró hacia arriba y sonrió malvadamente.

—¿Qué tal si atacamos Ponyville? No haremos una maldad tan grande pero lo importante es hacer una mala acción cada día.

Bright sonrió y chocó cascos con ella, por algo era su mejor amiga.

—¿Sabes que si nos descubren nos vamos a meter en un montón de problemas, no? Y esta vez tendremos dos alicornios a quiénes enfrentarnos.

—Tu prima es una boba que cree en súper héroes… sí me suena a que nos dará problemas, usémoslo.

Bright miró a los ojos de su prima y se rio alegremente. Entonces ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas de trabajo y tomaron una la máscara de la Muñeca y el otro un par de mancuernillas que se colocó en sus cascos. Entonces activaron un comando que des-compactó los trajes. Los dos villanos 'más grandes' del mundo estaban de vuelta.  
Entonces Señor Z miró en una pantalla que tenía al lado y se puso a buscar.

—¿Qué salida utilizamos? — Quiso saber Muñeca.

—La salida sur está libre.

Entonces ambos se montaron en su vehículo y éste los llevó a una de las múltiples salidas de su guarida (lo suficientemente alejadas del pueblo) a gran velocidad. Entonces emergieron y un Z-Bot tomó a cada uno en sus garras y los llevó volando hacia Ponyville. Cabe resaltar que éstos no estaban programados para luchar, sólo iban equipados con el equipo de sonido de gran poder que usaba Z en todas sus presentaciones. Era el problema de tener poco equipo, pero ¡ey! Los lingotes de oro que sacaron al fundir el candelabro que robaron se vendían como pan caliente en el mercado negro y dentro de nada podrían comprar los materiales que necesitaban.

…

Flurry se encontraba en la tienda de cómics junto con sus nuevos amigos.

—Al menos recibimos las últimas ediciones a tiempo — suspiró la alicornio rosa tomando el último número de The Filly Second. — A propósito, ¿alguien sabe cómo distinguir a Reverse Filly Second de Whoosh?

—¡Dúh! — Se burló su amiga Beat Box. — Reverse Filly Second tiene sus ojos al descubierto y Whoosh usa lentillas negras y rojas.

—Sin mencionar que Reverse es la enemiga jurada de Mary Allen, la Filly Second original; y Whoosh no descansará hasta derrotar a Sally West, su sobrina y heredera.

Flurry asintió satisfecha.

—¿A poco no creías que nuestro selecto grupo de geeks y otakus no está a la altura de los del Imperio Cristal? — Presumió Light Spectra. — Piénsalo de nuevo.

—Sólo comprobaba si estaba entre verdaderos conocedores o tendría que entrenarlos como mi tío Spike me entrenó a mí.

—Quién sabe, tal vez seas tú a quien entrenemos.

Se rieron entre todos mientras se preguntaban los unos a los otros detalles que sólo un verdadero fan podría saber. Fue cuando Sparkler miró hacia arriba.

—¿Ya vieron esas sombras?

El grupo se calló y observó las enormes estructuras de metal que se posicionaron en el centro del pueblo, y no eran los únicos. Varios ponis miraban hacia arriba pero no todos, o al menos no todos hasta que sonó la música electrónica a todo volumen.

—Wow, suena a la música que pone mamá Vy — dijo Beat Box. — Ni mamá Tavi ni yo la soportamos. ¡Oigan imbéciles, callen eso!

Desde el cielo el Señor Z lo miró y apuntó uno de sus cañones de los cuales salió un chorro de agua fría a toda potencia que lanzó a la chica contra la pared. El Z-Bot entonces soltó a Señor Z que a pesar que cayó desde una altura considerable sobre sus cascos tan fuerte que creó una grieta en el suelo, y simplemente avanzó hacia la empapada y mareada Beat Box.

—Nadie me dice que me calle jovencita, es mi sencillo favorito y nadie lo critica.

Entonces Flurry avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Z.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de…

Z le dio un simple empujón pero tan poderoso que la hizo que la hizo atravesar la pared. Light Spectra y Sparkler dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados muy para el deleite del Señor Z.

—No me miren así es un alicornio, superará un golpecito de estos. Y por dulce que sea su otra amiga, no es de azúcar el agua no la derretirá. Pero creo que me desvío del tema aquí, ¿no conocen un buen lugar para cometer un crimen?

Los chicos sólo se le quedaron viendo asustados a Z, lo mismo que la dueña del puesto cuando finalmente la Muñeca aterrizó con gracia y elegancia frente a la alcaldía.

—Oye, ¿no quieres que nos llevemos los impuestos del pueblo? No es ni la mitad de lo que obtendríamos en Canterlot pero por hoy bastará.

—Y lo importante es hacer cada día una mala acción — se entusiasmó el Señor Z.

Los dos avanzaron hacia la alcaldía, cuando un lazo se ató alrededor del casco de Muñeca. Se volvió, una poni madura de pelaje naranja con la melena rubia que comenzaba a tirar hacia el plateado debido a las canas. El tiempo había hecho su mella en Applejack, pero aún seguía fuerte y decidida; y con sus ojos fijos en la villana.

—Suéltame o no respondo — dijo Muñeca indiferente.

—La que no responderá seré yo — amenazó Applejack halando el lazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Nada, la Muñeca entonces fue la que haló el lazo y la vaquera salió disparada hacia delante directo hacia la bufanda de Muñeca que se enredó alrededor de ella como una serpiente.

—Déjenle paso a la nueva generación — dijo Muñeca levantando a Applejack hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Entonces fuerte y decidida como siempre, Rainbow Dash llegó volando a máxima velocidad lista para taclear a la Muñeca.

—¡Nadie toca a mis amigos! — Gritó ella. — ¡APPLEJAAAAAACK!

Muñeca arrojó a Applejack contra Rainbow Dash haciendo que ambas rodaran por el suelo ya derrotadas; tristemente no se envejecía en vano. Y así sin más la Muñeca se volvió hacia Z y avanzó hacia la alcaldía.

—Tú encárgate de lo teatral yo iré a hacer mi mala acción del día, ¿de acuerdo?

Z asintió secamente y avanzó hacia las dos yeguas caídas a las que les dio su tarjeta de presentación.

—Un gusto, soy un villano y a partir de ahora les voy a causar problemas, muchos problemas. Ella es mi amiga la Muñeca que también es una villana pero no se toma el código de la villanía tan en serio como yo.

Entonces caminó alegremente hacia la alcaldía en donde el nuevo alcalde Caramel se encontraba atado fuertemente por la bufanda de la Muñeca. El pobre echaba humo como si recién hubiera recibido una descarga de la tecno-prenda.

—¿Entonces podría decirnos dónde oculta el dinero de impuestos?

Nada, Caramel no dijo nada. Muñeca suspiró y lo soltó.

—¿Destrozamos el lugar hasta dar con el dinero?

—Si no lo encontramos al menos ya nos presentamos.

Z avanzó hacia la pared detrás del escritorio de Caramel y de un golpe la tiró, hallando una caja fuerte.

—Literalmente el primer lugar en donde buscaríamos ¿En serio tenías que lastimar a alguien?

—No fue un gran cosa, un toquecito de estática nada más.

Muñeca asintió y extendió su bufanda la cual se enredó alrededor de la caja y ésta fue aplastada hasta que los bits comenzaron a salir. Z tomó una mini-aspiradora y sin más se fueron.

—¡No toquen eso, es el dinero del pueblo!

Caminaron hacia afuera ignorando a Caramel topándose con Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy encargándose de sus compañeras caídos. Entonces la alicornio morada los miró desafiante.

—Ustedes dos, he oído de ustedes.

—Un gusto Princesa, nous sommes Monseur Z y Le Piognet, a partir de ahora seremos conocidos como los villanos más temibles de todos los tiempos.

Twilight les disparó con todas sus fuerzas, un ataque de magia pura. Y la bufanda de la Muñeca se enredó por uno de los extremos al casco de su dueña como una serpiente y el otro extremo interceptó el ataque.

—¡Oh no, acabas de sacrificar una perfecta bufanda! — Gimió Rarity.

Pero luego bufanda entonces se posicionó frente a la unicornio blanca mostrándose tan brillante y hermosa como si no hubiera acabado de recibir un ataque de un alicornio.

—Pues no — dijo Muñeca. — Puedes ver que está perfectamente bien, este tipo de tela puede repeler automáticamente la magia así como el polvo y la humedad.

—Increíble, y se ve realmente cómoda — dijo Rarity acariciando la bufanda. — Es genial.

—Yo sé — admitió Muñeca. — Es tan sumiso a mi voluntad como cualquier músculo de mi cuerpo y tiene quinientas veces mi propia fuerza.

La bufanda se enredó alrededor de Rarity y antes que la poni blanca pudiera decir algo ésta se enredó en su cuerpo y fue lanzada contra Fluttershy de nuevo haciendo que ambas rodaran por el suelo. Twilight gritó y voló contra Muñeca pero se topó de cara con uno de los cañones de Z.

—¿Entonces electricidad o sonido de alta frecuencia? ¡ADIVINEMOS!

Una onda sónica de gran poder lanzó a la alicornio morada hacia atrás destrozando un árbol en el camino.

—Eso no fue nada amable — amenazó Pinkie Pie.

—Es una alicornio se recuperará — dijo él tranquilamente.

—¡Como ésta otra alicornio! — Gritó Flurry saltando desde un árbol encima del villano.

—¡Quítate!

La pequeña alicornio lanzó un ataque mágico a máxima potencia de lo que podía lograr sobre Z pero igualmente no funcionó contra el tipo. Pinkie por su parte apuntó su cañón de fiestas contra Muñeca y lanzó un chorro de pastel contra ella. Muñeca saltó eludiendo el ataque de Pinkie y dirigió su temible bufanda contra Pinkie pero ella alertada por su Pinkie-sentido eludió el golpe.

—¡Fallaste!

—Te mueves rápido para tu edad anciana.

—Lo importante es mantenerte joven en el corazón — dijo Pinkie Pie sacando la lengua.

Muñeca dio un ágil salto hacia atrás cayendo justo frente a Rarity y Fluttershy. Antes que se diera cuenta un nuevo chorro de pastel le dio en plena cara pero ella lo apartó con aburrimiento encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Cómo es que recibiste de lleno la crema sin ensuciarte? — Se maravilló la unicornio.

—La tela, he visto tu trabajo y eres genial pero te enfocas en cosas demasiado frívolas amiga mía. De estar en tus herraduras le apuntaría a la industria militar, mis creaciones se irán hacia allá cuando me haya divertido. Tela a prueba de todo que además se ve fabulosa.

—La usas para el mal — se quejó Fluttershy.

—Je sais, es mi hobby, qué le voy a hacer.

—¡Ey villana, no estás concentrada! — Gritó Pinkie Pie.

Muñeca sacó una muñeca de su bolsillo y se la presentó a Pinkie.

—Si eres tan joven en el corazón, ¿juegas a las muñecas?

Pinkie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Muñecas? ¿Te gustan?

—¡Me encantan! Tanto que me convertí en una, por eso soy la Muñeca.

Pinkie no entendía pero entonces la muñeca avanzó hacia ella y soltó un gas frente a ella haciendo que la chica cayera inerte en el suelo.

—¡Pinkie! — Gritaron Fluttershy y Rarity.

La muñeca de la Muñeca se volvió hacia ellas y las bañó en el gas también.

Mientras tanto Flurry Salió disparada hacia atrás cayéndole encima a su tía Twilight gracias a un relámpago que le lanzó Señor Z.

—Gracias por amortiguar mi caída tía.

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Es un villano peligroso!

—¡Y por eso lo acabaré! — Se rio la pequeña volando de regreso hacia Z.

Z apuntó con su cañón de sonido y tras bajar un poco la frecuencia le dio con una nueva onda a Flurry pero sólo lo suficiente como para marearla. La pobre chica se tapó los oídos como pudo ante aquel ataque y sin más Z corrió hacia ella y le dio una patada al pecho que la mandó hasta el otro lado de la calle.

—¡Flurry Heart! — Gritó Twilight volando hacia a Señor Z.

Señor Z saltó hacia donde estaba la alicornio menor y la blandió frente a él como un escudo.

—Es caer bajo pero bueno, ¿te molestaría parar? — Preguntó Z.

Twilight efectivamente paró y fulminó al villano con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿De momento? — Se dijo él. — Creo que darte una de mis tarjetas de presentación.

Entonces le colocó una éstas en la boca a la alicornio rosa pálido y luego la arrojó con certera precisión directo hacia Twilight que recibió de lleno el golpe, otra vez. Simplemente su fuerza era increíble.

—No te saldrás con la tuya… — dijo Twilight levantándose.

—Ya lo hice, cuando lo único que quieres es hacer maldades media vez le arruinas el día a alguien ya te saliste con la tuya. En fin, algún día toda Equestria temblará ante mí.

Entonces lanzó una nueva descarga de sonido que lanzó a las dos alicornios lejos por última vez y los dos villanos se marcharon. Cumplieron su cometido.

…

Incluso luego de vivir todo aquello Flurry sonreía, el maldito de Z le había dado la paliza de su vida sin esforzarse siquiera pero estaba contenta, muy contenta. Era justo lo que le había dicho a Spike antes de irse del Imperio. Si tenía que vivir en la realidad la moldearía como le diera la gana y ese par de idiotas lo estaban haciendo. Ellos habían transformado la vida real en un cómic de súper villanos. ¿Y qué faltaba?

—Súper héroes.

—¿Decías algo? — Preguntó preocupada Twilight.

—No te preocupes tía, estoy con la cabeza dándome vueltas por esos dos pero estoy bien.

Twilgiht asintió, al menos tenía que reconocer que esos dos no mataron a nadie sólo los incapacitaron.

En cuanto llegaron al Palacio Flurry se excusó y fue a su cuarto. Sin más abrió su viejo cuaderno de bocetos en donde practicaba sus conceptos de cosplay y dibujó. No una copia de un personaje para disfrazarse en la comic-con sino uno propio, alguien en quién convertirse de verdad.

Miró en una esquina a uno de sus cómics predilectos, en estos una chica tomaba la identidad del héroe enmascarado Heart of Darkness, haciéndose pasar por un semental para ocultar mejor su identidad.

—Mala idea no es… ¿capitana? No, capitán. No será el mejor nombre pero al menos así no van a olvidarme. Yo seré el Capitán Asombroso.

* * *

 **Un detalle que olvidé mencionar en mis últimas notas finales es que a pesar que este universo compartirá ciertos elementos con 'la custodia de Spike' como el hecho de Spike viviendo en el Imperio Cristal y la existencia de Tootsie Floute aclaro que no son el mismo, repito, no son el mismo.**

 **Y sí, un poco forzada la escena de acción pero lo importante en el cap era que quería darle a Flurry una aproximación a Z para que se convierta en su némesis. Su nombre de heroína es pésimo pero fue a propósito.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Regla 7

**Regla # 7: el verdadero poder de un villano no está en su fuerza sino en poder debilitar a sus enemigos**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, una tarde preciosa en donde Ponyville poco a poco retomaba su vida normal luego del ataque de los misteriosos villanos. Incluso la Princesa Celestia ofreció entregar un suplemento del tesoro para reponer los impuestos robados por Z y Muñeca. Todo eran un alivio, incluso la Princesa de la Amistad lo tomó con calma y ahora mismo se encontraba cuidando de su hijo y sobrina que estaban enfrascados en las tareas escolares. O aclarando, Bright dormía plácidamente en su silla luego de terminar sus deberes en quince minutos mientras que Flurry seguía luchando contra las matemáticas.

—Vamos querida, no puede ser tan difícil — dijo Twilight mirando por encima del hombro de su sobrina. — Ya casi lo tienes, intenta concentrarte.

—No puedo hacerlo — dijo ella exasperada apartando bruscamente su cuaderno. — No es mi culpa que no sea una nerd como tú o como Bright. ¿En serio qué importa si no sé matemáticas? ¿A quién le importa la escuela? ¡Soy una Princesa!

Twilight la miró severamente y Flurry dio un quejido pegando la cara contra la mesa.

—Perdón tía pero estoy harta y no puedo más — dijo Flurry recuperándose. — Los estudios no son lo mío, ¿sí? Perdóname, y no te quise llamar nerd.

—Tranquila, lo soy y estoy orgullosa de serlo — dijo Twilight ya más calmada. — Pero puede que tengas razón, un descanso antes de seguir con la tarea. ¿Limonada?

—Eh… sí gracias — dijo la pequeña alicornio sacudiendo a su primo con su magia. — ¡Oye Bright! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!

El niño abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró a los cuadernos desparramados por la mesa.

—¿Ah, ya terminaste prima Flurry? Menos mal, ¿mamá tengo que acompañar siempre a mi prima haciendo tareas? Es súper aburrido oírla quejarse y sollozar todo el rato.

—No Bright, no te preocupes — suspiró Twilight. — Pensé que tu velocidad para hacer los deberes podría motivar a tu prima a hacer los suyos pero no creo que el problema sea la motivación. ¿Qué crees que te está molestando Flurry?

La preadolescente sólo cruzó los cascos y pateó una silla vacía junto a ella gruñendo.

—No sé, creo que sólo soy algo tonta. No puedo hacerlo y no me gusta, ¡no me gusta!

—Y te la pasabas leyendo cómics con el tío Spike — dijo irónico Bright. — ¿Verdad?

Twilight abrió la puerta con su magia, la señal que Bright esperaba. Agradecido recogió sus cosas y salió a buscar a su amiga Luminositè. Mientras Twilight volvió a mirar a Flurry.

—Tú no eres tonta Flurry, según tu Shine te las arreglaste para engañarlo a él y a Cadence todo el año para no meterte en problemas. ¿O acaso es mentira que hiciste falsificaciones perfectas de los reportes de tus notas y de las firmas de tus padres? ¿Eh, pequeña?

—No soy tan buena si al final me pillaron y me mandaron contigo — se quejó la joven.

Twilight rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a ella para acariciar su melena en plan conciliador. Al principio Flurry la trató de empujarla pero tras pensárselo medio segundo sonrió y disfrutó del dulce contacto de su tía; justo lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

—Ya querida — dijo Twilight. — Toda acción trae sus consecuencias, y es lógico pensar que si haces cosas malas las consecuencias serán malas justo como las buenas acciones te traerán cosas buenas. La verdadera razón por la que Shine te mandó conmigo no es para que te ponga al día con tus estudios, sino para que te enseñe a usar esa brillante mente tuya para algo bueno.

—De ser por mí dejaría de estudiar y me dedicaría sólo al cosplay y a leer cómics. No sé, tener un negocio de cosplays… eso me suena genial.

Twilight se rio.

—Ya me imagino cuando te toque recibir tu título oficial, ¿acaso quieres ser conocida como la Princesa de los Cómics?

—No, ya lo he discutido con el tío Spike y el título que quiero cuando sea grande será Princesa Geek. Mil veces menos cursi que Princesa del Amor.

Las dos se rieron alegremente.

—Ya te relajaste, eso es bueno.

—Sí, gracias tía. Es difícil cuando no todos podemos ser perfectos como Bright.

Twilight la besó en la frente.

—Bright no es perfecto querida. Nadie lo es. De hecho me acabo de acordar de su peor berrinche… ah, niños.

—¿Qué pasó? — Quiso saber Flurry súbitamente interesada.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, ¿entendido? — Dijo Twilight.

—Con cerrojo o hago cita con el oculista — dijo Flurry sonriente.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de las consecuencias de hacer cosas malas? No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó ya que fue hace cinco años, la cosa es que Bright se molestó conmigo por… uf, no recuerdo. El asunto es que dijo que quería dejar de ser 'bueno' y quiso arrancarle en plena calle su bastón a una viejita para que se cayera, dijo que eso hacen los 'malos' ponis. Lo atrapé a tiempo, le di unas buenas nalgadas y creía yo que ahí terminó a todo pero cuando regresamos a casa dijo que no iba a ser bueno y que quería ser malo. Le dije lo que te acabo de decir, que las malas acciones traen malas consecuencias. Uf, se encerró en su cuarto toda la tarde planeando según él la forma perfecta de ser malo y siempre salirse con la suya.

—¿Lo volviste a nalguear? — Preguntó Flurry con una risita.

—¿Para qué? No hizo nada más que gritar y patalear en su cuarto; lo dejé que se calmara solo y funcionó. Jamás me enteré de su famoso plan para ser malo y salirse con la suya y seguro ya lo olvidó a estas alturas. Pero como ves, hasta el 'perfecto' de tu primo tiene sus cosas.

Flurry se rio como loca.

—Prometiste no decirle nada a tu primo, es de esas cosas que no le gusta que le recuerden.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero es divertido.

—¿Entonces lista para seguir con las tareas?

—Ahora que ya me reí, sí.

Poco después lograron terminar, relajarse funcionó de maravillas y finalmente Flurry pudo retirarse a la santidad de su cuarto en donde abrió su libreta de bocetos. En un inicio había considerado un traje de spándex rosa, casi tirando a magenta como el pelaje de su madre; con un casco que cubriría por completo su rostro igual al de Z; pero el de ella tenía un visor azul. Pero luego recordó que se suponía que tenía que ser un chico así que lo cambió a blanco y verde. Lo que no había cambiado era el diseño del casco, ese tenía que ser igual al de Señor Z.

—Tienes que saber que tú me creaste, tú me diste un propósito en la vida; me enseñaste que la vida puede ser un cómic si te esfuerzas lo suficiente — sonrió la alicornio acariciando uno de sus dibujos que representaba precisamente al villano. Luego pasó de página en donde había un dibujo de Muñeca y su mirada pasó de la adoración a una muy seria. — Y tú, tú serás la primera en caer.

Entonces se levantó de golpe y corrió a la sala en donde Twilight tomaba un poco de té aliviada de terminar con los deberes de Flurry.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… — se dijo la alicornio morada.

—¡Tía! — Dijo Flurry desde el piso de arriba. — ¿Te importa si uso el gimnasio?

—No, adelante. Pero no toques el equipo de pesas de Flash o el de Bright.

Flurry asintió y fue a entrenarse. Si quería derrotar a esos dos tenía que ser fuerte, ser la perfecta súper heroína, ¿o sería un súper héroe? Igual tenía que lograrlo sin importar qué.

 _ **Casa de juguete de Luminisitè:**_

Lumi levantó su mirada de su labor de costura, le gustaba hacer los vestidos de sus muñecas a casco y jugar a vestirlas antes de usarlas era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—¡Bright cállate! ¡No puedo coser con el ruido!

El chico se encogió de hombros tomando con su magia una llave inglesa y varias tuercas para seguir trabajando en el vehículo de ambos.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer esto en casa o me descubrirán.

—Igual yo.

—Deberíamos separar los talleres.

—No es una mala idea — dijo la unicornio rosa. — ¿Entonces en qué trabajas?

—Canterlot está súper protegido y ahora Ponyville lo va a estar también; y con la boba de mi prima viviendo en mi casa no puedo esperar a tener completa mi armada de Z-Bots, tengo que hacer una villanía ya o voy a volverme loco. Pero tenemos que cubrir más terreno.

—Ya, no peleamos contra una gran fuerza concentrada en un solo lugar sino los obligamos a separarse en grupos más fáciles de manejar — dijo Muñeca considerándolo. — Amigo eres un genio.

—Los dos lo somos. Y por eso es divertido trabajar juntos pero creo que de vez en cuando podemos atacar por nuestro lado, hasta en dos ciudades diferentes.

Lumi sonrió, le gustaba la idea.

—Necesito mi propio vehículo.

—De nada.

Lumi lo miró algo confundida pero entonces soltó un emocionado 'hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' cuando Z hizo un ademán apuntando al armatoste que estaba construyendo; entonces la chica saltó a abrazar al chico que resistió como pudo la fuerza de su amiga que tomándolo desprevenido le plantó un enorme beso.

—Eww, Lumi — dijo él limpiándose.

—Perdona, me emocioné mucho. ¿Entonces tengo mi propio Muñeca-Móvil?

—Te dejaré personalizarlo pero sé que lo tuyo no son los grandes motores sino las cosas pequeñitas y letales; ah y los detalles. ¿Entonces puedo seguir?

—Estoy tan emocionada que no podré seguir cosiendo, iré a pensar en mi diseño para mi nuevo Muñeca-Móvil.

—Debí pensar en esto cuando no me dejaste pintar nuestro transporte de negro.

* * *

 **Otro cap corto sin acción pero que sirve para determinar el curso de los siguientes caps. Igual tengo que pensar en cómo le hará Flurry para convertirse en una verdadera súper heroína de forma creativa.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Regla 8

**Regla # 8: siempre haz un espectáculo de ti mismo ante tus enemigos, así les muestras que estás seguro de salir victorioso**

 _ **Palacio de Cristal:**_

El día estaba inusualmente tranquilo para la Guardiaa de Cristal, con el paso de los años se habían ido acostumbrando a la presencia de la pequeña Princesa que los hacía mantenerse siempre alerta debido a lo ruidosa que era y a que siempre trataba de desobedecer a sus padres saliendo sin permiso o bien, intentando evitar que llegue el verdadero reporte de notas. Los guardias de Cristal eran los más alertas y hábiles de Equestria gracias a una preadolescente hiperactiva y desobediente. Y dicho sea de paso, la extrañaban mucho.

—Este moretón me lo hizo ella en su última noche que estuvo en el Palacio, qué tiempos.

—Sí, le dije al General Armor que no lo hiciera, esa mocosa hacía nuestras vidas interesantes — se quejó el oficial superior. — ¿Ahora qué? ¿Pasar todo el día rascándonos el ombligo como las otras Guardias? Viejo a veces me fastidia lo pacífica que es Equestria.

Los demás de su unidad se rieron sabiendo que no hablaba en serio, pero entonces todos se callaron. Un sonido, sólo eso necesitaron para saltar de sus posiciones y correr hacia el piso de abajo, hacia un saloncito que no utilizaban pero igualmente estaba llena de objetos valiosos como un juego de platería, ornamentos de oro y otros adornos decadentes de la época de cierto monarca que no mencionaban. La puerta estaba cerrada con cerrojo, no importaba uno de los unicornios usó su magia para volar la puerta y todos entraron. Lo que hallaron no fue lo que esperaban:

Una muchacha alta con un traje negro vestida con un traje de spándex negro y una larga bufanda rojo rubí con una máscara de porcelana; que estaba colocando la platería como para una cena, cuyas invitadas eran un montón de muñecas vestidas igual que ella.

—Ah, quelle belle surprise, no esperaba verlos hasta más tarde — dijo ella haciendo una elegante reverencia. — Permítanme presentarme, je sois le Piognet, pero ustedes pueden llamarme La Muñeca. ¿Quién de ustedes caballeros es el oficial en jefe?

El aludido levantó un casco y ella extendió el suyo propio, en donde su bufanda se enredó como serpiente y sin más depositó su famosa tarjeta de presentación en el casco levantado.

—Como pueden ver soy una villana y un Palacio Real es el lugar perfecto para ejercer moi profesión: hay tantas cosas valiosas para robar, cometer vandalismo a gran escala y por supuesto golpear a algunos guardianes del orden. ¿Conocen a algunos de esos por aquí?

Suficiente, los soldados corrieron a detener a la Muñeca, cuando varias de las muñecas ese levantaron emitiendo luz de sus ojos amarillos. Los extraños soldados avanzaron hacia ellos emitiendo su extraño pitido: _'gero, gero, gero, gero'_ y se abrazaron de sus armaduras. Inmediatamente emitieron una especie de corriente eléctrica que no electrocutó directamente a los soldados sino que magnetizaron las corazas y antes que entendieran qué diablos quedaron pegados los unos a los otros. Muñeca hizo una exagerada reverencia y su bufanda se enredó alrededor del grupo y los arrojó contra una pared.

—Sí, no fue suficiente para tachar ese pendiente de mi lista pero es un inicio. ¿Tienen más?

Los guardias no respondieron, se encontraban inconscientes, así que Muñeca volvió su atención a sus muñecas; la mitad se levantó y recogieron toda la platería y salieron por las ventanas mientras que la otra mitad recorrió las paredes hacia el techo y con varias sierras programadas crearon un enorme agujero suficiente para que la villana pudiera saltar a través de él.

Cadence y Shining estaban tomando el té juntos, desde que Flurry se había ido con su tía se sentían algo solos pero también lo tomaron como una buena oportunidad para que la pequeña aprendiera un poco de responsabilidad y de paso aprovechar sus vacaciones de ser padres y pasar tiempo como pareja.

—Extrañaba estos momentos juntos — dijo Shining besando la mejilla de su esposa. — No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo en familia pero…

—Sí, a veces nos faltan momentos a solas, yo los extrañaba también — sonrió la alicornio rosa seductoramente. — ¿Entonces qué, hacemos un espacito en nuestras agendas para un picnic con final feliz?

Shining la besó con fuerza… y entonces el suelo frente a ellos se vino abajo. Saltaron del susto, cuando una extraña poni vestida de… ya conocen el resto. La Muñeca de nuevo hizo una reverencia.

—No, el venir a interrumpirlos no fue accidente sino efecto dramático. Me carte de visite — dijo ella extendiendo dos de sus tarjetitas hacia los príncipes de cristal. — Ahora si me disculpan yo me voy por acá.

Se dirigió a la puerta y efectivamente por la pared de cristal vio reflejado cómo los dos esposos le lanzaron un ataque mágico al mismo tiempo. Ella dio un ágil salto dando múltiples vueltas en el aire con su bufanda moviéndose bellamente en espiral alrededor de ella con gracia y elegancia. Los dos ataques dieron de lleno en la prenda que soltó chispas y humo y ella tuvo que quitársela del cuello antes que las nano-máquinas hicieran corto-circuito por completo. Mala señal, significaba que no podría resistir un ataque combinado una segunda vez.

—Demonios, me gustaba mucho esa bufanda. ¡Muñecas!

Tres de sus muñecas explotaron sacando una cortina de humo la cual le hubiera ayudado a escapar de no ser porque Cadence usó sus alas como ventilador de gran potencia y antes que la villana se diera cuenta ella y el humo salieron disparados hacia el salón de junto creando una gran grieta en la pared. El cristal se fragmentó en cientos de pequeñas astillas que se trataron de clavar en Muñeca.

—Se ve que necesitas atención médica — dijo Cadance avanzando. — Dime quién eres y qué quieres y te la conseguiré para luego mandarte a prisión.

—Mercí pero no mercí — dijo Muñeca sacudiendo las astillas y avanzando. — Soy más sólida de lo que parezco ma chère Princesse. ¿Qui suis-je? Como dice mi tarjeta yo soy Le Piognet y en cuanto a qué quiero, quiero eso.

Señaló hacia atrás de Cadance, ella no se volvió, no le daría a la villana la oportunidad. Fue Shining el que le hizo caer en la cuenta en qué cuarto estaban cuando dijo a qué apuntaba Muñeca:

—Quieres el trono.

Muñeca hizo una reverencia y corrió contra Cadence a toda velocidad, ella y Shining estuvieron a punto de responder el ataque con uno propio cuando una explosión tremenda al otro lado de la habitación llamó su atención; suficiente para que Muñeca les diera una patada a ambos que los lanzó fuera del salón. Rodaron por el suelo cuando algo amortiguó su golpe, se volvieron; eran sus soldados todos afectados por el maldito gas aturdidor de Muñeca. Ella sonrió por dentro, había traído sólo quince de esas Muñecas y ya habían cumplido su cometido, lamentaba las seis explosivas que tuvo que sacrificar pero por lo menos le habían dado una petite ventaja.

Los dos Príncipes se levantaron dispuestos a seguir peleando.

—Adelante, intenta vencernos si quieres pero aún si lo haces el Imperio jamás te seguirá — dijo Cadence. — No se convertirán en tus esclavos.

—Y protegeremos a nuestra gente hasta el final — dijo Shining tomando una espada de su compañero caído y tras envolverse a sí mismo en un escudo mágico se tele-transportó sobre Muñeca para darle una estocada.

Ella no se molestó en eludirlo, recibió de lleno el golpe y luego lo volvió a apartar de un empujón. Miró a sus oponentes con sincera perplejidad.

—Creo que ha habido un horrible malentendido sus Majestades — dijo ella haciendo un gesto dramático. — No busco derrocarlos, ¿por quién me toman? No, sólo quiero el trono.

Cadence no andaba para bromas.

—¿Y eso no significa derrocarnos?

—No significa que me parece una silla muy hermosa y cómoda por lo que me la llevaré de souvenir.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, ¿literalmente llevarse el trono? Muñeca de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y dio una rápida voltereta dándole una patada certera al pecho a un soldado que trató de atacarla por la espalda. Entonces una de las muñecas le dio una tremenda descarga eléctrica. Había visto a miles de ponis recibir descargas eléctricas, pero esto era nuevo; el sujeto parecía estar recibiendo una cantidad intolerable de dolor. La muñeca lo soltó.

—¿Sólo quedas tú de tus compañeros?

—¿Cómo me viste?

—Mis muñecas son ojos y oídos para mí.

Y hablando de sus muñecas, le advirtieron de un nuevo ataque combinado de Cadence y Shining que a juzgar por cómo dejó una de sus bufandas supo que ni su traje resistiría algo así. Arrancó una gran porción del suelo y lo lanzó para protegerse. El impacto destrozó el pedazo de cristal en segundos pero de todos modos Muñeca recibió una patada combinada de los Príncipes de Cristal. El golpe la lanzó sobre el soldado que recién había incapacitado que quedó inconsciente por el impacto.

—Esto está tornándose tedioso, si me disculpan planeo pasar el resto de mi tarde sentada cómodamente en mi silla nueva cosiendo vestidos para mis muñecas.

Shining y Cadence iban a decirle algo cuando las muñecas emitieron una luz cegadora, que al estar en un Palacio de Cristal se reflejó por todas partes. Los dos se cubrieron pero era tarde, quedaron ciegos por unos instantes; justo lo que necesitaba Muñeca. Con su enorme fuerza arrancó el trono del suelo.

—Ustedes perdonarán pero me tengo que ir, y antes que nada aclaro que no tengo nada contra ustedes sino que lo hago por el simple placer de hacer todos los días por lo menos una mala acción. Au revoir.

Y así se despidió con un beso para luego saltar sobre su transporte con su botín y se alejó.

—¿Estás bien querida?

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Se levantaron y tras reanimar a los soldados todos se dispersaron en busca de la tal Muñeca pero salvo por una especie de máquina voladora alejándose a toda velocidad nadie vio nada. Pero lo peor llegó cuando un soldado llegó muy agitado ante los dos Reyes de Cristal.

—¡Sus Majestades! Algo extraño pasó, no encontrábamos por ninguna parte el Corazón de Cristal.

—¿QUÉ? — Soltó Cadance. — Pero no está nevando ni nada…

—Precisamente, luego revisamos y alguien lo escondió simplemente en una librera del cuarto contiguo. ¿Sabe lo que significa?

Shining frunció el entrecejo.

—Es un mensaje. La loca trata de demostrarnos que de haber querido se lo hubiera llevado.

Enviaron un mensaje a Celestia vía Spike cuando él regresaba de la universidad y antes que pudieran reaccionar la Princesa misma acompañada de la unidad especial de Flash Sentry se encontraba revisando el lugar.

—Flash, qué bueno verte viejo amigo — dijo Shining saludando al pegaso.

—Me gustaría que hubieran sido otras circunstancias compadre. ¿Qué hicieron esos dos esta vez?

—¿Esos dos? — Se extrañó Shining.

—Z y la Muñeca.

Cadence le entregó la tarjeta a Flash.

—No conocemos al tal Z, a quien nos enfrentamos fue sólo a la Muñeca.

Flash levantó una ceja.

—Se supone que esos dos son inseparables, con su filosofía de hacer diariamente una mala acción aunque fallen… no, no entiendo… a menos que…

—¿A menos que qué, comandante Sentry? — Preguntó Celestia acercándose.

Flash se acercó hacia el boquete en donde estaba el trono y se mordió el labio.

—Intentan obligarnos a replegar fuerzas, al actuar separado cubren más terreno obligándonos a bajar la fuerza de oposición en Canterlot en muchas pequeñas que puedan manejar.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—Esos dos están dispuestos a llamar nuestra atención sin importar qué, ¿no es así? Bien, si eso quieren pensemos en cómo tenderles una trampa decente.

Todos asintieron, mientras tanto lejos de ahí un valiente soldado (el mismo que trató de detene Muñeca cuando sus compañeros cayeron) se encontraba mirando constantemente hacia atrás hasta que estuvo seguro de no ser seguido sacó un cristal volcánico y lo envolvió con su magia.

—Tirek, Tirek… habla Sombra.

El cristal emitió un brillo negro y la voz del temible centauro se hizo presente.

— _¿Hay una emergencia? Te dije claramente que esta vía de comunicación es sólo para…_

—No hay una emergencia, aún. Hoy me topé con un remedo de villana, hizo todo un show sólo para robar un estúpido trono y algo de platería…

— _No veo cómo sea una emergencia…_

—Cuando la confrontamos dijo simplemente que lo hacía por 'hacer diariamente una mala acción'. ¿A qué te suena, genio? Y no es la única, según reportes del trasero soleado hay otro idiota que igualmente hace todo un espectáculo de sí mismo al cometer crímenes relativamente menores; pero siempre caracterizados por una tendencia a desafiar a los más poderos y llamando la atención como un bobo a cuanta gente tenga cerca.

Se hizo silencio del otro lado del cristal.

—¿ _Crees que estén… intentando atraer a Grogar?_

—No le veo otra explicación.

— _Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! Esos idiotas no saben con qué se meten. Bien, calmémonos. Ve y localiza a Chrysalis, no creo que tenga problema en retrasar nuestro plan. Yo hablaré con Discord para convencerlo que nos ayude con esta situación._

—Teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Grogar todos estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos que destruir a ese par de estúpidos antes que pase algo realmente malo.

Los dos desactivaron la comunicación. Desde su escondite, Tirek tembló de miedo, ¿atraer a Grogar? Maldición, todo menos eso por favor… por favor.

—Pero los detendremos, la jodida cabra no vendrá porque no los dejaremos llamarla. Lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado…

* * *

 **Y bueno otro cap enfocado en Muñeca, me gusta describir su estilo de pelear, entonces espero les haya gustado y como siempre me despido como:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Regla 9

**Regla # 9: como villano siempre debes estar listo para enfrentar a tus posibles enemigos tanto héroes como otros villanos**

 _ **Cordillera de Cristal, montaña más alta:**_

Chrysalis se encontraba envuelta en varias mantas y tomando sopa de un viejo termo cuando un semental azul debido a la casi muerte por congelación entraba a la cueva en donde ella y su acompañante estaban tratando de calentarse. Sin saber cómo reaccionar Chrysalis le ofreció su termo de sopa pero el casi congelado Sombra la rechazó amablemente y se transformó a sí mismo en neblina por unos instantes para luego volver a su forma sólida pero ahora sin rastro alguno de su lamentable estado anterior.

—¿Desde cuándo los changellings se alimentan de sopa? — Preguntó el oscuro unicornio.

—No me alimenta nada genio, lo hago para calentarme. Esta helando aquí.

—Imagínate subir toda la maldita cuesta a casco, esto no es nada — dijo Sombra mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva. — Es una lata pero no puedo permitir que me detecten.

—Tú sabrás pero trata de mantenerte en una pieza por favor — suspiró la Reina.

—Pues si es cierto lo que nos advirtió no creo que ninguno de nosotros podamos mantenernos en una pieza por mucho más tiempo — dijo el otro villano en la cueva, Tirek, mientras se levantaba. — ¿Qué viste que te hizo estar tan seguro Sombra?

—Lo que ya te conté idiota — replicó el Rey Oscuro. — ¿Pudiste localizar a Discord?

—Sí pero me limité a dejarle un mensaje; ahora que se ha reformado no es de fiar.

—Él hará las cosas a su manera como siempre — razonó aprobatoriamente Chrysalis. — Como sea, ¿puedes abrir tu mente para mostrarnos qué pasó? Porque no voy a arriesgar meses de planeación sólo por una falsa alarma.

Sombra sí accedió a eso y de su cuerno emergieron las últimas imágenes del ataque de la Muñeca al Imperio de Cristal. Tanto Tirek como Chrysalis fruncieron el entrecejo ante esto.

—Como pueden ver, — dijo el Rey Oscuro, — su ataque entero se trató sólo de llamar desesperadamente la atención. ¿Pero de quién? ¿Grogar? Puede que me equivoque y que esta pareja de bobos ni siquiera sepa quién es Grogar, lo admito, pero de todos modos este tipo de juegos sí pueden terminar por atraer a la cabra del demonio.

—¿Pareja de bobos? — Preguntó Chrysalis. — ¿Hay alguien más haciendo esto?

—No atacó directamente el Imperio pero según reportes de las otras Guardias la tal Muñeca suele trabajar en pareja con un sujeto llamado Señor Z. Igual de teatral pero diferente a ella, no me pregunten porque no sé mucho más. ¿Entonces qué creen, actuamos o qué?

—Obviamente esto se debe de convertir en nuestra prioridad — dijo Tirek golpeando la pared. — Al caño el plan, ya esperamos por miles de años para conquistar Equestria, no veo por qué no podamos esperar un poco más.

—Si la cabra esa aparece no quedará mucho que conquistar de todos modos — dijo Chrysalis con un escalofrío y no, no era por culpa de la montaña.

 _ **Escuela de Ponyville:**_

Flurry estaba dibujando en su cuaderno lo que imaginaba sería una épica batalla contra el Señor Z dándole especial atención a los detalles del traje de su gran oponente. Vaya, incluso estaba quedando más bonito que el original. Sonrió, así debería de verse su oponente, su traje estaba bien pero distaba mucho de ser fabuloso como un buen villano de los cómics. Entonces…

—¿Señorita Flurry podría repetirme qué acabo de decir? — Dijo de pronto el profesor Button Mash.

—Eh, yo… _¿señorita Flurry podría repetirme qué acabo de decir?_

Toda la clase se rio el profesor y Flurry hizo una pequeña reverencia feliz en su papel de payasa pero el profesor se limitó a echarle una miradita a su cuaderno y tras arrancar la página le dio un amable golpecito en la nariz.

—Pon atención a la clase.

Al receso el grupo de los cómics se sentó tranquilamente a fastidiar a su amiga.

—En serio estás más ausente últimamente, ¿estás enamorada? — Se rio Sparkler.

—Mmh, ¿a poco ya te conseguiste un waifu? — Fastidió Beat Box.

Flurry dio un bufido.

—Ja-ja, no hay nadie que me guste y aunq…

No pudo continuar cuando la imagen de un villano de traje de spándex negro y casco del mismo color vino a su mente. El súbito sonrojo de Flurry produjo una carcajada general pero no le dio importancia y mejor pensó en las tareas que tenía que hacer para así poderse seguir entrenando.

Tras terminar rápidamente las tareas (era la condición que Twilight le había dado para usar el gimnasio) se puso a hacer una rutina de ejercicios como sentadillas, abdominales y flexiones además de correr una hora en la caminadora.

—Esa es toda una rutina — dijo una vocecilla desde el techo. — ¿Crees que sea suficiente para derrotar a un verdadero súper villano?

Flurry casi se cae de la máquina pero logró equilibrarse y seguir corriendo.

—¿Discord?

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Tengo mucho que entrenarme si quiero vencer a Señor Z.

Los ojos amarillos de Discord se asomaron en el tablero la caminadora junto con su sonrisa torcida.

—Así que te pondrás en forma, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo piensas vencer a un villano de su categoría? No digamos dos.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó ella.

—Tienen poderes, un ejército extraño que lo ayuda y luego de recibir un golpazo de Celestia escaparon como si nada. ¿Tú crees que podrás vencerlos sólo con estar en forma?

Flurry se bajó de la caminadora y se secó el sudor con una toalla.

—Ya pensaré en algo, ¿qué te importa?

Discord entonces hizo aparecer un traje de spándex blanco con detalles amarillos con un casco igual al de Z pero con sus propios colores. Flurry estaba fascinada tocando el material, se veía realmente cómodo.

—Estuve revisando tu cuaderno de bocetos espero no te moleste — dijo la criatura devolviéndole el dibujo. — Fui lo más fiel que pude a tu diseño original, ¿te gusta?

—¿Entonces es un traje para mí? — Se maravilló Flurry.

—Más que un traje, un traje de poder — explicó Discord. — No es por presumir pero este es uno de mis mejores trabajos: te dará súper fuerza, súper agilidad como la de esos dos locos y varias sorpresitas más. ¿Además querías ser capitán en lugar de capitana, no? Lo decía una anotación al reverso de tu dibujo, así que te hará ver como un semental adulto en lugar de la mocosa amante de los cómics que eres.

—¿Pero por qué me das esto? — Preguntó la joven admirando el uniforme de batalla por todos lados. — No me quejo, me lo quedo pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque recibí un mensaje es por eso — sonrió de oreja a oreja el sujeto.

—¿Ah? — Preguntó Flurry Heart.

Discord suspiró e hizo aparecer una hoja de papel con un mensaje garabateado.

—Verás yo creo que estos tipos raros son como tú: dos nerds que se toma los cómics demasiado en serio así que para atraparlo es mejor mandarle a alguien de su clase.

Flurry levantó una ceja.

—Voy a ignorar el tono y decir gracias por el apoyo. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Atrapa a este par de bobos, el mensaje que recibí fue de alguien desagradable a quien no quiero volver a ver pero su nota tenía razón en parte; este payaso no tiene ni idea de las consecuencias que pueden tener sus acciones y algo muy malo va a pasar si no les paramos los cascos pero no lo lograremos si lo hacemos a nuestra manera, se necesita alguien que piense como ellos.

Flurry sonrió.

—Voy a seguir entrenando.

—Bien por ti pero por favor acéptalo.

—Son dos contra uno.

—Invita a tus amigos nerds, no hay problema. Me divertiré de lo lindo viendo cómo se las arreglan para vencer a los dos payasos, además nada mejor que un buen equipo de súper héroes.

Flurry sonrió y acarició el traje.

—Genial.

El traje brillo y se compactó en un lindo colgante que Flurry se colocó maravillada.

—¡Genial!

—Oficialmente tu vida es un cómic, sólo detén a esos dos antes que pase algo realmente malo. Pongo mi confianza en ti niña, no doy segundas oportunidades.

—No te preocupes, yo el capitán asombroso voy a detenerlo.

* * *

 **No recuerdo quién me sugirió que Discord le diera poder a Flurry para detener a Bright pero gracias por la idea, le va muy bien a la trama tipo cómic. Espero les haya gustado y dentro de poco veremos a los súper héroes en acción.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Regla 10

**Regla # 10: un villano siempre acepta un reto con los cascos abiertos, ¿de qué otro modo demostraría su superioridad entonces?**

 _ **Calles de Canterlot:**_

La figura vestida de blanco y amarillo saltaba de tejado en tejado con gran agilidad mirando hacia todos lados y luego corriendo hacia su siguiente objetivo aunque no hallaba nada.

— _Flurry ya por favor_ — se quejó Discord en el auricular de su casco. — _No vas a encontrarlos hoy, ¿por qué no regresas y esperas a que aparezcan y puedas enfrentarlos?_

—No seas así, ¿nunca has recibido un juguete nuevo Discord? — Respondió la capitana-capitán saltando al tope de una chimenea de una mansión. — Además no he probado los poderes del traje, ¿no hay ni un pequeño crimen del que me pueda encargar?

Desde su casa mirando a Flurry en una bola de cristal, Discord suspiró y se puso a revisar.

— _Hay un grupo de pandilleros asaltando a un poni en el barrio rojo pero no es un lugar para que una Princesita de trece años como tú se ande paseando Flurry._

—¿Desde cuándo eres un adulto responsable? — Dijo la nueva heroína de mal humor. — Además puede que sea un lugar muy peligroso pero para Flurry Heart. Suerte que yo no soy Flurry sino el Capitán Asombroso y para mí el barrio rojo sólo es el terreno de caza.

— _¡Jajajajaja! De acuerdo niña, te diré dónde si me prometes que de esto ni una palabra a tus padres ni mucho menos a tu tía, ¡no me arriesgaré a que Fluttershy se entere!_

Y sin más el Capitán Asombroso comenzó a saltar por donde Discord le indicaba. Los barrios rojos, sus padres y todos los demás siempre le decían que se mantuviera alejada pero nunca le explicaron por qué; así que la verdad estaba muy emocionada. Por su parte Discord se rio y se frotó las manos emocionado, tal vez este encuentro no sería tan emocionante como verla pelear por fin con Z y la Muñeca pero al menos le daría una idea de qué tan bien había hecho ese traje de poder.

Finalmente el Capitán Asombroso llegó a la terraza de cierto club nocturno y se puso en cuclillas para observar la acción. Era un pobre poni que tenía toda la cara de haberse perdido y los tres pandilleros que lo asaltaban lo sabían. Uno de ellos lo sostenía, el otro tenía una navaja fija en la garganta del pobre poni y el último lo revisaba. Le quitaron una cámara (así que el sujeto era un turista) y una gran bolsa de bits.

—Bien, gracias por invitarnos a comer — se burló el de la navaja retirándola.

El pobre poni sólo tragó saliva mirando con tristeza la bolsa de bits. Entonces del techo una figura vestida de blanco cayó sobre el asaltante dejándolo estampado contra el suelo inconsciente. El Capitán Asombroso miró hacia abajo y lo sacudió confundida.

—Este tipo no se va a levantar en un buen rato, ¿verdad?

El pandillero de la navaja fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa y corrió a clavársela al Capitán, y al igual que con los Guardias Reales y el Señor Z, el arma rebotó sin hacer siquiera una marca en el traje. El sorprendido poni retrocedió asustado y el Capitán aprovechó para empujarlo lejos. Fue lo que según ella era un empujoncito pero el pobre poni salió disparado directo hacia una ventana atravesándola de lleno. El Capitán Asombroso miró sus cascos sorprendido, ¿él había hecho eso?

— _Ten más cuidado Princesita, ahora tienes la fuerza como de cien ponis._

—¡¿De cien ponis?! ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

— _Con el Señor Z nunca se sabe Altecita, pero puedo arreglar ponerte un botón para ajustar tu fuerza, ¿te parece?_

Antes que Flurry pudiera responder el asaltante que quedaba la quiso golpear, pero para Capitán Asombroso bien pudo ser una gentil caricia.  
Entonces el sujeto comenzó a retroceder asustado y el Capitán Asombroso apuntó su casco hacia él y disparó una onda sónica que lo hizo caer inconsciente.

—¡Increíble! — Celebró el Capitán.

—¡Por favor no me lastimes! — Pidió el poni.

—Tranquilo, el Capitán Asombroso está aquí para ayudar. Ahora toma tus cosas y sal de este barrio antes que te pase algo más.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡No sé cómo!

El Capitán Asombroso entonces tomó a los ladrones (menos el que metió a través de una ventana) en hombros y se volvió hacia el turista.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Mete tus cosas en tu alforja y sostente de mí!

El pobre poni obedeció sin entender a qué iba la cosa y el Capitán Salto con su enorme fuerza de regreso al techo y luego corrió y saltando de aquí a allá regresó a la parte turística de Canterlot aterrizando limpiamente frente a una patrulla de Guardias Reales.

La patrulla iba a reaccionar, ya que últimamente tenían la orden de detener a cualquier bobo con disfraz, cuando el Capitán depositó a dos pandilleros a los cascos de los soldados.

—Estos dos estaban asaltando a este pobre poni que terminó en el barrio equivocado, háganse cargo como es debido.

Entonces saltó de regreso al techo y los miró una última vez:

—¡Ah, y díganle al Señor Z que no dejaré que siga haciendo lo que se le dé la gana! ¡Equestria está bajo mi protección!

—¡Espere! — Llamó el turista. — Al menos dígame cómo se llama usted.

Hizo una reverencia.

—Yo soy… ¡EL CAPITÁN ASOMBROSO!

Y desapareció tras una cortina de humo.  
Los Guardias se rascaron la cabeza.

—¿El Capitán Asombroso?

—¡El Capitán Asombroso! — Dijo emocionado el turista.

 _ **Fábrica en construcción, ciudad de Trottenaghe**_ :

A todas luces un día más en la jornada, los ponis se encontraban terminando el turno de la mañana y se disponían a irse a almorzar cuando el andamio sobre el que estaban comenzó a temblar y pronto se vino abajo.  
Uno de los trabajadores en aquel andamio era un pegaso y a tiempo pudo salvar a uno de sus compañeros pero eran cinco en el andamio y no tenía ni la fuerza ni los cascos suficientes. Pero así de la nada en medio de una cortina de humo un héroe vestido de blanco y amarillo saltó al rescate con los cascos abiertos atrapando en un poderoso abrazo a los tres ponis que caían; y luego cayó con ellos absorbiendo de lleno el impacto.

—¡Oh no! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Preguntó uno de los ponis rescatados.

—Claro que estoy bien, yo soy el Capitán Asombroso — dijo el héroe levantándose como si nada sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Gracias, ha salvado nuestras vidas…

—¡Es el deber de todo héroe!

Desgraciadamente la alegría no les duró mucho porque el andamio caído se golpeó contra otro y éste cayó. No había nadie ahí pero sí un balde lleno de ladrillos que cayó y de no ser por la velocidad del Capitán Asombroso le hubiera caído encima al patrón, por suerte fue salvado empujado a tiempo; y esta vez fue con fuerza moderada. Todo le cayó encima pero de nuevo salió ileso.

—¡Gracias, gracias!

—Es el deber de todo héroe — dijo el Capitán comenzando a desaparecer tras una nube de humo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para agradecerle?

—Corran la voz: yo el Capitán Asombroso seré quien detenga al Señor Z.

Finalmente desapareció.

—Oye Discord qué gran trabajo con el visor del casco, esto de ver el mundo en cámara lenta es muy útil para estas emergencias.

— _Luego me felicitas en persona Altecita, veo otra emergencia en Maredrid, un toro perdió la pelea y se está desquitando con el público_.

El Capitán activó su dispositivo de tele-transportación y fue directo a la acción.

La situación en Maredrid era simple pero poco a poco se iba saliendo de control: en la última pelea de toros el famoso peleador Cuernos de Acero perdió el título de campeón ante el nuevo talento Miguel Tizón luego de cinco años invicto. En un ataque de ira comenzó a destrozarlo todo pero lanzar al árbitro contra la audiencia fue cuando todo se puso feo. Los ponis huían del toro enloquecido que se desquitaba con sus fanes. Y de pronto entre una nube de humo un poni vestido en spándex blanco y amarillo se plantó frente a él.

—Qué maduro, perdiste el cinturón y te enojaste. ¿Se te van a caer los pantalones?

El toro gritó y corrió listo para aplastar a ese impertinente pero cuando tiró su primer golpe el poni de blanco lo detuvo con un casco solamente.

—Mi turno.

Entonces dio una patada voladora. Desgraciadamente el toro era un peleador profesional esquivó el golpe y le dio una patada al héroe.

—¡Olé! — Rugió el toro golpeando de nuevo.

Aunque el héroe los recibía todos no podía tocarlo de vuelta.

— _Si así haces contra el Señor Z y la Muñeca lo que vas a hacer será el ridículo_.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

—¿ _Qué tal usar las otras funciones de tu traje de poder? Ya sabes, ¡tus superpoderes!_

—De veras, ¡soy un súper héroe!

—¿Con quién hablas? — Preguntó el toro. — ¿Ya te afectaron el coco mis golpes, poni?

—Sólo recordaba que no sólo soy un héroe sino un ¡súper héroe!

Y de sus cascos disparó una onda sónica que lanzó al toro contra una pared. De nuevo la agrietó pero eso no le importó a un verdadero experto en las peleas de toros. Cuernos de Acero rugió.

—¡Ahora si estoy MOLESTOOOOO!

Y se puso en pose de estampida para destrozar al Capitán Asombroso.

—¡MUEREEEEEE PONIIIIII!

El Capitán volvió a dirigir su casco hacia el suelo y disparó una nueva onda sónica contra el suelo debilitando la estructura; y en cuanto Cuernos de Acero pisó el área afectada se hundió sin remedio.

—¡Pelea, pelea como un semental! — Rugió el toro hundido hasta la cintura.

—Calla — dijo el Capitán Asombroso ajustando su traje para tener la fuerza de cien ponis y noqueándolo de un golpe.

Entonces llegaron los Guardias Reales.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí?

—No mucho, le gané al campeón por knock-out — explicó el Capitán Asombroso.

—Por dios, pensar que se puso así… — dijo el capitán del pelotón. — Este… muchas gracias…

El capitán hizo una reverencia.

—No me lo agradezcan, es el deber de todo héroe. Pero si pueden mándenle un mensaje al Señor Z; que yo ¡EL CAPITÁN ASOMBROSO! Seré quien lo detenga de una vez por todos.

Y desapareció entre una nube de humo.

—¿Acaso dijo el Capitán Asombroso?

Entonces Flurry regresó por una puerta de su clóset encantada por Discord.

—Oye esto de la puerta está genial, ¿cómo lo llamas?

—Una Puerta Loca — dijo Discord. — ¿Y qué tal tus desafíos a Z?

—Espero que responda — dijo ella acariciando el colgante que se transformaba en su traje. — Si no, lo sorprenderé cuando ataque de nuevo pero estaré lista, sí señor.

—No te preocupes, igual que tú el tal Z es muy infantil…

—¡Oye!

—…y no se resistirá a un desafío — siguió el draconequino. — Tranquila dentro de nada conocerás al niño de tus ojos y lo detendrás antes que llame la atención de alguien mucho más peligroso.

—¿Eh?

—Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor y estés lista — dijo Discord. — ¿Ahora no te gustaría un arma más grande y poderosa para luchar mejor contra esos bobos?

Y ese fue el inicio, pronto por todos los rincones de Equestria se escuchaban noticias sobre el justiciero enmascarado que siempre se despedía con su pésimo nombre y anunciando la caída del Señor Z y de la Muñeca, aunque de éstos últimos no se sabía nada.

 _ **Palacio de Canterlot, una semana después:**_

Flash intercambió una mirada con sus compañeros, que le dedicaron un saludo militar y pronto se acercó hacia el estudio privado de la Princesa Celestia y entró con cuidado.

—Permiso Altezas, ¿interrumpo? — Preguntó con cortesía.

—Para nada Comandante Sentry — dijo la Princesa Luna. — Precisamente estaba por retirarme.

—Pero quédate por favor Luna — dijo Celestia invitando abiertamente a Flash. — Después de todo el Comandante Sentry tiene a su cargo una importante investigación.

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

—Ah sí, sobre ese par de individuos que se autoproclaman villanos…

Flash hizo una reverencia y presentó una carpeta a Celestia.

—Precisamente vine a entregarle esta solicitud para contratar más personal de investigación; la aparición de este nuevo individuo está ocasionando más dudas que nunca en cuanto a este caso, sin mencionar que la gente está hablando más del Señor Z ahora que aparece este autoproclamado rival.

Celestia asintió gravemente.

—¿Cree usted que sea un truco del Señor Z para llamar más la atención?

—Exacto, hasta ahora sólo han surgido algunos rumores aislados por parte de las víctimas de sus crímenes pero el tal Capitán Asombroso también tiene la costumbre de llamar en demasía la atención y sólo ha alimentado las habladurías de la gente.

Luna levantó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo han reaccionado nuestros enemigos ante la actual situación?

—¿Nuestros enemigos? ¿Se refieren a las verdaderas amenazas y no un par de imbéciles (con perdón Altezas) que se la pasan jugando y llamando la atención? — Preguntó Flash.

Celestia bajó la cabeza suspirando.

—Tienes que entender Flash que Grogar era famoso por aterrorizar a todos por igual, como ya te dije antes lo que a él le interesa es hacer daño; mientras más personas mejor sin importar quiénes eran. Y cuando descubrió que su estilo de maldad, la verdadera maldad según él, no era compartida por los demás enemigos de Equestria éstos se convirtieron en sus diversiones favoritas. Está de más decir que prefieren morir antes que volverse enfrentar a él.

—Pero gente como Tirek…

—No hay nada que ninguno de esos bobos pueda hacer contra Grogar — dijo Luna con firmeza. — Pero no pensemos en ellos. Si Tia no autoriza más personal lo haré yo.

—Tranquila Luna, aquí tiene Comandante — dijo ella regresándole el documento ahora firmado y debidamente sellado. — Por favor detén esto.

—Con gusto — dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia y retirándose con disciplina.

Pero al apenas abrir la puerta un soldado entró disparado a la oficina partiendo el escritorio de Celestia en dos.

—¿QUÉ? — Soltaron todos.

El soldado se levantó tambaleándose.

—Tienen un mensaje…

Y se desplomó.  
Sin perder tiempo los tres salieron del pequeño cuarto y se toparon con una pila de soldados apaleados en el centro de la habitación mientras que dos sujetos vestidos de negro sostenían cada uno a un pobre guardia.

—¿A poco las Princesas estaban aquí? — Dijo sorprendida la Muñeca.

—Lástima, y yo que quería sorprenderlas con un escritorio destrozado.

—Bueno sigue siendo una mala acción que es lo que importa — dijo Muñeca.

Flash avanzó a toda velocidad y Señor Z se limitó a apuntarle con su casco haciendo emerger un cañón que lo atrapó en una especie de sustancia pegajosa.

—Quietecito estás más bonito — se burló el maestro villano.

Luna corrió hacia Z y le dio con todo usando su poder mágico y de paso taclearlo por impertinente. De nuevo no ocurrió nada.

—¿Qué?

—Su hermana ya lo intentó, no funciona.

Y la tomó del cuerno y la arrojó contra la pared. Celestia se preparó lista para atacar cuando Muñeca levantó un casco pidiendo paz al tiempo que sacaba un libro de su traje.

—No hemos venido a pelear con ustedes, ¿no les dijimos que ni sabíamos que estaban en casa? Queremos mandarle un mensaje al Capitán, y como ha estado usando a la Guardia Real como sus mensajeros pensamos en que podíamos hacer lo mismo.

—¿Mensaje? — Gruñó Flash. — ¿Y para eso apalean a tantos guardias?

—Sí, es nuestra mala acción del día — dijo Z. — Después de todo somos villanos.

—Pero en fin, díganle a mon capitaine que aceptamos su desafío con gusto, ya que un villano jamás rechaza un desafío; ¿de qué otro modo demostraríamos que somos los mejores? Tarado.

—Hasta su traje es un desafío contra mí — dijo Z. — ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto?

—¿A quién se creen que engañan? No es más que uno de ustedes para hacerse más fama — dijo Flash. — Pero escuchen: ¡jamás harán regresar a Grogar!

Z y Muñeca se miraron.

—¿Y ese quién es? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—No finjan, el verdadero señor de los villanos — dijo Luna levantándose.

—Pues si lo ven díganle que ese título será nuestro — dijo Z.

—En cuanto a Capitein le dicen que vamos a asaltar el casino Pharo's Palace en Las Pegasus. ¡Lo esperamos con ansias!

Entonces saltaron por una ventana cada quien a su vehículo. No sabían a qué iba todo ese asunto de Grogar pero al menos sabían que lograron probar su punto y dentro de nada se verían las ganas con el Capitán Asombroso.

* * *

 **El final forzado pero quería agrega Muñeca. El siguiente cap la primera gran batalla entre héroe y villanos. Espero les haya gustado el cap introductorio del Capitán Asombroso propiamente dicho y me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Regla 11

**Regla # 11: un villano siempre aprovecha la oportunidad de engañar a sus lectores**

Flurry estaba impaciente, Discord le había contado que su desafío había sido aceptado y que se enfrentarían por defender la caja de un casino; el problema era que tenían el dónde pero no tenían el cuándo y Flurry no podía dormir por lo emocionada que estaba por enfrentarse por fin cara a cara con ese brillante paladín de la injusticia, su nuevo ídolo.  
Irónicamente su reciente falta de sueño fue bastante buena para sus estudios ya que sus libros de texto eran tan aburridos que la ayudaban a dormir. El único problema era que soñaba con lo que leía así que se despertaba más aburrida de lo que se dormía.

—Pero pronto, pronto — dijo ella muy emocionada. — ¿Pero cuándo?

—¿No ves que estás cayendo precisamente en la trampa del villano? — Dijo una lámpara de noche transformándose en una figurina de Discord. — Juega con tu paciencia para que no estés en tu plena forma cuando lo enfrentes, es el truco más viejo de los cómics.

—No el más viejo pero sí uno de los clásicos — dijo Flurry encantada. — ¡Claro! Oh soy tan tonta, caí directo a su trampa y ni siquiera me di cuenta. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

—¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó Discord. — Tú misma lo dijiste, caíste en una trampa clásica y ni te diste cuenta. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Altecita?

—Porque soy oficialmente una heroína del cómic al ser vencida con ese cliché, además que ahora no voy a caer. Voy a relajarme y esperar a que ese tonto crea que realmente caí.

—Recuerda que no puedes bajar la guardia ante este gran enemigo villano — le recordó Discord. — Eres una heroína, y esta trampa te puede hacer caer de las dos formas.

—Yo sé, yo sé. Mientras tanto me voy a entrena mucho, mucho; cuerpo y mente. Voy a estudiar de cabo a rabo mi colección de cómics y cualquier truco que intente lo voy a descubrir. Dentro de muy poco verá el verdadero poder del Capitán Asombroso.

Discord prefirió no decir nada pero ya se imaginaba la escena entre fan-girl y su ídolo.

Pero lo que ambos ignoraban era que el maestro de los villanos no había anunciado su fecha de ataque era porque en verdad no lo sabía; y todo porque su compañera y mejor amiga estaba de viaje con su mamá chequeando la boutique de Manehattan.

Rarity había cambiado mucho con los años, en el sentido que ahora no se enfrascaba tanto en el trabajo y en sí misma como antes para poderle dedicar la atención a sus seres queridos, más específicamente su querida hija. Era difícil, sobre todo para una madre soltera, pero hacía lo que podía para hacerse espacio y le dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a su pequeña, que dicho sea de paso amaba a mamá Rarity sobre todas las cosas.

Luminositè era adoptada; todo comenzó cierta vez el Cutie-Mapa había mandado a Rarity a una ciudad lejana a arreglar cierto problema de amistad en un orfanato justo cuando una bebita de año y medio era traída. Según los registros la pequeña, de origen francés de ahí su nombre, había sido rescatada luego de sufrir varios maltratos y Rarity no pudo más y a su regreso sorprendió a todas sus amigas con la noticia que a partir de ese momento era madre. En el orfanato le advirtieron que los niños venidos de hogares problemáticos podían tener secuelas a futuro, como conductas antisociales o incluso tendencia a hacer daño a otros sólo por diversión; pero por suerte esta chiquilla jamás se mostró problemática ni mucho menos.

Y con el paso de los años Luminisitè era como una Rarity en miniatura en cuanto a sus gustos y actitudes elegantes; le gustaba mucho confeccionar ropa para muñecas y sus modales eran los de su madre, toda una damisela. Y si había algo que le gustaba mucho a la pequeña era disfrutar de la moderna y cosmopolita ciudad de Manehattan; y por supuesto Rarity lo sabía y la llevaba siempre que podía. Las dos se la pasaban genial entre ropa, espectáculos y comida deliciosa; sin mencionar con ciertos beneficios extras de los cuales Rarity no sabía nada.

En aquellos momentos se encontraban tras bambalinas en el escenario del próximo gran desfile de modas en donde todos los diseñadores presentarían sus nuevas creaciones al público. Rarity y CoCo por supuesto estaban ahí pero también otra poni que detestaban.

—Vi a la señorita Polomare por aquí cerca, supongo que husmeando entre las creaciones de los demás como siempre — le advirtió CoCo a Rarity. — Te aconsejo tengas cuidado.

Rarity asintió pensativa pero estaba tranquila, hacía tiempo que Suri Polomare no se metía con ella, a saber por qué. Pero entonces recordó que tenía que ir a verificar su turno junto con CoCo.

—Rayos, se me olvidó la hora — dijo ella preocupada, — Luminositè te quedas a cargo, procura que nadie se acerque.

La pequeña sonrió muy contenta e hizo una reverencia.

—Cuenta conmigo maman.

Rarity sonrió y corrió junto con CoCo dejando a Lumi sentada tranquilamente cosiendo un vestidito para sus muñecas (sus muñecas-muñecas no las muñecas de la Muñeca) cuando miró hacia un montón de abrigos colgados al fondo.

—¿Sabes Suri? El día de hoy te tengo excelentes noticias — dijo Luminositè con un tono dulce pero cruel.

—¿Tu madre finalmente descubrió que debe encerrarte en un manicomio, mocosa endemoniada? — Preguntó Suri saliendo a la luz y queriendo sonar desafiante, pero su voz temblaba.

Bastaba con verle a los ojos a la modista como para adivinar que esta niña le aterraba de veras. Todo comenzó la última vez que tuvo el monstruoso valor de querer robarle un diseño a Rarity: al igual que ahora la unicornio blanca había dejado a su hija a cargo de vigilar su ropa, Suri pensó que podría engañar a una niña ingenua… pero se equivocaba. Lo recordaba bastante bien:

—¡Esa ropa es de maman! ¡Quita tus sucios cascos de ahí! — Protestó la niñita de ocho años en ese entonces.

—Quítate, no sabes nada del negocio de la moda — dijo Suri dándole un fuerte empujón a la niña. Pensó que podía intimidarla lo suficiente como para mantenerla en silencio… pero se equivocaba, ah se equivocaba.

Luminositè extendió su casco en el cual su bufanda de seda se enredó como una serpiente y atrapó a Suri, sin entender nada Polomare intentó librarse pero entonces la bufanda se tensó para inmovilizarla, pero con tal fuerza que de inmediato se escucharon los huesos de Suri crujir.

—Uh te rompiste algo — dijo Lumi sonando extrañamente fascinada por el efecto causado. — Tengo que calibrar mejor la fuerza de mi bufanda… pero tú quisiste dañar a maman y por eso tienes que ser castigada.

Suri Polomare iba a gritar cuando otro extremo de la bufanda se introdujo en su boca para silenciarla y entonces la cosa soltó una descarga eléctrica de gran poder. De nuevo Lumi se dio cuenta que había exagerado (eso le iba a ocasionar quemaduras de segundo grado) pero de todos modos no le importó, de hecho una sonrisita linda pero llena de crueldad se dibujó en su inocente carita, y a partir de entonces se convirtió en el rostro de las pesadillas de Suri.  
Y a pesar de todo la pobre poni tuvo mucha suerte ya que de no ser por la ayuda de cierto príncipe le hubiera ido mucho peor. Y es que a pesar de conocer la personalidad retorcida y cruel que se ocultaba bajo esa tierna sonrisa y modales de dama de la alta sociedad, Bright jamás se sintió intimidado sino más bien fascinado y le ofreció su amistad. Al principio Lumi lo rechazó pero cambió de idea cuando a los cinco años le enseñó una forma más creativa y divertida de canalizar sus extrañas urgencias al combinarlas con diversión, mucho teatro y por supuesto su código de villanía para nunca ser atrapados.

Volviendo al presente, Lumi ignoró el chiste de Suri y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Te rindes? ¡Las noticias son que tengo antojo de helado de nutella y fresas! Y tú me lo vas a invitar si quieres que ignore que me estás espiando.

Polomare tragó saliva.

—Como quieras, pero te juro que no te vine a espiar ni a ti ni a tu mamá. Te lo juro de veras…

Luminositè asintió.

—Je sais, tienes que ser o muy valiente o muy tonta para volver a arriesgarte.

Suri mejor le extendió un recorte de periódico:

VILLANOS ATERRORIZAN CANTERLOT

—¿La de la bufanda eres tú, no? Reconocería en cualquier parte ese invento.

—Wi, mi amigo Monseour Z y yo tenemos un hobby particular. ¿Por qué quieres saber, Madame Polomare?

—Sólo quería comprobar, estuve aquí cuando tu amigo Z vestido de blanco y amarillo se puso a jugar al héroe.

Luminositè negó con la cabeza.

—El capitán es un tonto que quiere jugar con nosotros, no sé quién sea pero caerá.

Suri frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces no es un truco para hacerse más publicidad?

—Non, pero cuando nos veamos las caras debería de darle las gracias. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, y ahora mismo me voy por tu helado.

Y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras tanto Bright se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo aburridamente el último número de la revista del colegio de ingenieros disfrazado de un libro de historias varias para niños, el chico suspiró. Sin su amiga tenía que esperar demasiado a ser un verdadero villano; al igual que ella se desesperaba siempre y cuando tenía que mantener demasiado tiempo el papel de niño bueno.  
Su madre tocó la puerta amablemente.

—Bright, recuerda que es tu turno de limpiar la sala — le dijo su madre antes de ir a encerrarse a su estudio.

Bright rodó los ojos y mejor tomó uno de sus portafolios de Z-Bots para encargarse. Usualmente esperaba a que su madre se encerrara en su estudio para simplemente activar a una de sus Z-Bots al suelo y dejarlo hacer lo que fuera; ya que una vez Twilight se encerraba no había poder en la tierra que pudiera moverla de ahí y con su padre haciendo el payaso en Las Pegasus pensando que podía detenerlos a él y a Muñeca.  
Pero como la insoportable de su prima estaba de visita mejor no tomar riesgos y se encaminó hacia la sala en donde cerró todas las puertas con llave y activó a sus Z-Bots.

—Bueno hagan lo que pidió mamá, no quiero ni una mancha. ¿Entendido?

Los robots emitieron varios pitidos ante su creador y se pusieron garras a la obra, entonces Bright se dejó caer en su sofá tranquilamente a verlos actuar. Originalmente el propósito de los Z-Bots era el hacer todas sus tareas domésticas por él pero al transformarse en villano todo cambió.

—Vamos Muñeca, apúrate… — suplicó Bright.

* * *

 **Yo sé, yo sé, todos querían ver la batalla entre el Capitán Asombroso y los dos villanos pero se me cruzó esta idea por la cabeza tratando de explicar el origen de Muñeca como villana ya que ya se explicó el origen de Señor Z y el Capitán Asombroso y… eso. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Regla 12

**Regla #12: si aparece un héroe, muéstrale que escogió el bando perdedor**

 _ **Hotel y casino Pharao's Palace; Las Pegasus**_

Era a todas luces una semana como cualquier otra, los turistas iban de aquí a allá muy contentos disfrutando de los espectáculos, jugando a veces ganando otras perdiendo; pero en general se sentía una atmósfera de lo más animada, casi como todos los días. Pero aquellos que eran más agudos podían sentir que detrás de toda aquella fachada había tensión y miedo; sobre todo viniendo de ciertos turistas (que no eran más que soldados confundidos entre la multitud) y el dueño del casino que contaba los días hasta que se aparecieran los dos nuevos villanos.

—¿Alguna novedad? — Le preguntó Flash a su segunda al mando, Flare Warden.

—Pues… Lens of Truth perdió unos doscientos jugando a la ruleta pero fuera de eso…

Flash frunció el entrecejo, desde que empezó todo esto tenía que lidiar con esto a diario.

—No se preocupe soldado, acaba usted de ganar un premio de consolación: ¡un viaje!

—¿Comandante? — Preguntó confundido el militar.

—Empaque sus maletas porque se ganó una estadía de dos semanas, ¡EN EL CALABOZO! Brigadier Warden, ¿sería tan amable de guiar a este irresponsable con sus camaradas?

—Claro, lo que diga pero de todos modos nuestro calabozo aquí se está sobre-poblando.

Flash sólo pudo suspirar cansadamente, era cierto. Y él mismo tenía que luchar con la tentación de ponerse a jugar o divertirse, pero tenía un deber y lo anteponía ante todo.

—Con un demonio, es como si este montón de irresponsables se hiciera encerrar a propósito — se lamentó el comandante. — Espero que termine pronto.

—¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta comandante? — Dijo Flare de mala gana. — No me malinterprete, pero ellos saben que esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo y quieren ahorrarse la humillación de ser avergonzados de nuevo por esos dos; porque sabemos bien que nada de lo que hagamos podrá detener ni a Muñeca ni al Señor Z ni tampoco al chico nuevo.

Flash prefirió no decir nada pero era cierto, hasta ahora lo único útil que pudieron hacer fue convencer al dueño de vaciar las bóvedas del casino y comenzar a guardarlo todo en un lugar seguro pero luego a la hora de luchar sabía que no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarlos.

Unos ponis empujaban unas enormes cajas dentro del casino. Flash los vio y fue hacia allá.

—¡Alto en nombre de la Guardia Real! ¿Qué es lo que traen ahí señores?

—Bueno pues este… es un pedido del señor Gambling, ya sabe, tragamonedas nuevas.

—¡Déjelos pasar comandante Sentry! — Dijo el dueño del casino saliendo a recibirlos. — Llevo esperando este cargamento desde el mes pasado, este nuevo modelo garantiza…

—No siga, — dijo Flash aburrido. — Sólo déjenos a nosotros abrir el paquete, ¿quiere?

El dueño se encogió de hombros y se apartó para que unos cuantos guardias se encaminaran hacia las cajas y con su magia retiraron los clavos. Nada, puras tragamonedas como lo había dicho el señor Gambling. Entonces los soldados se retiraron y dejaron a los empleados del casino hacer su trabajo cuando de pronto el poni se mostró confundido.

—¿Morado y negro? Pero yo claramente las ordené dorado, azul y…

Fue suficiente para que todos se pusieran alertas y las máquinas tragamonedas sacaron de los costados enormes garrar robóticas, una especie de cabeza sin cuello se asomara por encima de éstas con dos enormes luces moradas a modo de ojos. Las figuras que debían alinearse al tirar la palanca de la máquina giraron todas a la vez y pararon todas en una enorme Z morada. Sonó una alegre campana como si alguien hubiese ganado el premio gordo y las compuertas de donde deberían salir monedas se abrieron dando paso a muchas muñecas blancas vestidas de negro y rojo que hacían un alegre sonido: gero, gero, gero.

Flash y el dueño del casino miraron a los dos mensajeros pero éstos estaban tan confundidos y asustados como el resto.

Los Z-Bots y las Muñecas comenzaron a soltar una niebla de colores seguida de lásers y por supuesto música electrónica; y de dentro de las máquinas saltaron dos ponis vestidos en spándex negro: Muñeca y Señor Z habían llegado.

—Ah, la última vez que contrato a esta compañía de reparto — se lamentó Señor Z en falsa pose dramática. — Mandaron mi paquete a la dirección equivocada.

—No seas tan duro mon ami, les messagers nos ahorraron el pasaje de ida — dijo la Muñeca. — Eso es una buena compensación en mi libro.

—Y como siempre ignorándonos — dijo Flash. — Y de todos modos no hay nada que robar aquí.

—¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Vaciaron la bóveda? Amigo nosotros siempre planeamos formas creativas de arruinarle el día a la gente, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es esforzarte tú también. ¡Z-Bots! ¡Prepárense!

Muñeca saltó elegantemente frente al dueño del casino y besó su casco cual caballero.

—Excusez-moi, pero esto será desagradable en extremo para usted. ¡Chicos hay cientos de ponis llenando de bits las tragamonedas, ya saben qué hacer!

Muñecas y Z-Bots corrieron a arrancar las máquinas del suelo y comenzar a llevárselas lejos. Suficiente, Flash corrió hacia los dos con una espada en cada casco y los apuñaló.

—Eso no funciona imbècile, — dijo Muñeca.

—Tienen un hechizo sellado dentro — sonrió Flash.

Y ambas espadas se activaron liberando el hechizo relámpago contra ellos. Los dos temblaron y cayeron hacia atrás.

—Ouch… ¿sentiste eso? ¿Cómo es posible? — Se quejó Z.

Muñeca sacudió la cabeza.

—Exceso de energía, las nano-máquinas se sobrecargaron y liberaron su carga contra nosotros… ouch… todavía siento esa corriente…

Más soldados se unieron y al descubrir que la clave era la electricidad comenzaron a disparar contra Z y Muñeca. Muñeca extendió su casco y su bufanda los rodeó a ambos recibiendo de lleno los ataques de sus oponentes; pero pronto soltó chispas y cayó inerte también.

—Merde…

Ambos saltaron alejándose de los ataques y Z atacó sacó uno de sus portafolios para que un Z-Bot saltara a protegerlo… desgraciadamente explotó en mil pedazos lanzando a su creador lejos. Chocó contra una mesa de blackjack pero por suerte esta vez su traje sí absorbió el impacto.

—Bueno basta, ¡Muñecas adelante! — Gritó él.

Las Muñecas soltaron varios pitidos y obedeciendo el comando de Z comenzaron a soltar una substancia pegajosa contra los soldados de Flash adhiriéndolos al piso.

—¿Se creen muy listos? — Gritó el soldado. — ¡Ya sabemos qué usar para derrotarlos!

—Ciérrenle la boca — dijo Muñeca señalando a Flash.

Las Muñecas entonces soltaron la misma substancia en la boca del comandante.

—Oye… — murmuró Z.

—Tranquilo que es comestible, esta cosa no es sino melcocha casera que trató de cocinar mi tía, ya te imaginarás.

Z se estremeció, la cocina de Sweetie Belle era legendaria pero en el mal sentido.

—Ug, igual es mi papá, no se merece eso.

—No te antes con delicadezas, somos villanos.

—¿Ajá y por qué no dejaste esa cosa en casa para que tu mamá y tú la comieran?

Muñeca no dijo más y ambos se encaminaron victoriosamente a la salida.

—Lo único que lamento es no haber podido ver al Capitán — se quejó Z.

—Yo que haya olvidado una debilidad tan obvia de mi tela robótica.

Pero al llegar al pasillo principal se toparon con un poni vestido de blanco alineando las tragamonedas robadas frente al casino mientras que un montón de escombros de metal negro y morado a su alrededor echaban humo.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas Z porque se te puede cumplir — dijo el poni de blanco. — Yo soy… ¡El Capitán Asombroso!

E hizo una genial pose flexionando sus músculos. Los dos villanos suspiraron.

—¿Quieres un consejo? Si quieres verte genial te recomiendo máquinas de niebla y música electrónica — dijo Z.

—O un tema, yo amo las muñecas y por eso me convertí en una… ¿pero qué eres? ¿Un Capitán? ¿De qué? ¿Militar? ¿De barco? Ami te ves ridículo.

—Es más fácil ver la paja en el ojo ajeno — dijo el Capitán. — Frustré su robo, no hay nada que puedan hacer ahora para que yo los detenga. ¡Primero tú muñeca de porcelana!

Y galopó para atacar a Muñeca, ella corrió a recibir al ingenuo y ambos lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo. Casco con casco impactaron y ambos se hicieron hacia atrás sobándose su articulación.

—Ouch — dijeron al unísono.

—Superfuerza con superfueza no se mezclan ya sabemos — dijo Z como quien no quiere la cosa. — ¿Por qué no mejor, TE TRAGAS ESTO?

Lanzó una poderosa corriente eléctrica contra el Capitán que la recibió con los cascos abiertos.

—Ah, eso bien pudo ser un suave cosquilleo. ¿Qué hay de esto?

De cada uno de sus cascos lanzó una onda sónica contra los dos villanos que saltaron eludiendo el ataque. El Capitán corrió hacia ellos, no los dejaría escapar. En el aire Z y Muñeca dieron varias vueltas en el aire y estiraron sus cascos traseros dispuestos a darle su respectiva patada en el rostro al Capitán.  
Iban a gran velocidad, el golpe sería inolvidable, pero de nuevo Flurry usó el visor de su casco para verlo todo en cámara lenta; tenía una sola oportunidad. Saltó a su encuentro también y los tomó a cada uno del casco extendido y en el aire giró y los arrojó al suelo con tal fuerza que crearon una enorme grieta en el suelo y luego el Capitán dio una última voltereta para caer directo sobre el rostro de Muñeca. Ella lo vio caer y de su bolsillo tomó un envase hermético del cual derramó el contenido tras ella y rodó fuera del alcance del golpe del Capitán. De nuevo el golpe causó una enorme grieta… y Muñeca calculó que eso le hubiera roto por lo menos un hueso.

—Z creo que necesitaremos más preparación para derrotar a Mon Capitein.

—¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta boba? Por eso te derrotaré primero, ¡estás arrastrando al querido Señor Z al camino del desastre! Si sigues influenciándolo quién sabe en qué problemas termine y… ¡él necesite a alguien que lo entienda y que lo guíe como yo!

Se calló cuando vio que los dos villanos retrocedían un par de pasos extrañados.

—Este… ¿me quieres vencer o invitar a una cita? — Dijo Z ligeramente incómodo. — Porque estoy muy joven para eso y no le hago a eso…

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos qué tipo de Capitein eres, de la marina. Esos largos días en el mar sin una yegua cerca para acurrucarse…

De no tener puesto su casco Flurry tendría el rostro rojo como un tomate pero de todos modos decidió que era hora de sincerarse.

—Sé por qué haces esto, tú eres como yo…

—Si dice que somos almas gemelas me voy corriendo — le susurró Z a Muñeca.

—Como que los raritos son los que se meten al negocio de los súper héroes.

Eso no le gustó al Capitán (ser ignorado y cómo reaccionaban). _Pero eso me pasa por dejarme llevar por mi fangirlismo._

—¡No! ¡Me refiero a que él y yo somos iguales! ¡Un par de fanáticos de los cómics que desearían que los cómics fueran la vida real!

Y eso dejó atónitos a los dos villanos y al público que paulatinamente se fue acercando a ver qué rayos estaba ocurriendo ahí y que luego se quedaba porque estaba genial la lucha entre el 'bien' y el 'mal'.

—¡Pero este no es el camino, hay otras formas más positivas de ser fieles a los grandes maestros de los cómics! — Siguió la joven. — Yo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Por mucho tiempo pensé que tendría que resignarme a vivir una vida aburrida y normal y que por más que lo deseara jamás podría vivir en un cómic. Pero tú, tú descubriste que puedes transformar tu vida en un cómic si así lo deseas. ¡Pero ser un villano está equivocado! ¡Tienes que reaccionar, sé un héroe como yo y no te dejes influenciar por esta femme fatale!

Los dos hicieron un face-hoof.

—¿Le decimos?

—Nos influenciamos el uno al otro — le explicó Z. — Y no me gustan los cómics.

—Ni a mí — se estremeció Muñeca. — Son bobos y una pérdida de tiempo para ponis sans oficio, no je prefiero las revistas de moda, ¡pura cultura!

Flurry no supo qué decir, era obvio que Señor Z fingía por complacer a su amiga pero de todos modos se arreglaría de eso cuando lo venciera y pudiera reformarlo al mejor estilo de tía Twilight.

—Como quieran, gracias por enseñarme que mi vida puede ser un cómic pero ahora los detendré.

Entonces quiso salir de la grieta y pelear pero algo pasaba, su casco estaba como atorado. Era como si una especie de cemento ultra-potente retuviera su casco. Bajó su mirada hacia el agujero y el visor con su visión aumentada reveló que había una especie de substancia blanquecina muy pero muy pegajosa.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Melcocha, no preguntes — dijo la Muñeca.

Entonces Z apuntó su casco hacia el Capitán mientras que varias Muñecas caminaron también hacia el héroe.

—¡Adiós!

Y uno disparó y otras muñecas estallaron contra el poni.  
Cuando el humo se disipó se reveló que no había nadie, el Capitán se había ido. Y los dos villanos se fijaron que tenían público que empezó a estallar en vítores; tal vez eran los malos pero tenían estilo.

—¿Vehículo de fuga? — Dijo Z.

—Sí, qué fastidio no robar nada pero al menos le mostramos al héroe que eligió el bando equivocado.

Z sacó de entre su traje su gastado volumen del Código de los Villanos.

—Tal como lo indica nuestro reglamento sagrado.

Se dieron los cascos y se largaron a toda velocidad, al menos fue divertido.

 _ **Palacio de Twilight; cuarto de Flurry Heart**_

—Aún con mi traje de poder eso último te hubiera dado y duro — dijo Discord tratando de despegar el enorme pedazo de calle que se había adherido a la bota del Capitán. — Urg, ¿qué clase de invento maligno es este?

—¿Hay forma de quitarlo? — Quiso saber Flurry tirando desesperadamente de su casco.

—No lo sé, me recuerda aquella vez que la hermanita de Rarity quiso aprender a hacer caramelo con Pinkie Pie, esa cosa se endureció en segundos y la pobre Sweetie tuvo que trabajar dos semanas enteras para los Cake para pagarles su olla

Finalmente pudieron sacarlo pero Discord no estaba contento.

—Niña te di el traje y todo, ¿en serio tenías que arruinarlo con tu momento fangirl?

—No pude evitarlo — dijo Flurry. — ¡Pero no soy eso! Es sólo que estoy seguro que si Z me escuchara pudiera usar su gusto por los cómics para el bien.

—Como sea — dijo aburridamente Discord. — Al menos ya los conociste.

—Sí pero tampoco puedo hacer esto sola, de no ser porque los soldados los estuvieron distrayendo no me hubiera podido hacer cargo de sus golems de metal y de ellos al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero y si no hubieran estado ahí?

Discord se encogió de hombros.

—Es una lástima que en Ponyville no haya otro montón de cabezas huecas quienes darían lo que fuera para convertirse en los héroes de sus cómics favoritos y ayudarían a la líder de todos ellos para detener a los máximos cabezas huecas.

—¡Deja de hablar así de mis amigos! ¡Los geeks también somos gente!

Entonces se quedó congelada.

—¿Entonces los convertirás en súper héroes también?

—Te dije desde el primer día que trajeras a tus amigos nerds; así que sí niñita. Además así me darás un respiro, esto de andar cuidándote es medio pesado, ¿sabes cuánto me has retrasado? Usualmente le juego una broma semanal a tu mamá, a tu tía y prácticamente a todo alicornio que conozco; y por andar ayudándote me quedo sin tiempo. Tendré que jugarles una muy pero muy pesada para recuperar el tiempo perdido y necesito tiempo para planearlas… ¿Comprendes mi dilema?

—Bien, entendido — dijo Flurry activando de nuevo el colgante y saltando por la ventana.

Era como media tarde así que seguramente sus amigos estaban reunidos en casa de Beat Box; era la mejor para juntarse ya que una de sus mamás trabajaba hasta tarde con la orquesta del pueblo (Octavia) y la otra, aunque se la pasaba en casa, los dejaba ser. Sólo se asomaba para ofrecerles algo de comer pero luego seguía en su cuarto a prueba de ruido (recuerdo de sus tiempos de DJ) a preparar sus clases para sus alumnos de música.  
Efectivamente el grupo de chicos estaba leyendo y prestándose entre sí los cómics que habían comprado los últimos días; una práctica que les permitía estar al día con todos los héroes.

—¿Oigan, y Flurry? — Quiso saber Light Spectra.

—Lo más seguro que está haciendo tareas bajo el ojo vigilante de su tía — dijo Sparkler. — Después de todo vino aquí como castigo.

—Eso sí.

Fue cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe y una figura vestida de blanco entró.

—Yo soy el Capitán Asombroso.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

—Un minuto, ¿no eres de casualidad uno de esos tipos raros que están en los periódicos?

—Esos que…

—Probamos que los cómics pueden ser reales si así lo deseas — dijo el Capitán haciendo una pose heroica. — Y por eso necesito su ayuda. Porque ustedes pueden ayudarme a mostrarles la luz a un par de tontos que a pesar de escoger el camino equivocado nos enseñaron que todo es posible.

—Este, amigo voy a llamar a mamá Vy le diré que hay un desconocido — dijo Beat Box encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Entonces Flurry desactivó el colgante mostrándose a sus amigos.

—Chicos no soy un desconocido. ¿Entonces alguien quiere formar una _verdadera_ liga de héroes?

* * *

 **Ah, la parte en donde un selecto grupo de héroes aparece para derrotar a los maestros de los villanos. Me pregunto por qué me tomé el tiempo de construir el escenario en lugar de empezar de lleno como acostumbro pero ey, fue divertido. Eso y por fin golpea Muñeca, se lo merecen y aburre escribirlos invencibles.  
Y nada como un buen malentendido 'romántico' entre héroes y villanos para bajar tensiones. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Regla 13

**Regla #13: si tus enemigos se ponen creativos ponte tú el doble de creativo**

 _Museo nacional de Canterlot:_

—Siguiendo con el tour, — dijo monótonamente el guía, — este es el casco del legendario Comandante Hurricane. Junto con la túnica de Clover la Sabia son de las únicas reliquias que se conservan de la época previa a la unificación del Reino. A lo largo de los años cientos de coleccionistas privados han intentado apoderarse de estos objetos tanto por medios lícitos como ilícitos. Sobra decir que nunca han logrado extraerlas de este museo, el que llegó más lejos jamás pasó de la puerta principal y no creo que jamás lo logren.

—¿Quieres apostar? — Preguntó uno de los visitantes con una voz mecánica.

El guía se le quedó viendo, desde que había empezado el tour este sujeto le daba como nervios, no había hablado en ningún momento pero sus ojos estaban siempre fijos como si fuesen dos faroles en lugar de ojos verdaderos y creía que no parpadeaba. Sin mencionar que sus movimientos eran más bien tiesos, como si en lugar de un poni fuera una imitación de un poni. Pero el pobre asalariado no pudo reflexionar mucho porque pronto con una fuerza sobreponi el extraño saltó hasta la exposición y de un golpe destrozó el vidrio de seguridad, y eso que estaba asegurado por los hechizos más poderosos. Un torrente de llamas se activó cayendo justo sobre el extraño sujeto, junto con la alarma de evacuación que hizo que tanto guías como visitantes huyeran; no así los guardias del museo que corrieron a defender las reliquias que ahí se aseguraban.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Alto ahí! ¡Alto en el nombre de la ley! — Gritó el capitán del escuadrón.

Pero se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa cuando vio que la piel del ladrón se derretía revelando una estructura de metal debajo de ésta. La máquina miró a los guardias indiferente y levantó hacia ellos uno de sus cascos lanzando un lluvia de espigas de metal.  
Los luchadores levantaron sus escudos esperando lo peor, pero aunque escuchaban las esquirlas chocando contra el metal no sentían impacto alguno sobre sus escudos. Levantaron la mirada, ante ellos un poni vestido en una especie de traje de manta negra con un símbolo del ying-yang bordado en el flanco estaba parado frente al agresor con una katana japonisa aún en casco. Parecía como la representación clásica del ninja, los asesinos silenciosos de Japony. El poni de metal examinó a su oponente con los dos faroles que tenía por luces y luego comenzó a disparar más esquirlas de metal que el otro cortó indiferetne.

—No sé quién seas tipo raro pero te aseguro que es tu fin. Yo, Sombra Ninjutsu, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya — dijo el sujeto poniéndose en posición de combate y saltando con el filo de su katana apuntando al poni de metal.

La máquina aceptó directamente el golpe como pensando que sería inefectivo al igual que los ataques de espada de los soldados, pero se partió en dos ante la katana encantada del sujeto. Sombra Ninjutsu se acercó al cuerpo de metal y lo examinó, se alarmó un poco cuando vio el charco que se estaba formando debajo de él. Lo examinó, no era sangre sino parecía más bien el aceite que usaban los mecánicos para reparar los ejes de las carretas.

—¿Qué es esto?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Sombra Ninjutsu, eran sus poderes de predicción. Con su enorme fuerza tomó al poni robot en cascos y lo arrojó por la ventana. ¡Justo a tiempo! Al momento una explosión que lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate tanto a él como a los soldados. Miró hacia atrás al aterrado pero agradecido grupo que lo acompañaba.

—Esta cosa tenía la palabra 'distracción' pintado en toda la cara. Por suerte para este museo yo no estoy solo.

—Este, ¿quién rayos eres tú? — Fue la única pregunta que acertó a hacer el capitán.

—¿Yo? Soy un amante de los cómics que junto a mis amigos vine a limpiar la reputación de nosotros los geeks. Pueden llamarme Sombra Ninjutsu.

Y arrojó una bomba de humo desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—¿Acaso dijo amante de los cómics?

En otra sala del museo en donde se exhibían los artefactos más valiosos de la era de bronce de Equestria otro de los ponis extraños que se movían con movimientos demasiado toscos y ojos como si fuesen sólo luces de colores avanzaba llevando a cuestas valiosos ejemplares de lo que eran las primeras carretas de transporte colectivo. Hubiera podido irse pero no se movía, estaba como buscando algo o a alguien. Finalmente los sensores internos le alertaron que recibiría un ataque desde el techo. No le importó, y esperó con paciencia.

Efectivamente un poni acechaba adherido al techo, su traje era azul marino, sobre el cual destacaba un casco con un gran relámpago como visor y adornos similares en sus flancos. Sin más se arrojó sobre el poni que había asaltado la valiosa decoración.

—Lo siento amigo pero este es un museo, no tocar ni tomar fotografías.

Lo golpeó con su fuerza de cien ponis.  
Un temblor recorrió a la máquina y se aplastó ante el golpe.

—Demonios, ¿qué pasó? — Dijo tembloroso. Entonces notó el regulador de fuerza de su traje y se dio cuenta que había exagerado. Muerto de miedo tocó el lado de izquierdo de su casco protector. — ¿Chicos? ¿Chicos? Este… Electrón aquí, yo… creo que maté a alguien… yo…

— _Viejo, soy Sombra N. Estos ponis que están robando en todo el museo no son de verdad, repito: no son de verdad. Están hechos de metal recubiertos por algo que parece pelaje pero no es. Creo que es una distracción de Señor Z y Muñeca._

—Menos mal, creí por un momento que…

El robot debajo de él comenzó a emitir una serie de pitidos y pronto explotó en miles de pedazos estampando al héroe contra la pared.

—Eso… hubiera salido mejor…

Se soltó como pudo y tras comprobar que estaba bien salió a ver si otro de sus amigos necesitaba ayuda. Se topó en la sala de momias antiguas no a uno sino a dos de esos extraños ponis que tomaban en sus espaldas los pesados sarcófagos de los faraones antiguos para poder moverlos con facilidad. Del suelo emergió otro de sus amigos, en un traje como gabardina y una gorra de detective siempre con un traje de spándex gris debajo de ésta.

—Elemental compañeros, no dejaré que tomen a esos viejos reyes. Hicieron mucho por su pueblo es hora que descansen en paz.

Y activando el poder de su gabardina el Elemental se hizo de hielo.

—¿Hielo? Creo que funcionará.

Y arrojó una brisa congelante contra las dos máquinas que comenzaron a echar humo de sus circuitos.

—Viejo cuidado — trató de advertirle Electrón.

—Sombra N ya me dijo que no son ponis reales…

—¡Sí tonto pero explotan si los vences así que mejor ten cuidado con las exposiciones!

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Elemental.

—¿Que hacen qué si QUÉ?

Rápido como el rayo Electrón corrió hacia las dos máquinas y con su fuerza ambientada los arrojó por la pared haciendo que explotaran sin dañar más aquellos valiosos ejemplares.

—¿En serio en dónde está ese tipo?

—Yo qué sé, encarguémonos de estas cosas antes que destruya o se robe las exposiciones.

Los héroes se separaron y corrieron cada uno a luchar contra estos ponis de metal recubierto que estaban por todas las secciones robando cuando objeto había en el museo, desde las exposiciones hasta las diferentes tiendas de recuerdos.

—Demonios, demonios esos dos no están aquí sólo nos quieren dando vueltas — dijo frustrado Sombra N. — ¿Me escucha capitán?

Desde su cuarto en Ponyville, ayudada por un espejo mágico que le prestó Discord, Flurry vigilaba los movimientos de sus amigos con cuidado. Los hubiera acompañado pero según el draconequino era mejor si se dividían con algunos en la zona de acción y alguien haciendo del ojo que todo lo ve. Y como Flurry ya había tenido su tiempo de diversión como el Capitán Asombroso por votación unánime le tocó ser la vigilante.

—Aquí el Capitán Asombroso — dijo Flurry. — De acuerdo, los perderé de vista unos momentos mientras busco más crímenes en Canterlot. No pudieron haber mandado esta distracción así como así… algo están planeando, ¿pero en dónde?

Alejó la vista del espejo mágico del museo y se puso a buscar por todas partes. ¿En dónde, en dónde, en dónde estarían? Su atención se fijó entonces en dos rufianes envueltos en sudaderas con capucha que ocultaban sus rostros que andaban pintando grafittis en la trastienda de una famosa joyería. A todas luces vandalismo común y corriente, ¿pero a la luz del día? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que había un ataque de los villanos que estaban ganando fama era lógico que todos los soldados estuvieran concentrados en el museo de Canterlot y el resto de los criminales hiciera su fiesta pero de todos modos Flurry no veía por qué no revisar.

—Aquí el Capitán Asombroso, la única actividad sospechosa que detecto es en la joyería de Goldand Diamonds. No creo que sea nada pero es lo único que veo además del ataque a los museos.

— _¿Qué es?_

—Dos tontos pintando graffitis en la joyería de Goldand Diamonds.

De vuelta en el museo los ponis robóticos seguían haciendo de las suyas y los tres héroes hacían lo posible por destruirlos y luego arrojarlos lejos antes que ocasionaron algún daño a las exposiciones.

—De acuerdo, ¿quién de nosotros va? — Preguntó Electrón no muy convencido mientras atacaba con relámpagos a cuanta máquina veía.

—¡Yo no! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo Sombra N y Elemental.

—Váyanse a freír espárragos los dos — se quejó el Electrón.

—¿Así insultas a la gente? — Se rio Sombra N. — Amigo, podrías decirnos que nos vayamos a la mier…

—¡Cállate! — Dijo su compañero. — ¿Tus mamás te permiten usar esas palabras?

—Pues Mamá Tavi se enojaría mucho pero mamá Vy, ¿quién crees que me enseñó a decir groserías? Casi no habla pero cuando lo hace la pasamos genial.

—Elemental mi querido co-héroes, mi mamá también me enseñó a decir groserías; las mejores le salen cuando se accidenta haciendo maniobras aéreas.

— _Oigan, ¿les recuerdo que somos superhéroes y no podemos decir cosas de nuestra vida personal?_ — Los regañó el Capitán Asombroso por el comunicador.

—¡Perdón! — Se disculparon y siguieron luchando.

—¿Qué esperas para irte? — Quiso saber Elemental.

Electrón puso mala cara pero mejor se tiró por la ventana y corrió a la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. Además de sus habilidades para controlar la electricidad, Discord le había dado la habilidad de correr casi tan rápido como el rayo; pero tampoco tenía mucho control así que se movía con cuidado.

De momento los dos vándalos seguían haciendo diseños bastante malos con la pintura en aerosol pero al menos se la pasaban en grande.

—No viene nadie — se quejó el chico.

—Eso quiere decir que nuestro plan funcionó — dijo la chica. — Entonces déjame mostrarte mi nuevo invento, ¿sí?

—¡Claro!

La chica tomó una nueva lata de pintura y dibujó solamente un círculo sobre la horrible pinta que habían hecho los dos chicos.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué no saben que el vandalismo está prohibido por la ley?

Los dos se volvieron a ver quién demonios y la verdad se mostraron genuinamente sorprendidos al ver a un sujeto vestido con un traje de spándex azul marino y un casco igual al de ellos pero el de él estaba decorado con un relámpago.

—¿Y este? — Quiso saber la chica.

—¿Qué importa? — Dijo el chico tomando la lata de pintura y arrojándole el spray en la cara.

—¡Oye! — Protestó Electrón.

Los dos se regresaron su atención hacia la pared y la chica muy orgullosa de sí misma apretó un botón aparte del atomizador en la lata de pintura. El círculo que había dibujado brilló con una luz roja y luego el pedazo de pared en donde dibujó el círculo cayó al suelo.

—Impresionante, ¿tus nano-máquinas?

—Efectivamente.

Los dos entraron por el agujero y esperaron.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Electrón les arrojó una poderosa descarga eléctrica con todo su poder. Las dos capuchas comenzaron a echar humo y las desecharon revelando los trajes de spándex negro debajo de éstas.

—Te advertí que debíamos usar una capa extra de armadura.

—Sí, sí, tenemos que solucionar pronto eso de la electricidad.

Y la bufanda de la Muñeca corrió a enredarse a Electrón, que con su velocidad de rayo no sólo eludió el ataque y se posicionó ante ambos villanos y los golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos salieron volando contra la estantería más cercana justo frente al ya muy espantado dueño Goldand Diamonds.

Se levantaron.

—¿A todo esto quién rayos eres? — Quiso saber Señor Z.

Electrón cargó su siguiente ataque de electricidad.

—¿Rayos? Es una forma de verlo, mi nombre es Electrón el maestro de la electricidad y en cuanto mis amigos acaben con sus pequeñas distracciones los tres los destruiremos.

—¿Trois? — Se extrañó Muñeca. — ¿Y los otros dos son Neutrón y Protón? ¿O de casualidad mon capitein y otro payaso?

Electrón iba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas pero se quedó como congelado y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Neutrón y Protón? Esas son partículas subatómicas, ¿no? ¿Acaso Electrón también lo es?

Los dos villanos levantaron una ceja, aunque con las máscaras no se les notaba.

—Este, sí — dijeron a la vez.

—Ay rayos las ciencias jamás fueron mi fuerte — se excusó el héroe. — Me disculpo, es que ese nombre sonaba a electricidad y por eso quise usarlo para explicar mis poderes. ¿Entonces cómo puedo llamarme?

—¿Qué tal Watt? — Sugirió Z.

—¿Watt, eh? Sí, me lo quedo. Gracias compañero geek.

Ambos villanos gruñeron de la frustración.

—¡Y DALE CON LO MISMO, NO SOMOS GEEKS NI OTAKUS NI NADA!

—No tiene nada de malo admitirlo — dijo el ahora llamado Watt. — Además con esos trajes geniales lo gritan a los cuatro vientos.

Entonces cargó sus cascos con electricidad y con su velocidad de rayo pensó en darles un golpe directo. Z extendió su casco hacia donde veía aquel borrón azul y lanzó su propia corriente eléctrica.  
A pesar de la velocidad del rayo, Watt no se molestó en eludirlo; de hecho decidió recibirlo de lleno, después de todo, ¿a qué tenía que temerle siendo la electricidad su elemento principal? Súper cargado decidió darle el golpe principal a Señor Z, sabía que con esa velocidad Z no sería capaz de esquivarlo. Entonces el suelo se movió bajo sus pies y antes que se diera cuenta salió rodando hacia atrás, y con la fuerza de su ataque súper-veloz lo que logró fue rodar hacia atrás con lujo de violencia.

—Ayayayayayay…

Señor Z entonces saltó y se dispuso a darle una tremenda patada para finalizar el jueguito aquel.  
Un bastón bo se interpuso en su camino dándole en plena cara y lanzándolo a la calle. ¿De dónde rayos había salido? Muñeca se movió ligeramente a la izquierda eludiendo una lluvia de estrellas shuriken y con su bufanda que se movía a su voluntad tan sumisamente como cualquier otro músculo de su cuerpo trató de atrapar al insolente que se ocultaba entre las sombras.  
Una filosísima katana rebanó la punta de la bufanda y se dirigió hacia la Muñeca que de nuevo se movió elegantemente hacia atrás y con su casco detuvo un segundo golpe, que le vino de una tremenda hoz unida a una larguísima cadena, por suerte no tan filosa como la katana.

—¿Cómo puedes predecir mis movimientos? — Quiso saber Sombra Ninjutsu. — Yo soy un ninja.

Muñeca hizo un ademán señalando a las pequeñas muñecas posicionadas alrededor de toda la tienda.

—Cada una de estas cosas son ojos y oídos para moi. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Omoshiroi.

Comenzaron a pelear, y durante el enfrentamiento de algo que estaba seguro Sombra N era que tenía que deshacerse de esas cosas, moverse en las sombras era su especialidad y sin poder usar su mejor ventaja estaba en problemas. ¿A todo esto y Elemental?

Una de las muñecas volteó su cabeza completamente hacia atrás y soltó un chorro de aceite para lámparas directo al tipo.

—¿Y esto?

Otra le dirigió una pequeña chispa que lo encendió en llamas.

—Ah, un truco de lo más elemental, pero por suerte yo soy muy Elemental.

Y se prendió a sí mismo en llamas con las cuales quiso destruir a las muñecas.

—Pardon pero mis muñecas son más resistentes que eso, para destruirlas se necesita algo como, ¡esto!

La mitad comenzó a explotar mandando a volar al Elemental, que fue atrapado por la fragmentada bufanda de la Muñeca y girado para chocar contra el ninja. Ambos rodaron por el suelo y Muñeca hizo una profunda reverencia.

—De nuevo pardon pero honrando el sentido del compañerismo de todos ustedes voy a asistir a mi compañero. No es que lo necesite pero ustedes comprenderán.

Y se alejó a la plaza en donde una gran multitud ya se había juntado a ver qué ocurría.  
En el centro de todo aquello Señor Z trataba de moverse pero una y otra vez era interceptado y golpeado por la gran velocidad de Watt.

Muñeca se quedó mirándolo, ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué lo recibía todo? El tipo nuevo obviamente se estaba conteniendo, porque una descarga y freiría las nano-máquinas de su traje en menos de un segundo. ¿Entonces?

—¿Será que piensa usar eso? — Se rio Muñeca para sí.

Finalmente Watt dispuso que era tiempo de acabar con eso y retrocedió unos metros para cargar su casco con la madre de todas las descargas.

—Ahora despídete.

Señor Z cayó hacia atrás y en un parpadeo el destello azul cayó de golpe al suelo, que de la nada se puso blandito. Levantó la mirada, el casco de Z se había transformado en una especie de tubo del cual aún salía una estela de humo. Muñeca finalmente lo confirmó, su amigo iba a subir de nivel.

—Esto por fin se pondrá interesante.

Watt seguía luchando por levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba caliente, no, hirviente. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pues concreto, así se siente cuando se derrite.

Extendió su casco y de nuevo disparó un chorro que aunque el pobre héroe no entendía qué era sabía que si lo alcanzaba podía ser de lo más doloroso; así que rodó esquivando el chorro de plasma; el material mismo del que estaba hecho el sol. De nuevo Z disparó pero esta vez un gran muro de piedra protegió al héroe.

—Elemental mi amigo, por algo trabajamos juntos — dijo Elemental ofreciéndole ayuda a su amigo.

Él aceptó y tras levantarse se puso en posición de combate.

—Pase lo que pase nosotros los detendremos. Agradecemos por mostrarnos que podemos vivir en un cómic si así lo queremos pero es el final.

Z aplaudió divertido.

—Es cierto, es el final. El capitán tiene un creativo equipo de tontos pero si tu enemigo se pone creativo entonces…

—Ponte tú el doble de creativo — completó Muñeca. — ¿Ya vieron a sus admiradores?

Los tres súper héroes vieron a su alrededor sólo para fijarse que entre su público se habían adelantado varios de esos extraños ponis falsos.

—Ay no…

Explotaron creando una gran cortina de humo.

—Eso estuvo cerca — dijo Muñeca una vez ambos estuvieron en el vehículo de fuga.

—Cierto, te dije que valdría la pena construir tantos de esos simuladores.

—Al menos conseguimos las joyas, gastamos mucho en estas máquinas.

—De todos modos hay cuatro de ellos y casi nos atrapan las dos veces.

Muñeca negó con la cabeza.

—Por un momento pensé que usarías tus armas más poderosas.

—Tendré que usarlas en la próxima, pero sabes que lo que construyo son básicamente armas de destrucción masiva. Apenas si tengo algo que puedo usar en combate casco a casco.

—De todos modos piensa en algo, con cuatro héroes encima de nosotros no podemos seguir así, porque créeme cuando te digo que es la última vez que nos saldrá este truco.

—Pensaré en algo.

* * *

 **Y bueno hemos seguido avanzando y ahora los cuatro héroes se han reunido por fin: Flurry, Sparkler, Beat Box y Light Spectra. La nueva generación está completa y lista para ser o enfrentar las nuevas amenazas.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Regla 14

**Regla # 14: entre villanos nos entendemos, quédate con tus amigos**

Como todas las mañanas Luminositè se levantó ante la delicada sacudida de su madre seguida de un beso en la frente. La pequeña le sonrió a Rarity y se levantó alegremente.

—Buenos días mère, ¿qué tal dormiste? — Preguntó la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa.

—Muy bien querida, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Tuviste dulces sueños o necesitas que te abrace?

—Fueron dulces sueños mère, pero tú sabes que siempre quiero un abrazo.

Lumi entonces levantó ambos cascos delanteros hacia Rarity, que se apresuró a abrazarla y bajó a preparar el desayuno de ambas. El asunto era que desde pequeña Lumi solía tener pesadillas muy vívidas aterradoras; y a pesar que al dormir caía tan profundo que no hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento, al levantarse siempre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y si lo primero que veía no era a su dulce madre le entraba un ataque de pánico que duraba horas. Claro, a Rarity nunca le molestó eso; pero a veces se preguntaba qué tan profundas eran en verdad las cicatrices psicológicas de su pequeña luego de pasar su primer año de vida en un hogar donde la maltrataron a pesar de ser sólo una bebita indefensa.

En fin, las dos comieron juntas sin prisa alguna ya que por algo era domingo.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer hoy mère? — Preguntó Lumi con una radiante sonrisa.

—Pues lo que quieras Lumi, lo que tú quieras — dijo Rarity. — Pero dame sólo media hora, ¿sí? Sé que prometí dedicarte todo el día hoy pero no he terminado de pegarle los botones al saco que me encargaron; quise hacerlo anoche pero estaba rendida.

—Mmm, si trabajaste todo el día — dijo Lumi pensativa. — ¡Muy bien, entonces voy a estar en mi casita de juguete mientras te espero!

Rarity sonrió y luego que la chiquilla corriera a lavar sus platos y luego a la casita; Rarity se apresuró con la susodicha chaqueta, no quería fallarle a la pequeña Lumi. Cuidando a Sweetie había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre saber dedicarle tiempo a los niños y si bien que en su tiempo cometió muchos errores cuidando de su hermana pequeña, aprendió también de ellos y se juró que no los repetiría con su hija.

Mientras Lumi entró a la casita, que de hecho era considerablemente grande, y se acercó a la cocinita de plástico en donde colocó su ojo sobre el sticker con la forma de un quemador.

— _Identificación retinal completa, bienvenida Muñeca—_

Entonces el suelo tembló activando el ascensor y ella bajó hacia el laboratorio, depósito de armas, taller, etc. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse ahí con su amigo Bright dándole unos últimos toques a lo que parecía ser un cañón de proporciones titánicas. Sonrió.

—Buenos días compañero, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? — Dijo tocándole la espalda.

Bright saltó del susto pero luego se recuperó sacudiendo la cabeza y le sonrió a Lumi.

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes que cuando me inspiro no puedo parar — sonrió el chico. — ¡Estuve despierto toda la noche pero finalmente está aquí! ¡Mi incapacitador de alicornios!

Lumi hizo un face-hoof, ¡no de nuevo por favor! Cada dos por tres la misma historia.

—Oye Brighty, ¿y si mejor te rindes y ya? Tus armas contra alicornios jamás funcionan, al menos no de la forma en que tú quieres — Dijo ella. — Además, ¿no se supone que hoy ibas a pasar todo el día de paseo con tus papás? Vete ya para tu casa Bright

Bright señaló al gran monitor de vigilancia detrás de él, en el cual se miraba claramente la puerta del cuarto de Twilight y Flash cerrada a cal y canto; así que Bright sólo se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Siguen durmiendo por lo que tengo todavía cinco o diez minutos. ¡Pero igual ya está listo! ¡Contempla la menos poderosa de mis máquinas hasta ahora, jajajajajaja!

Lumi observó el cañón y Bright le alargó los planos del arma. Los leyó y tal como lo sospechaba, esa cosa tenía exactamente el mismo problema de todas las versiones anteriores.

—Bright, te recuerdo que lo que queremos es _**incapacitar**_ no freír. ¡Incapacitar!

El joven le dedicó media sonrisa.

—Pero me estoy acercando; este no se llevará una ciudad entera por delante como los otros.

Lumi se quedó pensativa.

—Eso no te lo discuto. ¿Pero por qué todo tiene que ser tan extremo y violento contigo?

—No puedo evitarlo, sabes que para mí construir armas es casi como…

—Sin el casi, es una adicción y punto.

Bright sabía que tenía razón así que no discutió más; en lugar de eso con su control remoto abrió la bodega y varios Z-Bots fueron a guardar su último diseño junto con todas las monstruosidades que había ido construyendo con el paso de los años (todas con una muy similar capacidad de destrucción).

—¿En serio por qué no te apoderas de Equestria y ya? — Preguntó Lumi. — Basta con disparar una de estas una vez para que las cuatro Princesas te entreguen el Reino muertas de miedo.

—Precisamente, sería demasiado fácil. Además seré alguien muy pero muy malvado pero hay una línea que no cruzaré.

Lumi mejor se ahorró lo que consideraba una discusión inútil y señaló hacia el monitor de vigilancia, la manija del cuarto de los padres de Bright estaba girando.

—¡Y hablando de madres! — Dijo alegremente el joven. — ¡Nos vemos Lumi!

El chico se montó en el transporte interno del laboratorio, el cual conectaba con las diferentes entradas que tenían en las afueras del pueblo y las otras dos en las respectivas casas de los pequeños villanos.

—Bright…

—¿Sí?

—Nuestros jueguitos son muy divertidos pero un día tanta payasada nos va a aburrir. No podemos huir para siempre de nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

Bright levantó una ceja y le sacó la lengua.

—¡La tuya querrás decir! Yo no soy un sociópata.

Entonces se fue y Lumi sólo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

—Siempre usando palabras raras… ¡pero allá tú, yo no soy tu niñera! Ah, cierto. ¿Qué vine a buscar?

Se fue a su lado del laboratorio, que a diferencia del de Bright tenía muestras de tela, revistas de modas y otro tanto de corte y confección: hilo, agujas de diferentes formas y tamaños, tijeras, libros universitarios sobre física y de ingeniería eléctrica (bueno en eso no se diferenciaba mucho del de Bright) y muchos muñecos de peluche y por supuesto muñecas desparramadas por ahí. Encontró la muñeca que quería y regresó a la superficie.

Mientras tanto Bright regresó a su casa en donde fingió dejarse despertar por su madre y tras tomar un desayuno dominical juntos, Twilight sugirió:

—El día se ve de lo más bonito hoy, ¿y si hacemos una caminata?

—Claro, ¿dónde? — Preguntó Flash.

—¿El Bosque Everfree? —Dijo Bright.

—Es demasiado peligroso…

—No si voy con ustedes…

—Ese es mi hijo, el alma de un guerrero — dijo alegremente Flash. — Tiene razón querida, además no tenemos que adentrarnos tanto… ¿hasta el Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles?

—¿Saben? Tienen razón, una caminata por el bosque suena bastante bien — dijo Twilight. — Y en serio que hay que pensar en hacer un sendero. ¡Bueno vamos!

Y la pequeña familia su puso en camino con Twilight contando por enésima vez cómo vencieron a Nightmare Moon, pero el hecho que la historia fuera contada en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo le daba cierto encanto.

—¡Y helo aquí, el Árbol de la Armonía! El Ser que protege Equestria y que tantas veces nos ha salvado de todo tipo de amenazas — dijo Twilight.

—Desde payasos como Discord hasta sujetos aterradores como Tirek — dijo Flash. — Increíble que una defensa tan poderosa se vea tan hermosa.

Bright asintió.

—Nadie creería que es un arma.

Twilight acarició su melena.

—Porque no es un arma Bright, un arma sirve sólo para hacer daño. Aunque digas que quieres usarla para proteger a otros, un arma fue creada para lastimar. Esta es una defensa, no lastima a nadie; aquellos como Nightmare Moon o Tirek no es que sean lastimados por el Árbol sino por su propia naturaleza. Cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

Bright asintió poniendo cara de confusión sólo para darle gusto a su madre, porque claro que entendía; de hecho le acababan de dar la clave para ponerle un fin a la larga historia de fracasos de intentar crear la herramienta perfecta contra alicornios.  
Twilight y Flash se abrazaron amorosamente perdidos en la belleza del árbol, cuando éste se agitó violentamente como sintiendo un peligro inminente. Los dos se volvieron asustados hacia su hijo, y por unos instantes juraron que vieron una sonrisa retorcida y un brillo muy peligroso en su mirada; pero al verlo mejor sólo lo vieron tan asustado como ellos. ¿Habrá sido una ilusión?

—Regresemos — dijo Twilight. — Puede que no sea nada pero mejor regresemos a reportar esto.

—Twilight, sólo una nota, ¿sí? — Advirtió Flash.

—Claro, si algo pasa no voy a desperdiciar ni una solo oportunidad de estar con Bright.

Bright de nuevo prefirió no decir nada y se fue junto a sus padres. Esto estuvo interesante, ¿eso quería decir que el Árbol de la Armonía lo reconocía como un enemigo de Equestria? ¡Eso sí que era genial! Pero a la vez se sentía contrariado porque le arruinó su día con sus padres; aunque suponía que eso era en parte culpa suya.  
Pero por suerte su madre cumplió su palabra y luego de mandar una nota a la Princesa, sus padres volvieron a prestar toda su atención en él; pero en la noche cuando todos se acostaron el chico simplemente no pudo dormir. Como siempre que tenía insomnio se quedó dando vueltas en su cama y prendió su linterna para leer; pero sabía bien que eso no lo iba a tranquilizar; tenía que ver el maldito árbol de nuevo.

—Supongo que esta vez iré un poco más lejos.

Sabiendo que sus padres no lo molestarían a estas horas; se dirigió a su baño y activó un comando en su tocador haciendo aparecer un pequeño ascensor que lo llevó al laboratorio, era la vía más rápida y segura al bosque Everfree. Además que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de animales peligrosos que había ahí era mejor protegerse con un gadget o dos.

Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse ahí con Luminositè.

—Ah, la situación de le matin se ha revertido — dijo la niña tranquilamente.

—¿Qué haciendo? — Preguntó Bright. — ¿Vienes por otro juguete olvidado?

—No puedo dormir, mère y yo tomamos café expreso en la tarde, me advirtió que no me gustaría y que no iba a poder dormir pero no le hice caso. Al menos se equivocó en algo, el café estaba déliceux. Pero ella sí cayó rendida.

—Ya, ye estaba por salir al Bosque Everfree, ¿vienes?

—¡Claro! ¿Pero a qué?

—He estado viendo de forma errada mi incapacitador de alicornios — explicó el chico. — La clave no es un arma que me los quite de encima sino una barrera que los mantenga alejados de nosotros, ¡una defensa!

—Ya, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—Ahí se encuentra la defensa más poderosa de Equestria

Luminositè sonrió aprobatoriamente al comprender.

—Intéressant, veré también si puedo inspirarme para mi nueva tela.

Los dos se colocaron sus trajes y en sus respectivos transportes llegaron de nuevo al Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles bajando de un salto al pie del Árbol de la Armonía. Era una caída de más de veinte metros pero los dos absorbieron el impacto de lleno con sus trajes y se acercaron amenazadoramente.  
El Árbol se agitó al sentir su presencia.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté si esta cosa era consciente — dijo Bright mirando fijamente al Ser. — Esta mañana se me confirmó.

La Muñeca se volvió a verlo.

—Ah.

—Ajá, y me reconoció como un verdadero enemigo de Equestria, ¡y ahora también a ti!

Los dos chicos chocaron cascos alegremente y abrieron una de las maletas de Bright sacando lo que parecía ser un viejo proyector el cual rodeó el Árbol con una luz mientras una pantalla en el otro extremo mostraba varios números y otro tipo de datos. Los dos se mostraron genuinamente impresionados por los datos recopilados y ya estaban imaginando cómo usarían este nuevo conocimiento. ¿Por qué no lo habían pensado antes?

—Y con esto podemos incluso quitarnos de encima a eso amantes de los cómics antes que nos obliguen a lastimarlos de verdad.

—No cantes victoria todavía, vamos a necesitar varios meses para replicar este poder y otros más para poder usarlo a nuestro modo.

—Bueno, los dos amamos inventar.

Se pasaron amigablemente el casco por los hombros y la Muñeca le dio un toquecito al casco de Z con su máscara.

—¡Lumi! — Se quejó Z.

—Un día nos vamos a casar, te tienes a acostumbrar.

—¡Ni soñando!

—Ya veremos, ya veremos, somos tal para cual — dijo la Muñeca. — ¡Oh mira! ¡Ya está listo el análisis!

Efectivamente la máquina había terminado de recopilar datos así que podían ponerse en movimiento, retrajeron el scanner de Z y estaban por volver por donde vinieron cuando enormes raíces emergieron del suelo bloqueándoles el paso. Entonces los dos se volvieron hacia el árbol listos para luchar. Pero en lugar de hostil, el árbol se mostraba calmado, como pidiéndoles que se acercaran más; incluso las raíces detrás de ellos lo único que hicieron fue darles un empujoncito suave hacia el Ser. Sin saber lo que hacían se acercaron al árbol y sintiéndose cada vez más invitados, lo tocaron.

 _¿Se dan cuenta que los dejo hacer esto sólo porque sé que no son realmente malos, verdad?_

—¿Qué? ¡Somos los maestros de todos los villanos! ¡Somos los más peligrosos del mundo! — Protestó el Señor Z.

 _Y sin embargo están aquí usándome para hallar la manera de quitarse de encima a sus enemigos sin lastimarlos._

—Mira genio no tienes ni idea de lo que somos capaces — dijo la Muñeca.

 _Ya lo creo que sí niñita, puedo sentir esta brillante mente suya descifrando mi poder para hacerlo suyo, no crean que mi agitación era porque tuviera miedo de ustedes; lo tengo por ustedes. Niños, tengan mucho cuidado; para ustedes podrá ser un juego, y jugar es el deber de la niñez, pero combinado con sus enormes capacidades su juego puede poner en peligro a muchos. No voy a intentar convencerlos que lo dejen, no lo van a hacer; pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que estén listos para lo que sea, pero sobre todo tengan cuidado con ustedes mismos, sobre todo tú Bright. Lumi conoce su monstruo interior, tú todavía no sabes de qué eres capaz y temo que cuando llegue el momento no te guste lo que verás. Ahora sí, vayan a sus casas a dormir; que mañana tienen escuela. ¡Y vengan a visitarme más seguido! ¿Sí?_

Los dos soltaron el árbol mirándose confundidos pero al final regresaron tranquilamente a su transporte.

—Je t'ai dit que tú también eres una bomba de tiempo Monseur Z, como si las armas que fabricas no fueran suficiente prueba que estás tan loco como je.

—Ajá, el arbolito de Hearts Warming se equivoca, sí somos tan malos como pensamos y no soy un sociópata como tú.

—Como quieras, como quieras. Ahora mejor vayamos a dormir porque tenemos muchos datos que estudiar mañana.

Los chicos entonces se despidieron y se fueron cada quién a su casa.

 _ **Cordillera Cristal:**_

Chrysalis entró al refugio que tenía con sus 'amigos temporales' y rechinando los colmillos arrojó un periódico a la mesa de hielo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma — dijo pasándose la lengua por los colmillos. — ¡Sólo lean!

Tirek tomó el periódico:

¿LOS NUEVOS VILLANOS DE EQUESTRIA AMANTES DE LOS CÓMICS?

 _Hace dos días el museo de Canterlot fue atacado paralelamente con la joyería del famoso Goldand Diamods por los dos autoproclamados nuevos enemigos de Equestria, la Muñeca y Señor Z siendo este otro de los golpes que se suma a la carrera de estos dos amantes a causar líos y promocionarse. Sin embargo puede que por fin estemos obteniendo respuestas sobre esta forma de ser tan infantil. Durante el ataque de ayer los dos villanos fueron interceptados por un grupo de llamados 'héroes' que declaraban constantemente que no permitirían que los amantes de los cómics siguieran siendo calumniados por las acciones de estos dos enemigos. ¿Será que todo se reduce a un par de fanáticos de las historietas que decidieron ir demasiado lejos? Expertos psicólogos analizan las acciones infantiles de Muñeca y Señor Z y dicen que todas las evidencias estaban ahí, no son más que adultos emocionalmente inmaduros que de alguna forma…_

La ira del centauro fue tal que una explosión de magia oscura lanzó volando a sus dos compañeros; Chysalis había reaccionado a tiempo protegiéndose con su magia pero Sombra se clavó un enorme carámbano en el costado.

—¡Ten cuidado genio! — Protestó el Rey Oscuro transformándose en neblina regenerando su herida de inmediato.

—¡Cállate! ¿NO VES QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO LA BURLA DE TODOS POR CULPA DE ESTE PAR DE IMBÉCILES? Y era tan obvio que lo pasamos por alto… maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!

—Y lo que es peor, están atrayendo a la maldita cabra — dijo Sombra. — Ya lo sé, sólo me refiero a que hay que andarnos con cuidado para no atraer la atención.

—¡ME DA IGUAL LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN! — Gritó él enfurecido de veras. — Voy a ir a Equestria ya mismo, voy a enseñarle a ese par de imbéciles lo que es un verdadero villano; voy a hacerles desear no haber tocado un mugroso cómic en toda su maldita vida.

Se levantó furiosamente y dirigió sus pasos al Equestria.

—Esto no se quedará así, oh claro que no.

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo, ¿de veras tiraría tantos meses de planeación de su venganza por eso? Finalmente estuvo tan lejos que no pudieron oírlo más.

—Es un idiota — dijo Chrysalis.

—Tal vez pero recuerda lo que le hizo Grogar a él, si alguien teme el regreso de esa cabra del infierno ese es Tirek. Yo digo que haga lo que quiera, una temporada en el Tartarus es preferible a ver de nuevo a Grogar.

—En eso puedes tener razón pero de todos modos… ¿lo dejarás ir así como así?

—¿Acaso el contacto con Sparkle te tocó el corazón? — Se burló Sombra.

—¡Tienes razón, Amistad, qué asco! — Dijo Chrysalis con un escalofrío. — ¡Mudemos las operaciones a otro lado!

Y los dos se encaminaron fuera de la cueva, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a triste hacia una figura solitaria que caminaba a la distancia.

* * *

 **Bueno heme aquí de regreso esta vez con un intento de explorar más la amistad y psique de mis protagonistas pero también encaminando la historia a enfrentamiento entre villanos y villanos junior. ¿Quién ganará? Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Regla 15

**Regla # 15: un villano jamás debe entrar al territorio de otro villano**

Flurry se encontraba con sus amigos suspirando molesta, más que todo porque sabía que de haber estado con sus amigos también hubiera caído en la trampa de ese par de bobos.

—No sólo no limpiamos la reputación de los amantes de los cómics sino que encima quedamos en ridículo — se quejó Sparkler. — ¿Pero se dieron cuenta que logramos destantearlos aunque sea por un instante? ¡En especial mi electricidad y velocidad! Logré darle varios golpes a Señor Z por suerte. Cierto, demostró ser más inteligente de lo que esperaba pero de todos modos…

—No, lo que demostraron es que ustedes son más idiotas de lo que parecen — dijo Discord materializándose ante ellos. — ¿Es en serio? Ese fue el espectáculo más lamentable que he visto en mi vida, supera a la vez en que engañé a la madre de Light Spectra para que pensara que una estúpida nube era Cloudsdale… y cuando convencí a Rarity Belle que una roca era en verdad un gran diamante… y bueno, básicamente la primera vez que me enfrenté a la Princesa Twilight y su grupo de niñas exploradoras. ¿En qué iba?

—Oye genio, si empezamos a hablar de actuaciones patéticas te recuerdo cuando te dejaste convencer por el animal de Tirek — dijo Flurry. — Además ellos dos están trabajando juntos más tiempo que nosotros. Todavía tenemos que acostumbrarnos a ser súper héroes en la vida real; las cosas aquí son muy diferentes a cómo son dentro de un cómic.

Discord hizo un face-claw, lo de Tirek fue un golpe bajo lo admitía pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que lo que pasó le hiciera replantearse si no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

—Miren, como sea, les voy a dar una última oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor hagan algo, ese par de idiotas van a terminar haciendo algo de lo que van a arrepentirse.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo — dijo Light Spectra. — Lo que hicimos fue según lo que sabíamos sobre esos dos, ¿no hay una forma de ver qué tan poderosos son antes de actuar?

—En eso Elemental tiene un punto a su favor — dijo Beat Box. — ¿Entonces qué?

Discord pareció considerarlo, de acuerdo en eso tenían razón los chicos; y de hecho él tampoco estaba seguro de qué tan poderosos eran en verdad estos llamados villanos.

—Bueno, podríamos tenderle una especie de trampa para ver qué rayos pero…

Se calló a medio discurso cuando sintió algo muy oscuro acercándose; y lo mismo Flurry que al ser una alicornio tenía más sensibilidad mágica que la mayoría de los ponis.

—¿Qué es esto Discord? — Preguntó la preadolescente asustada. — ¿Qué es?

—Un viejo conocido… niños denme las joyas que los transforman, ¡PERO YA! — Ordenó él repentizaste agitado. — De inmediato, no quiero que nadie se quede con nada.

—Pero acabas de decir que… — trató de protestar Sparkler, pero se cayó ante la mirada furiosa de Discord.

—Escúchame bien: se los voy a devolver pero antes me tengo que asegurar que sobrevivan, algo grande está por venir y no los quiero jugando a los héroes porque a diferencia de ese par de imbéciles que tienen por enemigos este sujeto sí es peligroso. ¡¿Entendido?!

Los niños jamás habían visto tan serio a Discord, de hecho nunca lo habían visto serio y punto; entonces les dieron los pequeños collares que contenían los trajes y éste lo guardó en una caja a la cual híper cargó con su poder para cerrarla definitivamente.

—Si algo me pasa la caja va abrirse de inmediato… pero hasta que no suceda eso los quiero a salvo. ¿Comprenden? ¡A salvo!

Los chicos asintieron y entonces Discord se tele-transportó a su hogar perdido en el medio de la nada en donde sacó un extraño cristal y se disponía a esconderlo cuando sintió esa presencia. Preparándose para luchar, encaró a Tirek.

—Discord, mi viejo amigo — dijo gruñendo el enorme centauro.

Discord se preparó para luchar.

—¿Qué quieres aquí Tirek? ¡Me refiero en Equestria!

El monstruo apretó los puños.

—Tú sabes lo que me hizo ese monstruo. ¡NO PUEDE REGRESAR POR CULPA DE UN PAR DE IDIOTAS QUE NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Discord suspiró y le arrojó el cristal que tenía.

—Contiene magia sellada dentro, suficiente para regresarte a tu última forma.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—Es limitado, para un poni normal le duraría toda la vida pero al ritmo que tú quemas magia te durará sólo unas horas; además que no estoy loco, no se activará hasta que esté lo más lejos posible de ti.

Tirek sonrió malvadamente y Discord se volvió genuinamente confundido.

—En verdad no vas a apoderarte de Equestria.

—Sé cómo escaparme del Tartarus con facilidad, lo único que pierdo con esto es mi oportunidad de vengarme de los ponis; pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar si puedo evitar el regreso de Grogar.

Discord suspiró.

—Lamentamos haberte dejado de lado, todos estábamos aterrados…

—No los culpo aunque no lo creas. Cualquiera lo entiende tratándose de Grogar.

Discord asintió y se tele-transportó como prometió, lo más lejos posible de ahí; no sin antes pasar dando la alarma en el Palacio de las Princesas que Tirek había regresado.

Por supuesto la alarma fue general y se tenía que pensar algo pero rápido. Se decidió entonces que las cuatro Princesas deberían esconderse en el Palacio de Canterlot para atraer así a Tirek y darle tiempo a todos de buscar un refugio más eficiente.

—¿Usamos los Poderes del Arcoíris? — Quiso saber Pinkie Pie.

—No podemos, no todavía — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Chicas ustedes ya han cumplido su destino y lo mejor que pueden hacer es ocultarse en un lugar seguro para cuidar a las nuevas generaciones. El Palacio de la Amistad los mantendrá a todos a salvo el tiempo suficiente, pero si pasa algo entonces por favor inténtenlo.

—Y hay que tomar una precaución extra con los pequeños príncipes, será por ellos por quienes Tirek irá después de nosotras — opinó Luna. — ¿Algún lugar en que podamos ocultarlos?

—Sí, podría ser en el Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles — dijo Twilight. — ¡El Árbol de la Armonía mantendrá a Tirek lo suficientemente alejado por el momento!

—Entonces está decidido — dijo Candace. — Flurry, pequeña, lamento si nos peleamos antes de venir aquí. Sólo quería lo mejor para ti, de veras.

—¡Oh mamá! — Lloró Flurry abrazando a Candace. — ¡Oh papá! ¡Tío Spike!

Shining y Spike se unieron y al abrazo y se quedaron así por un tiempo. Twilight miró de reojo la reunión familiar y suspiró pesadamente; aunque sonrió al sentir la cola de su hermano rodeándola en una especie de abrazo reconfortante.

—Tuvimos nuestras diferencias Twilight, pero siempre te querré, ¿lo sabes no?

Twilight sólo pudo limpiarse las lágrimas y sonreírle. Tristemente la tragedia era la que unía a la familia.

—Sunburst, Starlight, cuento con ustedes para cuidar de los niños — dijo entonces la alicornio morada volviéndose a su antigua alumna y al jefe de magos de Cristal.

—Haremos lo que podamos Twilight — dijo Sunburst. — Los pequeños príncipes estarán a salvo en todo momento.

—No dejaremos de vigilar ni un segundo — aseguró Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight asintió y abrazó a los dos, y luego corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

—Bright, pequeño, pase lo que pase con nosotros…

—Siempre estaremos aquí para ti — dijo Flash. — Vamos, tenemos que ir a enfrentarlo pase lo que pase…

Los chicos se abrazaron de sus padres que rápidamente se pusieron en camino.

—¡Esperen! — Lloró Bright. — ¡Luminositè! ¡No puedo irme sin Luminositè!

—Bright, no hay tiempo — dio Twilight desesperada.

—¡Pero podría no ver a mi mejor amigo nunca más! — Se unió al berrinche la potrilla.

Twilight miró a Rarity.

—¿Quieres cambiar de escondite Rarity?

—Por favor — dijo la unicornio morada suavemente. — ¿Todas, no chicas?

—Si pasa algo los Elementos de la Armonía son nuestra esperanza para empezar de nuevo — confirmó Lyra con confianza. — Está bien que se encuentren a salvo.

Así que se cambiaron los planes de nuevo pero ahora sí se pudieron poner en marcha.

…

Los chicos se encontraban en camino pensando cómo deshacerse de tanta gente, lo del berrinche de Bright fue brillante en su momento pero los puso en un predicamento ya que ahora en lugar de lidiar sólo con Sunburst y Starlight tenían a cinco de los Elementos de la Armonía con ellos. ¿Qué hacer? Fue cuando entraron al Palacio (ya debidamente remodelado para que el techo o la pared no cayera encima de nadie) y se sentaron a esperar.

—Niños, pase lo que pase estén cerca de nosotras — dijo Rarity. — Sobre todo ustedes dos Flurry Heart, Bright Spark…

—Yo no entiendo — dijo el chico. — Somos tan importantes como cualquiera.

—Sí pero Tirek no entiende eso y vendrá por ti. Por favor, no hagas nada tonto.

Bright asintió fingiéndose asustado cuando en realidad estaba pensando en Tirek y su madre, recordaba cuando le contó por primera vez esa historia y notó que su mamá (a quien consideraba invencible) todavía le tenía miedo, quería ayudarla y no podía; que horrible era sentirse impotente.  
Miró a Luminositè que peinaba tranquilamente a una de sus muñecas, no una de las muñecas de la Muñeca sino una muñeca-muñeca). No estaba preocupada, así que Bright asintió aliviado. Entonces comenzó a escucharse un extraño sonido: 'gero, gero, gero, gero' y todos se pusieron alertas.

—¿Qué es eso? — Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando hacia todos lados.

Los adultos se pusieron alertas como buscando algo mientras que los potros retrocedieron y en cierto punto Lumi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le dio una patada a Bright para que hiciera lo mismo y la obedeció. Los dos se mantuvieron aguantando la respiración sin llamar demasiado la atención ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención; y entonces desde el techo las muñecas de la Muñeca exhalaron una nube de gas que los mandó a todos a dormir.

—Les puede pasar algo en pleno bosque — observó Lumi respirando de nuevo ahora que el aire se había limpiado. — Deja un par de Z-Bots para su protección y yo un par de muñecas.

—Claro— dijo Bright. — Pero primero tenemos que llegar al laboratorio.

Los dos entonces corrieron hacia su entrada en el Bosque Everfree, tenían que ayudar a las Princesas antes que fuera demasiado tarde. A su espalda juraron que escucharon una risita de satisfacción; pero ya arreglarían cuentas con el arbolito de Hearts Warming cuando tuvieran tiempo.

…

Era todo, Tirek se había abierto paso a través de los incontables pasillos del Palacio rodeados de soldados y sólo quedaban Shining Armor y Flash Sentry para proteger a las Princesas. Se limitó a arrojarlos lejos de él y una vez con los estorbos tirados al otro lado de la habitación ahora podía concentrarse en las cuatro aterradas Princesas que se pararon valientemente ante él pero tenían miedo, se notaba. En otras circunstancias se hubiera tomado el tiempo de disfrutar del terror de todas, sobre todo del de la Princesa Twilight ya que sin sus amigas ella no era nada.

—Ahora es tiempo del plato principal.

—Tú jamás triunfarás — dijo la Princesa Celestia mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás triunfarás!

De nuevo, en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído y de paso dicho lo inútil que era resistirse a su poder; pero en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba el más grande de los odios.

—De acuerdo, ¡empecemos!

Entonces las atrapó a las cuatro en poderosos campos de magia oscura y abrió la boca para absorber su poder.

—¡Ustedes son mías!

Y comenzó a absorber listo para dejar secas a esas tres, se relamió los labios para saborear la magia en estado puro; y vaya que sintió poder pero en la forma de una poderosa corriente eléctrica que impactó de lleno en su espalda que lo hizo gritar más de la sorpresa que del dolor; pero sí que le dolió. Soltó a las cuatro alicornios para volverse hacia el soldado insolente, pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba; aunque sí a quien quería.

Ante él tenía a dos imbéciles vestidos en spandex negro, y ambos apuntaban sus cascos hacia él con una estela de humo saliendo de estos.

—Tirek, supongo — dijo Señor Z.

El monstruo perdió interés en las cuatro alicornios y se tronó los nudillos.

—¡Ah, ustedes! No tienen idea de lo mucho que he esperado para conocerlos.

—Me alegro, porque nosotros también queríamos hablar con usted — dijo cortésmente la Muñeca. — Verá señor colega villano, las cosas no están bien aquí.

—Precisamente, ustedes y sus boberías están…

Ignorándolo, el Señor Z sacó un libro de su traje y se puso a rebuscar algo en éste; para finalmente entregárselo a un Tirek cada vez más irritado.

—¡Aquí está! — Dijo saltando para sentarse en el hombro del gigantesco centauro y mostrándole la página. — Lo pone bien claro el código de los villanos: un villano jamás debe de entrar al territorio de un compañero villano. ¿No ves que es de pésima educación?

Tirek bufó molesto y miró al remedo de villano con una expresión en blanco.

—No existe tal cosa como un 'código de los villanos'.

—¡Ah! — Dijo Señor Z saltando del hombro del monstruo. — ¡Y yo que me había molestado por un instante! Lo que sucede es que este sujeto no conocía el código de los villanos. Perdónenos por juzgarlo mal señor Tirek.

—¡Oh! ¿Es verdad Lord Tirek? Mes excuses entonces, estábamos por hacerle pagar por su falta. Perdone el malentendido.

—Pero para que no se repita quédese con esa copia del código de los villanos — le dijo el Señor Z dándole un amistoso golpecito en el hombro. — Todos los detalles están ahí, pero el asunto es que cuando un villano es derrotado por héroes todo el territorio que conquistó se considera otra vez libre para que otro villano lo tome; y ahora mismo Equestria es el terreno de mi amiga muñeca.

—Y mes ami Monseur Z — finalizó la chica.

Entonces los dos se fueron como si nada, muy orgullosos de sí mismos mientras que las cuatro alicornios no sabían qué pensar de esto y Tirek… estaba furioso, no había nada que lo sacara más de sus casillas que se estén burlando de él.

—¿Es que acaso se quieren morir? — Susurró Candace.

Los dos jóvenes villanos siguieron avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta de salida mientras que Tirek con los ojos echando chispas partió en dos la copia que le obsequiaron el par de insolentes y saltó a aplastarlos con enormes sus puños que nada le costaría. Pero los dos rápido se volvieron y levantaron un casco para detener el golpe.

—¿Qué? — Dijo el centauro.

—Somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos — explicaron los dos al unísono.

Entonces Tirek retiró sus puños y los dos chicos con gran agilidad saltaron a sus lados. La bufanda de la Muñeca se enredó como si fuese una serpiente en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo inmovilizado. Tirek gritó y trató de zafarse pero esta cosa no era seda a pesar que mucho se parecía, era más bien flexible y en lugar de ceder a sus intentos de zafarse sólo se deslizaba a su alrededor en un apretado abrazo. Entonces el señor Z se acercó tan campante, levantó un casco trasero… y de una patada lo mandó a volar destrozando las paredes de hasta seis cuartos debido al golpazo. De hecho estuvo a punto de caer por un lado del Palacio pero se aferró a la orilla a tiempo. Obviamente gritó de ira.

Shining y Flash estaban levantándose y corrieron hacia las Princesas en ademán protector y los dos villanos avanzaron amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Todos estaban dispuestos a luchar, ¿pero qué tantas probabilidades había de vencer dos amenazas simultáneas?

—¡Z-Bots!

—¡Muñecas!

Las malditas cosas de acero y las extrañas muñecas avanzaron hacia ellos y todos se tensaron más, pero entonces los Z-Bots abrieron el compartimiento del pecho mostrando un minibar lleno de jugos, botellas de agua, gaseosas y hasta una pequeña hielera.

—¿Algo de beber? — Ofreció Z. — Creo que están teniendo un mal día.

—También les sugeriría que salgan porque hay una probabilité élevée que destrocemos el lugar.

Todos se miraron confundidos pero al final la Princesa Celestia tomó un refresco de cola.

—¿En serio qué quieren? — Preguntó ella. — ¿Por qué nos salvan?

—Porque queremos quedarnos con el territorio de Equestria para nosotros solos — explicó el Señor Z.

—Él también será uno de los malos pero no seguimos las mismas metas. Él quiere conquistar el Reino, nosotros queremos hacer maldades y ya. No nos conviene tenerlo aquí para estorbarnos — dijo la Muñeca.

De nuevo la Princesa iba a preguntarles a este par si eran seguidores de Grogar cuando el sonido de los galopes de Tirek alertó a los dos chicos que no era tiempo que perder, entonces les dieron la espalda al as Princesas gritando de nuevo:

—¡Muñecas!

—¡Z-Bots!

Todas menos una de las máquinas de acero negro hicieron un círculo alrededor de todo el grupo mientras que las muñecas escalaron con agilidad por las paredes del mismo. Los dos villanos junior caminaron al centro y tras chocar cascos demostrando una gran camaradería (y una sobre-confianza que rayaba en lo estúpido) preparándose para el combate.

Tirek llegó a todo galope listo para hacer pagar a esos dos estúpidos, y a nivel del suelo uno de los Z-Bots extendió uno de sus largos brazos de acero haciéndolo tropezar cayendo de boca frente a sus oponentes.

—Justo donde le corresponde — dijo Señor Z.

—A nuestros cascos.

Tirek dio un hábil manotazo lanzando esta vez él a los dos villanos contra la pared justo al lado del grupo de alicornios que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto.

—Ouch.

—Qué rudeza.

Los dos se levantaron y pese a dejar tras de sí una enorme grieta cargaron contra Tirek que igualmente cargó contra ellos una vez se había levantado. Los dos sujetos corrían alrededor de él haciendo piruetas, vueltas por aquí y por allá y de paso eludiendo los furiosos puñentazos con los que el monstruo trataba de aplastarlos haciendo temblar el Palacio entero.

—¡Bien es nuestra señal para irnos! — Dijo Twilight.

—Twilight Sparkle…

La alicornio morada miró a los ojos a su mentora y Celestia se dio cuenta que lloraba.

—Princesa, por favor… tendré un deber con Equestria pero mi deber es primero que todo con mi pequeño…

Candace la tomó del casco, por supuesto que ella entendía y también Shining y Flash; incluso Luna. Así pues Celestia accedió y viendo que los impactos de Tirek contra el suelo pronto harían que el techo se derrumbara sobre ellos, y salieron por una ventana. Tirek las vio irse de reojo, qué le importaba, si podía vencerlas qué bien pero ahora mismo todo lo que le importaba era deshacerse de esas pestes antes que llamaran al maldito de Grogar con sus estupideces.

Tenía que vencerlos y vencerlos ya; ¿pero cómo? Entonces se le ocurrió, claro, tenía magia; había otras formas de utilizarla que en forma de ataques de magia en estado puro. Con su poder se hizo más fuerte y veloz y aplastó a los dos insolentes ponis con tal potencia que el suelo se hundió bajo su poder y éstos dos cayeron al nivel inferior mientras que Tirek simplemente se apartó del suelo que comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

—¿Quién más?

Los Z-Bots saltaron a pelear, transformando sus garras metálicas en cañones que comenzaron a disparar una substancia extraña; varios tiros le dieron a Tirek que sintió un gran dolor, esta cosa era mil veces más caliente que el fuego, pero no se iba a dejar. De un manotazo destrozó varios; sintió un ligero calambre cuando los cables de los Z-Bots le dieron varios toques pero los arrojó lejos. Otros Z-Bots lo tomaron por detrás con sus poderosas garras de acero y otros más se posicionaron frente a él listos para darle otro golpe con los cañones de plasma.

—¡Ah claro que no! — Gritó Tirek quitándoselos de encima con una sacudida y arrojando los que lo sujetaban contra los que apuntaban. — ¡Muéranse idiotas!

Los Z-Bots eludieron el ataque de Tirek, aunque su cañonazo dio al techo. No importaba, el monstruo abrió la boca a máxima capacidad para absorber su magia. Nada pasó.

—¿Qué?

De los escombros de abajo los dos jóvenes villanos saltaron detrás de él.

—No te va a funcionar.

—Son Golems, todos los Golems funcionan con magia — dijo Tirek encarando a esos dos.

—No los míos, estos funcionan con electricidad.

Tirek no entendía pero bueno, si no podía obtener poder de los Golems entonces lo obtendría de Muñeca y el Señor Z. Abrió la boca para obtener el tan deseado poder y ellos le apuntaron con sus cascos.

En lugar de deliciosa magia lo que recibió fueron más de 900 voltios en plena cara que lo derribaron cuando éstos comenzaron a correr por sus articulaciones y siguió temblando en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien compadre villano? — Se burló Muñeca con falsa preocupación.

Señor Z estudió pensativo el estado de Tirek. -

—Creo que necesita más energía, disculpe usted la descortesía señor Tirek; ¡y pensar que lo ofendimos con una corriente de lo más corriente!

Apuntaron sus cascos hacia él y de nuevo sus cañones arrojaron una poderosa corriente sobre el centauro, cuyos gritos se escucharon por todo Canterlot haciendo parar a las Princesas en plena huida.

—¿Creen que los dos nuevos derroten a Tirek? — Dijo Luna incrédula.

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado poderoso…

Y en esos momentos una explosión de magia oscura destrozó la habitación donde estaban peleando.

—Se los dije…

Y por si no fuera suficiente confirmación vieron salir volando a las dos pequeñas figuras y aterrizar en algún punto de los jardines del Palacio.

—Qué sensible — dijo Z.

—Bueno, para ser justos el voltaje que recibió podría matar a cualquiera; yo también me hubiera enfurecido — observó sabiamente la Muñeca.

Tirek aterrizó echando humo tanto de la ira como de las quemaduras.

—¿Siguen vivos?

—Bueno después de todo tú vienes de otra época, una época oscura en donde sólo la magia era poder — dijo el Señor Z.

—Pero en le monde moderne, — continuó la Muñeca, — el poder lo tienen los que tienen armas y l'argent.

Entonces Z sacó un portafolios parecido al de los Z-Bots pero lo que contenía eran una especie de pulseras ajustables.

—¡Los voy a hacer pedazos! — Gritó Tirek.

Los dos villanos junior de nuevo chocaron cascos en actitud entre altanera y llena de confianza y corrieron cada uno a los costados de Tirek, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y vio sus patas enredadas por la bufanda de Muñeca que de un tirón lo hizo tropezar y Z aprovechó para ponerle las pulseras. Los dos saltaron quitándose de su camino y Z sacó un control remoto de un bolsillo.

Tirek se levantó listo para matarlos, y como por arte de magia las dos pulseras se transformaron en guantes que cubrieron por completo sus puños.

—¿Ahora qué?

Señor Z comenzó a juguetear con el control remoto y Tirek empuñó las dos manos de forma involuntaria. Y no terminó ahí, levantó los dos puños a la altura del rostro y se quedó ahí como un boxeador.  
De no tener puestas sus máscaras se hubiera preocupado por la sonrisa malsana que se dibujó en sus dos jóvenes oponentes. El Señor Z apretó un botón y Tirek se dio a sí mismo un tremendo puñetazo que rompió su propia nariz.

—¿Por qué te golpeas? — Se rio Señor Z.

¡BLAM! Otro golpe.

—¿Por qué te golpeas?

¡Blam!

—¿Por qué te golpeas?

Etéctera.  
Muñeca hizo un face-hoof y le quitó el control remoto a Señor Z.

—Trae aquí, pedazo de animal, ¿quieres poner a este tipo en su lugar o hacer el ridículo?

—Oye quería ver si podía hacer que se tirara un diente…

Muñeca no le dijo mejor nada y se volvió hacia Tirek.

—Perdónelo, es un idiota sádico.

Tirek sólo la miró a los dos ojos amarillos de su máscara.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Muñeca se puso en acción y Tirek se vio agarrando sus propios cuernos.

—No me puedes ver pero estoy sonriendo.

Tirek palideció.

—No… por favor no…

—¿A partir de hoy honrarás del código de la villanía?

—¡Lo que sea!

—Me alegro mucho, entonces esto sólo será un pequeño recordatorio…

¡CRACK!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Señor Z sacó dos pequeñas esferas de su traje y se disponía a aumentar el sufrimiento de Tirek pero fue detenido por Muñeca.

—No le muestres todo nuestro armamento.

—Pero quiero oírlo gritar más — dijo Z con deleite sólo para caer inmediatamente en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. — Ayayayay…

—Ey, estás igual de roto por dentro que yo, creí que el arbolito de Hearts Warming te lo había dejado claro…

Z sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

—¡No puede ser, algo está mal conmigo!

—¡Bien sûr! Pero por eso me hice amiga tuya en primer lugar…

En el suelo Tirek miraba impotente a estos dos enemigos que seguían ignorándolo luego de la humillación recibida. Quería gritar, quería venganza pero no se atrevía a emitir un sonido. Finalmente los dos villanos se volvieron hacia él y le colocaron una especie de collar el cual se cerró de inmediato. Lo único bueno de eso es que los guantes que tenía cayeron de sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó él débilmente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dijimos que Equestria es nuestro territorio? — Dijo Z.

—Este es un recordatorio un poco más permanente que tus cuernos rotos — siguió la Muñeca. — Es un collar de control. Si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo…

Sacó un control remoto nuevo y lo apretó; de nuevo una horrible corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Tirek.

—Si nos enteramos que mandaste a alguien a hacer tu trabajo sucio…

Otro toque del control, más tortura para Tirek.

—¿Has entendido?

Tirek asintió temblando, no se sentía así con un oponente desde… pero el mar de malditos no pararon ahí, se posicionaron junto a Tirek y un Z-Bot se acercó con una enorme cámara instantánea.

—¡Una foto del recuerdo!

La máquina sacó tres copias y una se la regalaron al centauro.

—Toma, esta es de gratis. ¡Ahora vete de aquí en media hora o…!

Otro toque del control remoto y Tirek cayó de bruces. ¿Qué eran estos monstruos? Finalmente se fue arrastrando los pies lo más rápido posible, los quería lo más lejos posible de él.

—¿Deberíamos advertirle que es peor si se lo trata de quitar?

Se escuchó un grito de agonía en el horizonte.

—No, creo que ya lo sabe.

Sin más caminaron victoriosos por la calle principal de Canterlot en donde las cuatro Monarcas seguían atentas a todo lo que ocurría. Y al verlos casi se caen del susto.

—¿Cómo es que están vivos? — Gritó Twilight.

Como respuesta ellos le mostraron una de las fotos que tomaron, ninguna podía creer lo que veía; y lo peor de todo era la expresión de terror de Tirek, sólo había alguien que le había hecho poner esa cara y ese era…  
Las cuatro retrocedieron prudencialmente ante los dos villanos.

—¿Oigan y si lo dejamos en tregua por hoy? — Ofreció Z.

—Sí, ya cometimos la villanía del día medio destrozando el lugar, y de paso les salvamos el pellejo. Es como dice el vieux familier refrán: quien peca y reza empata.

—¿Y Tirek? — Se escandalizó Celestia temiendo lo peor.

—Arrastrando los pies por donde vino. No teman por él, el bien derrota al enemigo con formas pacíficas como reformándolo o encerrándolo; pero los malos somos más de la opinión de quebrar sus huesos hasta finalmente quebrarles el espíritu. Y Tirek no volverá a molestar, de eso nos encargamos nosotros.

Y se fueron triunfantes en su vehículo de fuga.

—¿Entonces le debemos el Reino a esos dos? — Dijo Luna.

—No los entiendo, juro que no los entiendo…

* * *

 **Y bueno he aquí una batalla entre villanos más que todo para mostrar las herramientas más peligrosas de Z y Muñeca; así como ponerle un poco más de profundidad a Bright. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, pronto seguiré con esta aventura, en lo qué:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **PD, ¿Se nota mucho que Tirek no me cae bien? Conmigo siempre lo usan de trapeador...**


	16. Regla 16

**Regla # 16: villano que se respeta siempre tiene sus metas claras**

En lo más profundo de la isla más inhóspita de Equestria, (rodeada de tiburones, medusas y hasta peces venenosos; y tan peligrosa que sólo las bestias tipo Zodíaco la poblaban) Sombra y Chrysalis habían puesto su nueva base de operaciones y seguían planeando su golpe a Equestria aunque sin Tirek tenían que cambiar drásticamente los planes.

—¿Cómo crees que le haya ido? — Dijo de pronto Sombra de humor un poco nostálgico.

—A estas alturas ya lo habrán encerrado en el Tartarus — dijo Chrysalis con pesadez. — ¿Sabes? No me gusta nada el asunto ese de la Amistad ni todas esas boberías pero de veras que voy a extrañar a Tirek. Con todo y su mal humor ya me había acostumbrado a él.

—Y que lo digas — acordó Sombra. — Su ausencia se siente y no sólo en el plan final.

Los dos soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro y se dejaron caer antes de volver al trabajo, cuando sintieron algo arrastrándose hacia ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una isla peligrosa pensaron que no era más que un animal que escogió mal su presa, pero no.

—¡TIREK! — Gritaron los dos corriendo hacia su compañero, pero frenaron a medio camino al ver el estado en el que se arrastraba hacia ellos. — ¿Qué te pasó?

Tirek apretó los dientes y los puños y sólo se dejó caer llorando sobre los cuernos rotos.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Los chicos nuevos? — Dijo Sombra sin poder creer lo que veía.

Tirek asintió temblando, y se tocó el Collar de Control que le habían colocado Z y Muñeca.

—Esos dos son monstruos, ¡monstruos! — Dijo lleno de rabia. — Me golpearon, me torturaron, me… me… me hicieron mutilarme a mí mismo y luego… ¡luego me marcaron como a una especie de mascota! Maldita sea… casi quiero que Grogar venga y les demuestre lo que es bueno… malditos mocosos, ¡¿cómo es que ellos pudieron vencerme?!

En su rabia comenzó a golpear la tierra preocupando bastante a sus dos compañeros. Entonces Sombra se acercó y revisó el Collar de Control y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si tanto te molesta por qué no te quitas esta cosa? Es más, lo haré yo — dijo él cargando sus poderes y rodeando el collar con su magia trató de removerlo.

Pero entonces Tirek reaccionó a lo que iba a hacer Sombra y trató de pararlo.

—¡NO ESPERA, SOMBRA NO ENTIENDES! — Gritó él asustado, pero ya era tarde.

Sombra rodeó el collar con su magia y trató de removerlo, pero entonces una luz se prendió en el aparato y muy para la sorpresa de todos, una poderosa corriente eléctrica rodeó a Tirek y se puso a retorcerse y a gritar del dolor muy para el espanto de sus compañeros. Y la agonía siguió y siguió hasta que Sombra lo soltó y Tirek terminó en cuatro patas expeliendo humo de su cuerpo; aun temblaba por la electricidad que quedaba en su sistema. Se mantuvo así por un buen rato hasta que finalmente se desplomó inconsciente.  
Sombra intercambió una mirada rápida con Chrysalis y rodeó a Tirek con su magia, (pero esta vez se cuidó bien de no tocar el collar). Al terminar de evaluarlo se volvió de nuevo a la Reina con preocupación.

—¡Trae agua rápido! ¡Yo veré qué puedo hacer pero tráeme el agua ya!

Chrysalis obedeció y Sombra se apresuró a crear un colchón para que Tirek se pudiera recostar y cuando Chrysalis le trajo el agua se puso a tratar de reanimarlo como pudo. Funcionó, en parte, pero él seguía bastante débil.

—La próxima espera a que te cuente toda la historia, ¡estúpido! ¿No crees que de haberme podido quitar el collar lo hubiera hecho desde antes? — Se quejó Tirek.

—¿Qué clase de magia es esta? — Dijo Chrysalis examinando sorprendida el collar.

—No sé, pero ni crean que voy a dejar que vuelvan a tocar esta cosa — dijo Tirek acariciando débilmente el collar. — No hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos.

—¿Entonces qué?

Tirek gruñó por lo bajo y les enseñó el libro con el que lo estuvieron fastidiando.

—No lo sé, pero cuando ustedes entren a Equestria no los subestimen. ¿Entendido? Ah y traten de estudiar esta cosa… tal vez los ayude a entenderlos mejor.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo que 'ustedes'? — Preguntó Chrysalis. — ¿No te nos unirás?

—Ese es el verdadero poder de este collar según me explicaron — se lamentó Tirek. — Si me acerco a Equestria pagaré las consecuencias.

—¿Y qué es esto? — Se interesó Sombra. — ¿El código de los villanos? ¿Cómo que código? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un código?

—Ellos dos lo inventaron, si intentan algo sería bueno que lo estudien; ya que en su jueguito ellos lo siguen al pie de la letra será lo que usemos para poner a esos dos malditos en su lugar.

Los otros dos asintieron y mejor dejaron descansar a Tirek. Los cuernos ya sanarían, lo mismo su orgullo; pero ahora tenían algo más de qué cuidarse, la Armonía era una cosa pero un villano rival era algo de qué cuidarse. Lo más lejos que llegarían los buenos sería encerrarlos, pero un villano no dudaría en tratar de eliminarlos.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué tipo de gente eran en verdad estos dos?

 _ **Laboratorio:**_

—¿A quién le gusta su vestidito? ¿A quién le gusta su vestidito? — Decía alegremente Luminositè.

Junto a ella había una gran mesa llena de pequeñas estructuras de metal a los cuales ella les iba colocando cuidadosamente un revestimiento hecho con su tela especial y convertirlas así en las muñecas de la Muñeca. En cuanto a su amigo Bright, él estaba inclinado sobre un montón de papeles intentando calcular sin éxito la fórmula perfecta para copiar el poder del Árbol de la Armonía con medios no mágicos. Uno tras otro sus intentos fallidos eran arrojados lejos y destruidos con un disparo de uno de sus cañones plasma; luego volvía a inclinarse sobre sus cálculos.  
Entonces Lumi interceptó uno de los papeles y lo leyó.

—El Árbol de la Armonía tiene demasiado poder para nuestras fuentes de energía actuales y lo sabes, ¿no? — Dijo ella examinando los cálculos de Bright.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es hacer una planta de energía basada en mi Bomba H pero no mucho más — dijo Bright frustrado.

—Ya hablamos de esto, ¿tú no vas a estar satisfecho hasta que vueles una ciudad o dos, no? — Dijo divertida Luminositè. — Pero ya hablamos de esto Bright, nada de explosiones atómicas.

—Sí ya sé, sólo estoy frustrado — se quejó el chico. — ¿Quieres ir a robar un banco, o prefieres una joyería?

—Vamos por una galería de arte, hoy me siento más para crímenes de clase alta.

Los dos amigos chocaron cascos y se pusieron en camino.

 _ **Galería de arte de Canterlot:**_

Otro día aburrido para el vigilante del museo, sólo regañar a un par de estudiantes por andar tomando fotografías con flash, vigilar que ningún niño se separara de la excursión escolar y reprender a un par de bobos que estaban por colocar goma de mascar bajo las bancas.

Y entonces la música fuerte, y encima electrónica.

—¡Estos mocosos! ¿Cuándo van a aprender? — Se dijo dirigiéndose a la fuente del ruido.

Eran dos ponis vestidos en trajes de spándex negro junto con una enorme máquina que servía como discoteca andante con todo y láser y máquina de niebla; y un montón de muñecas vestidas como su dueña. Había leído lo suficiente en todos los periódicos para saber quiénes eran.

—¡Señor Z! ¡Muñeca!

—Ah, menos mal, a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan — dijo Z alegremente. — Nos ahorró un par de tarjetas de presentación.

El guardia entonces corrió aterrado.

—Ay vamos no lo íbamos a lastimar a menos que no nos diera opción — dijo Muñeca rascándose la cabeza. — ¡C'est la vie! Vamos Z que acabo de ver un par de Pencazzos realmente exquis.

Entraron a la acción separándose según sus intereses. Bright no era mucho de pintura, no la entendía; a él lo que quería eran unas cuantas esculturas.

—¡Z-Bots! — Dijo arrojando los portafolios al suelo de los cuales emergieron las máquinas.

Las que más les gustaban eran las que eran hechas a base de metal, engranajes y tornillos; le hablaban directamente a su alma de inventor demente. Simplemente no había nada más hermoso para él que un engranaje, la esencia misma de la maquinaria. Entonces la vio, era una representación de una Ursa hecha con alambre de púas y tornillos.

—¡Me encanta! — Celebró él. — ¿Z-Bots?

Las máquinas tomaron entre garras la escultura, y estaba por irse cuando una voz severa ordenó:

—Suelta eso inmediatamente.

—No tengo nada en mis cascos Princesa Sparkle — dijo Z volviéndose con calma. — ¿Además es un crimen querer cosas bonitas?

—No, pero sí lo es tomarlas sin permiso Z. Ahora entrégate o…

—Alteza, Muñeca y yo las salvamos de Tirek. ¿No podría ver hacia el otro lado aunque sea por una vez?

—Y luego está eso. ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

—Porque Equestria es mi patio de juegos personal, no comparto — dijo Z como quien no quiere la cosa. — Bueno, comparto con Muñeca pero ella es otra cosa.

—No, mi pregunta es por qué nos salvaste. Pudiste dejar que nos drenara antes de vencerlo y no tendrías nada que te frenara. ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

Desde detrás de su casco Bright frunció el entrecejo, esto no iba bien.

* * *

Del lado de las pinturas la Muñeca veía con mucha atención el famoso cuadro de Las Margaritas de Van Pogh. Lo observó casi con adoración y extendió su casco hacia su dirección en donde la bufanda se le enredó en los cascos cual serpiente y con delicadeza retiró el cuadro de la pared.

—¡Es una obra de arte muy delicada! ¡Déjala ya mismo o la dañarás de por vida! — Ordenó Rarity entrando de súbito.

—¿Y eso que se encuentra aquí madame? Vaya coincidencia — dijo La Muñeca. — Y por cierto, mon écharpe no lo dañará, es de un material especial que resiste hasta la magia más poderosa y las temperaturas más extremas y a la vez es suave y delicado.

Rarity se acercó con cautela y vio que las muñecas de Muñeca hicieron un círculo protector alrededor de su dueña. Entonces una se aproximó hacia ella.

—Sus vestidos están hechos del mismo material — dijo Lumi. — Tócala si'l vous pleit.

Rarity insegura acarició el tejido.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Es como tocar un pedazo de cielo! ¿La creaste tú?

—Wi, el talento corre en la familia. Mi mère también inventa telas, ¿sabías?

—¿De veras? — Dijo Rarity. — Yo también, y mi hija también está interesada en textiles, ojalá le dure lo suficiente pero si su interés no le dura igual yo la apoyaría.

Las dos se quedaron pensativas por unos momentos y al final Muñeca suspiró.

—Ah, nada me gustaría más que mostrarle mi verdadero talento a mi mère… pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo muestro, mère sabrá que uso mi talento para el mal y no quiero decepcionarla. ¿Comprendes el sentimiento, no?

—No tienes que usarlo para el mal — insistió Rarity viendo una posible vía de reforma. — ¡Tienes otras opciones! Yo también soy madre y amo a mi hija, la amaría sin importar quién o qué fuera. Estoy segura que si evalúas tus opciones ella te entenderá.

—No si son liberar por completo al monstruo que llevo dentro. He probado y lo único que lo mantiene dormido es seguir el juego que comenzó mi mejor amigo, pero mucho me temo que después de pelear con Tirek me di cuenta que no lo contendrá para siempre.

El lugar tembló.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Creo que Monseur Z ya comenzó a luchar.

* * *

En el ala de esculturas Twilight luchaba disparando rayos mágicos contra Z que con su agilidad aumentada eludía ataque tras ataque; y recibía otros tantos. Igual no se inmutaba, sabía que su madre era más débil que su madrina… pero de todos modos no le gustaba cómo iba todo esto.

—Soy joven, usted no Alteza — dijo de pronto en un intento de intimidarla para quitársela de encima. — Dejémonos de tonterías, no puede detenerme. En cambio yo…

—Sí, tienes habilidad de sobra como para derrotar a Tirek, lo tengo muy claro — dijo Twilight. — ¿Por qué no la usas conmigo? ¡Pelea!

—¡No puedo!

Rainbow entró volando por detrás tacleando a Z, pero no funcionó. El traje absorbió todo el impacto (aunque ella tampoco se lastimó, era una tela de lo más suave).

—¿Qué rayos, también tú _Lealtad_?

—Estamos todas para derrotarte malosote — se le apareció de la nada Pinkie Pie. — Pero Twily quería ver si podía reformarte, si no usaremos contigo los Poderes del Arcoíris.

Las tres entonces activaron sus formas de Armonía. Entonces Z se quedó de una pieza, ¡ahí estaba!

—Es tu última oportunidad Z — advirtió Twilight. — Refórmate o atente a las consecuencias.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿qué pasó con los soldados? ¿Por qué ustedes vinieron en su lugar?

—Porque ahora que vencieron a Tirek sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos — dijo Twilight severamente. — ¿No es lo que querías? Ahora sabemos que eres un villano de alto nivel.

Señor Z retrocedió un par de pasos y las tres dispararon su ataque de Armonía, pero por suerte los Z-Bots bloquearon el ataque con sus cuerpos. Z tenía miedo, ¿qué le pasaría si lo llegaban a tocar con ese poder?  
Mientras tanto las tres heroínas de Armonía avanzaron valientemente, pero entonces los Z-Bots levantaron sus garras y amenazadoramente cuando se acercaron más a su creador.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron todas sin entender.

Z suspiró aliviado. Claro, eran máquinas, no estaban vivas así que el poder de la Armonía no los afectarían, pero tenía el presentimiento que él no tendría no tendría tanta suerte.

—¿Saben? Por un momento pensé que funcionaría…

—Pero… pero… — comenzó Twilight.

—Pero… ¿saben? Me salvé por los pelos pero no tengo intención de terminar como estatua. ¡Yo me largo!

Entonces los Z-Bots lo tomaron en garras y se alejaron.  
Rainbow Dash no era demasiado joven ahora, pero seguía siendo demasiado atrevida y no dejaría que alguien como Z se saliera con la suya.

—¡Ven aquí cobarde!

Los robots aceleraron, entonces Z miró a uno de sus robots y ordenó:

—¡Escanéala!

La máquina extendió una garra que se transformó en una especie de cañón que cubrió de luz a Rainbow. De nuevo Bright sonrió por detrás de su casco, ¡este era el dato que necesitaba!  
Entonces la luz desconcertó a Rainbow Dash que se chocó contra la pared.

—¡Maldición! — Se quejó la pegaso cian mientras veía alejarse al tipo.

Twilight y Pinkie Pie llegaron junto a ella, regresando a la normalidad.

—Bueno Rainbow, no lo tomes a mal pero me alegra que se haya ido — dijo Twilight.

—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca?

—¿Es que no lo viste Dashie? — Preguntó Pinkie. — Su reacción fue de un niño dándose cuenta que el juego ya dejó de serlo.

Twilight asintió.

—Exacto, no sé quién sea este sujeto pero más me interesa interrogarlo que transformarlo en piedra. Con todo el poder que tiene, ¿por qué sigue con estas boberías? Necesita ayuda.

* * *

Mientras tanto Applejack y Fluttershy entraron al salón de las pinturas con Rarity y la Muñeca, que seguían viéndose mutuamente pero sin moverse. Sólo estaban hablando.

—¿Rarity? ¿Estás aquí? — Dijo Fluttershy suavemente, — ¡Oh no!

Applejack se posicionó lista para luchar.

—¡Muñeca!

—¿Será posible que todas estén aquí? — Saltó hacia atrás la villana.

—Querida, luego que vencieran a Tirek la Princesa Celestia los considera enemigos de otra categoría — explicó Rarity. — Perdón por eso, pero tenemos que sellarlos con los Poderes del Arcoíris.

—¡Me lo temía, muñecas!

Las muñecas soltaron una cortina de humo permitiéndole a la joven alejarse de un ágil salto.

—¿No quieres pelear? — Gritó Applejack buscando a todos lados.

La villana se colgó tras ella como si fuese un mono valiéndose de su bufanda a modo de cola.

—Non, ustedes perdonarán pero como lo establece el código de la villanía un villano que se respeta tiene las metas claras, y nosotros preferimos pelear con soldados no con reliquias vivientes.

—¡¿A quién llamas reliquia?! — Gritó Applejack pateándola con sus patas traseras.

Nada, el traje la protegía.

—¿Lo ves? Si fueras un soldado te golpearía de vuelta, pero tú… ¿ qué puedo hacerte si eres un tesoro viviente del Reino? Lo siento pero te respeto demasiado para hacerte daño. ¡Muñecas!

Los pequeños robots caminaron haciendo su característico sonido ' _gero, gero, gero, gero, gero'_ y atraparon a Fluttershy y a Applejack con un listón rojo que las dejó ahí retorciéndose con fuerza.

—No puede cortarse ni lo afecta la magia, diviértanse.

Entonces Muñeca extendió de nuevo su casco para tomar el cuadro cuando Rarity se plantó enfrente.

—Ah, olvidé atar a una — dijo amenazadoramente. — Bien…

Rarity miró a sus dos amigas atadas y miró fijamente a Muñeca como si la retara a que la atara también, cuando de súbito entró Z en las garras de un Z-Bot.

—Por lo visto nos quieren hacer estatuas, debemos irnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces?

—Mala suerte.

—Tarado.

Uno de los Z-Bots agarró a Muñeca y tras intercambiar una última mirada con Rarity ella se alejó junto con su amigo Bright, dejándola ahí dudando por qué había titubeado al momento de atarla. Igual no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar porque siguiend Muñeca entraron sus amigas y entre todas decidieron que lo mejor era liberar a sus dos amigas caídas y de paso Twilight aprovechó a explicar su nueva decisión.

—No quieren hacernos daño, eso es lo que tengo entendido pero… no los entiendo, simplemente no los entiendo — murmuró la alicornio morada mordiéndose el labio.

—Yo tampoco — dijo Rarity, todavía pensando. ¿Por qué no la habían atado también?

Al final se fueron, por lo visto esos dos no tenían interés alguno en seguir atacando; pero todas seguían preguntándose qué diablos con esos dos.

—Pero bueno, si lo que queremos es capturarlos, ¿qué hacemos? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Yo creo que hay que apoyar a los nuevos súper héroes — dijo entonces Fluttershy. — Los que los enfrentaron la última vez, no creo que sea difícil de convencerlos que los derroten y los traigan a nosotras para interrogarlos. Piénsenlo, los soldados ya no quieren pelear con ellos y nosotras no somos de mucha ayuda ahora que somos mayores. Piénsenlo, es hora que otra generación se encargue de esto.

Twilight torció el gesto molesta, pero al final admitió que Fluttershy estaba en lo cierto. Seguían siendo un gran equipo pero ya no eran tan jóvenes.

—En otros tiempos hubiera atrapado Z. No más — se dijo Rainbow. — ¿Cómo atraemos a esos tipos?

—No sé pero ya se me ocurrirá algo — dijo Twilight. — Lo importante ahora es que discutamos con las Princesas lo que pasó aquí hoy.

Quedando así se retiraron de regreso a Ponyville y se dispusieron a regresar a sus hogares, pero Rarity era la que tenía más prisa.

—¡Luminositè!

Encontró a su hija tomando el té con sus muñecas, no las de la Muñeca, sino las muñecas-muñecas.

—Lumi, ¿por qué no me ataste allá en la galería?

Lumi tomó un sorbo de su té imaginario.

—Porque era la pieza que te hacía falta para que me descubrieras. Mère, necesito tu ayuda.

Rarity tuvo que sentarse, ¿en serio cómo y por qué?

* * *

 **Otro cap, y de nuevo me enfoqué en Luminositè o la Muñeca, es un personaje muy interesante de utilizar además que quiero enfocarme más en la interacción con su madre. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les diré:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	17. Regla 17

**Regla # 17: un villano sabe cuándo es suficiente maldad**

—Luminositè, sé que te dije que podías explicarme en donde sea que te sintieras más cómoda, pero tú sabes muy bien que no quepo en tu casita de juguete — dijo Rarity en tono conciliador viendo cómo su hija insistía en explicarle dentro de la mentada casita. Dentro podían caber hasta tres potros sin problema pero un adulto tendría que estar agachado.

Luminositè se mantenía trabajando en su cocinita de juguete, más que todo arrancando los cables dentro de ésta para así desactivar el sistema de seguridad y permitirle entrar a Rarity.

—¡En un minuto mère! Te prometo que todo se arreglará pronto — dijo Lumi en tono conciliador. — Entra, te prometo que no estarás incómoda por mucho tiempo. ¿Por favor?

Rarity suspiró profundamente y entró a la casita en donde tuvo que sentarse y doblar el cuello, entonces su hija abrió uno de los gabinetes de la cocinita en donde reveló un tablero de control que se veía sacado como de una historia de ciencia ficción, el control manual del elevador. Entonces tras mirar a su madre la joven apretó un botón y pronto puertas y ventanas se cubrieron por una especie de plástico híper resistente que causó una gran impresión en Rarity, pero antes que se llegara a hiperventilar por la claustrofobia Lumi apretó otro botón y pronto el suelo comenzó a descender como si fuera un elevador.  
Llegaron a un amplio pasillo subterráneo el cual se iluminó al apenas llegaron, tenía amplias paredes blancas y el suelo era azul y brillante; adornado con múltiples libreras, un par de macetas y hasta una fuente que le daba un pequeño toque de jardín zen.

—Bien mère, este es nuestro laboratorio, pasa por aquí por favor — dijo Lumi guiándola.

Rarity entonces fue llevada a una amplia sala dividida en dos, en un lado había una enorme pizarra con cálculos matemáticos altamente complicados, grandes estructuras de metal a medio construir, un escritorio desordenado lleno de papeles arrugados y demás.  
Y del otro había un pulcro escritorio con papeles color rosa, revistas de moda cuidadosamente colocadas al lado, una mesa de trabajo completa con una máquina de coser e hilos de diferentes colores, un maniquí que Rarity juraba tiró hacía tiempo; pero aquí estaba completamente reparado y sirviendo de modelo a una especie de estructura de un metal liviano que se ajustaba a la perfección al cuerpo de plástico. Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Rarity fueron los exhibidores de ropa llenos de prendas hechas con esa extraña tela negra. Sin pensarlo Rarity se acercó a acariciarla, era tan suave al tacto y tan hermosa.

—¿Qué es este lugar? — Preguntó ella mirando alrededor. — ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

—Bueno, Z y yo lo construimos hará unos tres años y lo hemos ido ampliando con el paso del tiempo — explicó Lumi. — Estamos a unos seis metros bajo tierra así que no molestamos a nadie; pero porque necesitamos un lugar amplio para trabajar en nuestros inventos, sobre todo Z que se especializa en monstruosidades grandes y peligrosas.

—¿Por qué lo ayudas entonces? Lumi, ¡él es un poni muy peligroso!

—No tanto como yo — dijo Lumi. — ¿No recuerdas cuando me adoptaste? Lo malo.

—Tus padres biológicos te habían maltratado mucho y te habían roto varios huesos — dijo Rarity haciendo una mueca de dolor. — Me tardé meses en lograr acercarme sin que te pusieras a llorar de miedo o intentaras morderme o usar tu magia para lastimarme. ¿Pero dime mi amor, acaso recuerdas eso? ¿Por eso tienes pesadillas en las noches?

—Creo — dijo Lumi pensativa. — Pero también me pasó algo, te amo mère, te amo con toda mi alma… pero dentro de mí hay un monstruo. Muchas veces sólo pienso en hacer daño, es lo único que me importa. Empecé con pequeños insectos y luego animales pequeños, Fluttershy me descubrió varias veces y usó la Mirada contra mí.

—Recuerdo cuando me daba las quejas — dijo Rarity haciendo otra mueca de dolor. — ¿Pero no lo habíamos arreglado ya con tus citas con la doctora Caring Heart?

—Non, lo que me ayudó fue que me topé con alguien igual de roto por dentro que yo — dijo Lumi señalando hacia las armas de Z. — A mí mes parents me rompieron los huesos hasta romperme a por dentro, él tiene ese je ne sais pas que le viene de nacimiento.

—Lumi…

—Cuando conocí a Z pensé que era un materner enfant muy molesto pero no me dejó en paz y me dijo que haría lo que fuera para ser mi amigo. Un día me vio haciendo lo que hacía con los animales y no se fue sino que me dijo que creía que yo era intéressant y que quería ayudarme para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y salirme con la mía. No más regaños.

Rarity no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿básicamente su hija le había revelado que era una especie de sociópata que fingía que nada malo pasaba con ella?

—Me enseñó a fingir normalidad, y un día después de tener un berrinche con su mamá lo vi muy concentrado escribiendo el código de los villanos, lo que le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera sin ser castigado nunca más. Lo ayudé a escribir el código sólo por diversión y estaba tan emocionado con mi ayuda que me enseñó lo que podía hacer.

—¿Cómo que qué podía hacer?

—Había creado una especie de sirviente de metal que hacía sus tareas domésticas por él y dijo que si podía hacer esas cosas podía construir cualquier cosa que le sirviera como un villano.

Rarity sacudió la cabeza.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿cómo es que los padres de ese niño no han visto esa cosa? ¿Quién sería tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de algo así?

—Luego yo descubrí que también podía construir cosas como mi amigo y creé mis propios sirvientes de metal, y no he movido un casco para ayudar en casa desde entonces.

Rarity se quedó congelada y Lumi soltó una risita.

—¡Muñecas! — Dijo de pronto la potrilla.

Y las máquinas comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, _'gero, gero, gero, gero'._ Lumi tomó a una con su casco y la presentó a su madre.

—Siempre preguntas cómo es que puedo limpiar tan bien, no lo hago yo son ellas.

—Imposible… ¿de metal dices?

—Mmh, sólo están revestidas con mi tela especial — dijo Lumi orgullosamente.

—¿Puedo ver? — Dijo Rarity intrigada.

—Adelante.

Rarity entonces quiso envolver la muñeca con su magia y ver qué tenía dentro pero entonces se dio cuenta que su magia no hacía efecto.

—Mère, mi tela es resistente a la magia. Tienes que hacerlo a casco.

Rarity levantó una ceja pero obedeció, revelando una pequeña estructura hecha de cable y metal parecida a los Z-Bots pero mucho más pequeña y menos amenazante.

—Es increíble, ¿Lumi tú hiciste esto sin ayuda?

—Me especializo en micro-tecnología — explicó Lumi. — Máquinas pequeñas y funcionales. De hecho…

Entonces Lumi se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una cajita llena de lo que parecían ser virutas de metal.

—Se llaman nano-máquinas, no son más grandes que un milímetro. Usé la antigua tela con la que hiciste los disfraces de la Mare-Do-Well y puse mis nano-máquinas dentro. Es lo que hace que mi tela sea a prueba de frío y calor extremo; golpes y cortes.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, y del polvo y la humedad.

—¡Lumi con tu genio podrías revolucionar la historia! ¿Te imaginas lo que podrías hacer con esto si no estuvieras jugando a los villanos? ¡Tu tela revolucionaría la industria de la moda!

—No sólo la moda mère, imagina que en un futuro los soldados de Equestria vistan trajes hechos con mi tela en lugar de sus armaduras, no sólo podrían movilizarse mejor sino que estarían mucho mejor protegidos.

Rarity asintió embelesada en la tela, y luego se fijó en la estructura de metal liviano que cubría el antiguo maniquí.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de esta cosa?

—Monseur Z y yo tenemos diferentes estilos pero de vez en cuando nos unimos para algunos inventos, nuestros trajes son un ejemplo. Ese esqueleto de metal se encuentra entre dos capas de mi tela y le da energía a las nano-máquinas y a la vez nos da nuestra enorme fuerza y agilidad.

—Ya veo… por eso pueden hacer lo que hacen. Y pensar que dos niños son capaces de lograr todo esto… ¿y alguien más sabe de esto?

—Veamos, Suri Polomare…

—¿QUÉ? ¡ELLA ES MI PEOR ENEMIGA!

Lumi le dedicó una sonrisa 'tranquilizadora' pero en realidad hizo todo lo contrario.

—Ajá, ¿y dernièrement no ha dejado de molestarte, mère? En ella probé las versiones tempranas de las armas que uso como la Muñeca y desde ese fois basta con acercarme para que tiemble de miedo. También está el arbolito de Hearts Warming que fue el que le advirtió a Z sobre su locura pero nadie más. Seguimos todas las reglas de nuestro código de los villanos así que casi nadie sabe lo que somos.

Rarity no supo qué pensar de todo esto, así que se sentó en la silla de su hija, y las muñecas le acercaron un poco de té (lo que ayudó todavía menos sus nervios) pero de todos modos sentía como si viera a su hija por primera vez. Pero también veía a la pequeña que siempre la había buscado y a la cual se tardó tanto en ganarse su afecto. Su Lumi la necesitaba, pero no entendía exactamente para qué.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Luminositè?

Lumi soltó un pequeño y elegante suspiro y luego tomó un control remoto de los cajones de su escritorio. El suelo tembló ligeramente y de éste emergió una pantalla. Lumi apretó el botón de nuevo y mostró todo lo que había pasado el día de la batalla contra Tirek: primero los Elementos de la Armonía guiando a los pequeños a esconderse al Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, las muñecas entrando por el techo lanzando un gas que mandó instantáneamente a todos menos a Bright y a Lumi a dormir (Rarity levantó una ceja ante esto, ya había deducido la identidad de Z pero esto se lo confirmó) y luego los dos colocándose sus trajes para enfrentarse al monstruo. Era fascinante por la parte en que se vio cómo ambos trajes emergían de un par de mancuernillas o de una máscara, pero también de lo más aterrador.

—¡Luminsitè! ¿Cómo es que fueron tan irresponsables? ¡¿En verdad se fueron a pelear con Tirek así como así?! ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—Sigue mirando mère.

Rarity obedeció preocupada, sabía que Tirek ya estaba vencido y estaba convencida que su hija no sufrió daño alguno; pero de todos modos aún recordaba cando se enfrentó a Tirek en su juventud y fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida. Sin embargo la imagen cambió a la escena donde Z y Muñeca se largaban a Canterlot a toda velocidad en sus transportes especiales.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Vehículos, los construyó Bright. Se especializa en armas pero también le gusta construir cosas inofensivas como los primeros Z-Bots.

—Ya veo — dijo Rarity. — ¿También construyó esta extraña ventana mágica?

—No, esa la hice yo; y no es mágica. Igual que todos nuestros inventos funcionan con electricidad.

Rarity siguió mirando, y vaya que se sorprendió.  
Durante la pelea con Tirek se notaba que los dos chicos tenían la ventaja porque sus armas eran impredecibles, pero luego llegó al final cuando le colocaron los guanteletes y lo obligaron a mutilarse a sí mismo.

—Esto es lo que me preocupa mère — dijo Lumi señalando la escena donde obligó a Tirek a arrancarse los cuernos. — No lo hice por vengarme mère, no lo hice por proteger Equestria, ¡lo hice porque quería hacerle daño! Es lo único que me importaba, quería lastimarlo porque sabía que podía. Mis ansias de hacer daño siguen ahí y ahora que tengo desarrolladas al máximo mon capacités soy el triple de peligrosa que antes. Quiero parar mère, pero no puedo. Es demasiado divertido.

Rarity sólo abrazó a su hija.

—Por dios santo, ¿por qué? — murmuró.

—No quise, yo no quise…

—Me refiero a que, ¿por qué no viniste a mí antes Luminositè?

—No sabía de lo que era capaz, no todavía — dijo Lumi. — Es como dice el código de los villanos, tenemos que saber cuándo es suficiente maldad.

—Más que maldad es locura hija — dijo Rarity apretando más contra sí a Luminositè. —¡Oh, perdona!  
—No, está bien. Admito que estoy rota por dentro, pero por eso quiero que me ayudes mère. No dejes que me convierta en un monstruo completo.

—Y no lo haré — dijo Rarity. — Te lo juro. Ahora lo que me gustaría es hablar con tu amigo antes de hablar con Twilight… ¿crees que me haga algo?

—¿Bright? Es un genio y mon meilleur ami pero sigue siendo un materner enfant. Lo más seguro es que grite y se vaya a esconder tras una pared de seis toneladas de acero. Con ese traje se cree mucho pero debajo sólo es un bobo que tiene mucho miedo a que lo castigue su mamá.

—Suena… ¿de verdad ese mocoso tan tonto es el genio de Z?

—Es muy listo, por eso sus acciones no tienen consecuencias y por eso no puede madurar. Yo tampoco he tenido consecuencias pero yo maduré en el momento en que me rompieron por dentro.

—Deja de decir que estás rota Luminositè, por lo que más quieras…

Se quedaron así un rato y Lumi miró hacia una de las macetas que tenían por decoración, entre las cuales se asomaba un pequeño círculo de cristal unido a una esfera de plástico negro. Cuando su madre finalmente se separó de ella Lumi se dirigió a la esfera y sustituyó una especie de plaqueta negra que tenía dentro por otra.

—Listo — anunció. — ¿Qué quieres hacer mère?

—Bueno hay mucho que tengo en que pensar pero, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos una taza de té y otra de chocolate y tú me cuentas todo lo que puedas sobre tus telas. Luego me vas contando sobre tus inventos, también los que haces junto a tu amigo.

—¿No me pedirás que me aleje de él? — Preguntó Luminositè.

—No, él te ayudó a ti en su momento y ahora el que necesita es él. No sé qué clase de locuras termine haciendo pero lo bueno es que tú conoces qué tan lejos puedes llegar, y él también necesita abrir los ojos. ¿Me haces el favor?

—A ti y a ese estúpido.

* * *

 **Esta cap fue especialmente difícil de trabajar pero por lo frío del carácter de Lumi pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y el próximo cap será un más enfocado al humor y se verá el regreso de los nuevos súper héroes de Equestria.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	18. Regla 18

**Regla # 18: un villano siempre consigue lo que quiere**

Bright la estaba pasando difícil esos días, primero Lord Tirek, luego el asunto que su madre y sus amigas vinieran a intentar detenerlo. ¿Qué había pasado con el bueno del Capitán Asombroso y su banda de tipos raros a los que sólo se encontró una vez?

—No veo de qué te quejas — le dijo su amiga Luminositè en el recreo. — ¿No queríamos que toda Equestria nos reconociera como villanos de primer nivel? Ahora lo somos, héroes y villanos por igual nos reconocen como una gran amenaza. Creí que estarías heureux.

Bright suspiró dándole una mordida a su sándwich de margaritas y haybacon.

—Tal vez pero… ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que me divertía más antes. De verdad quería seguir peleando contra el Capitán Asombroso y Sombra Ninjutsu y Watt y Elemental. No me gustan mucho los cómics de súper héroes pero era divertido hacerlo en la vida real. Sin mencionar que pelear contra guerreras de armonía no muy me convence.

—Ah, ¿es que te pusiste sentimental con eso de retar a tu mamá? — Se rio Luminositè.

—No, no me agrada pelear contra viejitas. ¡No es divertido! Al menos los otros nos dan pelea y hasta nos echaron a perder un par de estupendas capuchas hechas con tu tela.

Lumi se encogió de hombros y como la dama que era le dio un sorbo a su té caliente.

—Le seul problème de vouloir devenir plus stupide qu'il ne l'est déjà que la plupart du temps est atteint — murmuró ella, pero Bright ya no le prestaba atención sino a su comida.

Los dos terminaron de comer y se pusieron a jugar alegremente en los columpios. Pero al final todo lo bueno tiene que acabarse y sonó la campana así que todos los niños se dirigieron a la escuela pesadamente. Entonces Lumi se volvió hacia su amigo y le sonrió.

—Oye, ¿puedes pasarte por mi casa después de la escuela? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Claro, ¡como siempre! — Sonrió el chico, le gustaba pasar esos ratos con su amiga. Eso sí, siempre y cuando no intentara besarlo, de verdad no entendía esa manía de Lumi.

Pero al salir de clases Twilight estaba esperando por su hijo, y tenía una expresión que a Bright no le gustó nada de nada. No, no de preocupación sino de expectación que asustaba.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Bright ligeramente avergonzado.

—¡Hijo mío! — Saltó Twilight abrazando al pobre unicornio. — ¡Tengo grandes noticias!

—Eso veo — dijo Bright tratando de soltarse del fuerte abrazo de su madre. — ¿Y bien?

—Viaje de emergencia a Canterlot — dijo Twilight muy segura de sí misma. — Te acaba de llegar la carta de la Academia de Unicornios superdotados, te aceptaron para el examen de admisión. Mañana tienes cita a las diez, espero que des lo mejor.

Bright sacudió la cabeza tratando de asimilarlo todo. ¿De verdad lo habían metido en esto?

—Pero… mamá, no estoy listo y la verdad es que yo…

Twilight sonrió con confianza colocando un casco en el hombro de su hijo.

—Bright, toda la magia que practicas conmigo te ha preparado para esto. ¿No te das cuenta que es un gran momento para ti? Es la escuela más prestigiosa de Equestria, donde yo estudié y me preparé para la vida. Ahora vamos, el tren sale en diez minutos y tu padre y tu madrina nos esperan para almorzar en el Palacio. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y haló al desconcertado niño hacia la estación de trenes, por lo visto ya había mandado la maleta a la estación y estaba esperándolos en el tren.  
Luminositè sólo los vio alejarse y soltó un pequeño y elegante suspiro de damisela.

—Al parecer los idiotas tienen más suerte de la que les conviene — se dijo Lumi antes de partir para su casa. — Ya qué.

Mientras Bright miraba el paisaje por la ventana refunfuñando para sí. Lo único que le parecía bueno de esta excursión en particular era que podía pasarla con su padre.

Y mientras en el Palacio de la Amistad Flurry se quedaba con un niñero muy particular.

—¡Contigo quería hablar! — Protestó la joven alicornio cuando se encontró con el draconequino esperándola en la entrada. — ¿Cuándo me vas a devolver mi collar?

Discord rodó los ojos, no quería tener que cuidar a esta mocosa precisamente para no tener esta conversación pero ni modo, le debía varios favores a la Princesa Twilight.

—Mira niña no puedo dártelos así como así — dijo de mala gana. — ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que pasó con esos dos? Lograron derrotar a Tirek, no son oponentes comunes. Lo siento pero no tengo intención alguna que tú y tus amigos se arriesguen así.

—¡Pero Discord! — Protestó Flurry. — Sólo nosotros podemos detener a Muñeca y Señor Z.

—Niña, le di a Tirek suficiente poder para recuperar su última forma y…

—Momento, momento, ¿tú se lo diste?

Discord carraspeó tratando disimular.

—Ehem, ehem. El asunto es, niñita, que si pueden vencer a Tirek no es un juego como pensamos. ¡Ahora ve a hacer tus tareas!

Flurry no se tomaba en serio a este niñero.

—¿Por qué rayos le diste poder a ese tipo?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

—¡Ya qué! — Dijo Flurry de mala gana. — ¡Pero volveré a usar el traje del Capitán algún día! ¡Algún día Discord!

Discord mejor se fue a otro lado, ¿por qué se le ocurrió ayudar a esa niña en primer lugar?

 _ **Canterlot, cuartel general de la Guardia del Sol:**_

—Te ves decaído papá — dijo Bright. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Flash sólo abrazó a su hijo.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte hijo, es sólo que me retiraron del caso de Z y Muñeca. ¡Quería tanto detener a ese par de tontos!

Bright torció el gesto.

—Ya veo…

—Sí bueno, los toman como villanos del más alto nivel y la Princesa Celestia dice que es tu madre la que debe detener a ese tipo de villanos.

Bright no dijo nada más, así que su padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero no pensemos en mis problemas, ¿quieres? Si no estoy mal tienes un gran día mañana — dijo Flash con una sonrisa.

Bright gruñó molesto.

—Sí, eso parece…

—Sigue sin atraerte la idea de irte a la escuela de tu madre.

El chico asintió sin ganas.

—Es que es tan aburrido… no sé, yo quiero otra cosa pero ¿no viste a mamá? Le emociona mucho que yo vaya ahí, no me va a escuchar por mucho que le diga que no quiero, no quiero y no quiero ir allá. Sólo por eso me gustaría ser un pegaso como tú.

Flash le acarició el cabello.

—A veces a mí también me gustaría, hubiera sido genial enseñarte a volar. Pero bueno, si no quieres ir a esa escuela recuerda: no pases el examen de admisión, recuerda que ahí no dan segundas oportunidades.

—Mamá se va a enojar.

—Pero papá se asegurará de explicarle — le aseguró Flash.

El chico le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Me tele-transportaré contigo cuando todo termine.

El comandante soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Siendo tan bueno en la magia no me imagino por qué no quieres ir a la escuela a la que fue tu mamá, pero bueno, cosa tuya Bright. Cosa tuya.

El resto del día se la pasaron bien juntos, siempre que visitaban Canterlot y su padre estaba de turno Bright se lo pasaba con él y sus soldados mientras Twilight y Celestia leían juntas o bien tenían discusiones acerca de lo que pasaba en el Reino mientras bebían té como era el caso de esta ocasión:

—¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres que esos llamados héroes que no son más que adultos que se toman los cómics demasiado en serio?

—Sé que suena tonto pero no quiero convertir a este par de autodenominados villanos, quiero hablar con ellos. Sus habilidades pueden ser explotadas para el bien, sólo necesitamos entender por qué quieren ser los malos, y seamos sinceros Princesa: no estamos volviéndonos más jóvenes.

Celestia asintió suavemente.

—Eso lo sé, es hora de llamar a nuevos héroes, ¿pero ellos? Estamos hablando de un par de villanos que pueden vencer a Tirek.

—Aun así…

—Aun así puede que tengas razón, a pesar de su poder ni Muñeca ni Señor Z se toman a sí mismos demasiado en serio; y cuando lo hicieron fue para derrotar a alguien realmente peligroso y nos salvaron. Bien, no me gusta pero bueno… nada acerca de estos dos es convencional así que lo mejor será una aproximación no convencional.

Twilight asintió satisfecha y sonrió. La Princesa lo notó y le dio un amistoso codazo.

—Así que, ¿el gran examen mañana? — Dijo la Princesa del Sol. — Qué gran paso para mi pequeño ahijado.

—Bright es muy inteligente y los progresos que hace por su cuenta son grandiosos, ¿se imagina cómo sería con la guía apropiada?

La Princesa miró al horizonte de forma soñadora.

—Al igual que tú presiento que el pequeño está ligado a un destino mágico y misterioso; y su tiempo está llegando. ¿Será que él es el que está destinado a vencer a Muñeca y al Señor Z?

Al día siguiente Bright tuvo bastantes problemas para levantarse sin su catapulta. Por suerte la súper-excitación de su madre hizo el truco por él y antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba de pie a las seis de la madrugada.

—Ug, ¿mamá recuérdame a qué hora es la cita para mi examen?

—A las diez Bright Spark, pero supuse que te vendría bien un poco de práctica antes de presentarte, recuerda que son muy estrictos en la Academia.

—Lo que sea — murmuró Bright de mal humor, pero su madre lo dejó pasar porque pensó que sólo era el mal humor por haberse levantado tan temprano.

Entonces llegó la hora, Bright miró primero a su madre y luego al salón donde tendría que entrar para hacerse su examen.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe dentro Bright Spark? — Le ofreció Twilight.

Bright negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes mamá, lo tengo cubierto.

Twilight asintió.

—A Flash le hubiera encantado venir pero ni modo, tenía cosas que hacer. A veces siento que debería formar mi propia Guardia sólo para tener a mi esposo más cerca de mí. ¡En fin, suerte Bright!

El chico se rio para sus adentros, la verdad es que la Princesa Celestia le ofreció el turno libre a Flash para que pudiera reunirse con su hijo durante la hora de la verdad, pero él lo rechazó porque sabía muy bien que Bright se vería en la necesidad de escapar cuando no lo aceptaran en la escuela y quedaron de verse en los cuarteles de la Guardia. ¿Que si le preocupaba que Bright pudiera tele-transportarse tan lejos? No, sabía que a su hijo le sobraba capacidad mágica pero no le gustaba usarla. Tal vez se estaba desperdiciando pero Flash quería que su hijo fuera feliz y no hiciera las cosas sólo porque su madre así lo esperaba.

Sonó el temido anuncio:

—¡Siguiente!

Bright intercambió una última mirada con su madre y entró tranquilamente al lugar.  
Los examinadores le dirigieron una mirada en blanco al muchacho y asintieron secamente.

—¿Nombre?

—Bright Spark.

Los tres ponis, ancianos unicornios de gran renombre, sólo murmuraron entre sí y asintieron.

—Aprobado — dijo secamente el director Deep Knowledge.

Bright sacudió la cabeza.

—Espere, ¿qué? — Dijo el chico. — Pero, pero…

El anciano director le guiñó un ojo cómplice al muchacho.

—Usted es el hijo de una de nuestras alumnas más destacadas joven príncipe, y no sólo queremos congraciarnos con la Corona sino que si tiene la mitad del talento de su madre usted será una gran adquisición para esta institución. Por eso…

Bright negó con la cabeza, esto no se iba a quedar así.

—No, no, no, momento. Ustedes mismos lo han dicho, soy el hijo de una de sus alumnas destacadas y pasé mucho tiempo practicando con mamá para darles un buen show. Lo menos que merezco es que me dejen probar, ¡caramba!

Otra de las profesoras, Dusty Library, sólo se rio ligeramente.

—Una gran integridad, más puntos a favor de este muchacho — dijo satisfecha.

—Tiene un punto a su favor señor director —dijo el otro académico, Ancient Wisdom. — A mí también me encantaría saber de lo que es capaz el hijo de nuestra señorita Sparkle.

Deep Knowlege se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien niño puedes mostrarnos tus habilidades, aunque tu cupo en esta escuela está más que asegurado me alegra ver que…

Bajó su mirada cuando su tintero comenzó a temblar rodeado por la magia del chico. Miró al niño y lo que se topó fue con una sonrisa retorcida que no le gustó nada.

Entonces los tinteros de los tres unicornios explotaron manchándolos todos de tinta azul.

—¡Ey! — Protestaron.

Bright entonces se apoyó contra una pared y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo el menor interés en estudiar aquí…

—Pero esto es inaudito esto es…

Un zíper apareció en la boca del director sólo para el deleite del impertinente muchacho.

—No quería llegar a esto, me hubiera bastado fallar el examen, pero como ustedes quieren que estudie aquí a toda costa supongo que tendré que convencerlos que no me quieren cerca — dijo el chico con altanería.

—Jovencito si se comporta así…

Entonces el pergamino en donde anotaban a los que pasaron y a los que no (la mayoría) comenzó a arder. La unicornio dio un gritito y usó un hechizo extintor, pero cuando se apagó el fuego se dio cuenta que el pergamino había cambiado y de pronto todos los aspirantes habían aprobado.

—¿Qué?

Y trató de usar su magia para volver al pergamino al estado original pero no funcionó. Entonces Dusty miró al chico que se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Yo qué sé, es una combinación de hechizos muy específica la que usé.

—Díganos que usó para que podamos volver las cosas a la normalidad o…

Bright se encogió de hombros.

—Por una vez haré algo bueno por los ponis, diviértanse arreglando eso.

Entonces se fue con la cabeza bien alta ante los desconcertados y muy molestos profesores.

Twilight esperaba al pequeño en el pasillo.

—¡Bright! ¿Cómo te fue?

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡De maravilla! No fue lo que esperaba sino mucho mejor…

Twilight lo abrazó.

—¡Me alegro mucho! Saldremos a comprarte la mejor mochila ya mismo y…

Entonces salió el director Deep Knowledge chorreando tinta y prácticamente echando humo de las orejas.

—¡Muy bien mocos del demonio, se te cumplió tu deseo! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER SIQUIERA A DIEZ METROS DE MI ESCUELA! ¿ENTENDISTE?

Bright aprovechó el estupor de Twilight para soltarse y tele-transportarse lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Bright? — Preguntó Twilight sin entender nada.

 _ **Canterlot, cuartel general de la Guardia del Sol:**_

Flash estaba mirando el reloj riéndose para sus adentros cuando una sombra larga se posicionó detrás de él.

—Comandante Sentry, ¿qué hace aquí? — Dijo la Princesa Celestia.

—¡Oh, Princesa! — Dijo Flash cuadrándose. — ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Flash, ¿por qué no aceptaste el día libre que te ofrecí para ir a apoyar a tu hijo? ¿No ves que está en medio de un momento muy importante en su vida?

Flash se rio.

—En cuanto a eso…

Pero en ese momento Bright se apareció en el cuartel.

—¡Oh, Bright! — Saludó Flash. — ¿Qué tal te fue?

El chico se rio.

—Seguí to consejo papá. O traté de seguirlo porque los profesores querían aceptarme sin siquiera hacer examen.

El pegaso tuvo que soltar una carcajada y la Princesa levantó una ceja.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? — Dijo ella.

Bright pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Madrina, qué haces aquí? Bueno como sea, como me querían aceptar no podía sólo fallar el examen así que les tuve que enseñar que no me querían cerca.

Flash soltó una alegre carcajada y abrazó a su hijo con su ala mientras que la Princesa sólo fruncía el entrecejo.

—Bright, ¿no querías estudiar en mi academia? ¿Por qué?

El chico bajó la mirada.

—Perdón madrina pero la magia es aburrida. Yo quiero aprender matemáticas, física, química… mamá estaba muy emocionada y no le pude decir que no pero yo quiero ir al ManeHattan Tech. Las ciencias terrestres me llaman mucho más la atención que la magia, perdón pero no va conmigo.

Celestia tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—Los reprendería pero conozco bien a mi estudiante y sé que muchas veces no entiende si no es con acciones extremas. Igual sigan mi consejo y váyanse lo más lejos posible, yo hablaré con Twilight Sparkle, ¿de acuerdo?

No había necesidad de repetir, los dos se largaron lo más rápido que pudieron (saliendo por la puerta trasera para no arriesgarse para cruzarse con una Twilight muy molesta). La Princesa Celestia los vio alejarse y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—En definitiva mi ahijado está lleno de sorpresas.

…

Las olas del mar rompían contra aquella roca solitaria en el medio de éste. El lugar alguna vez estuvo verde y rebosante de vida, considerado una de las maravillas naturales más hermosas de la creación y aquellos que tenían la suerte de llamar la isla su hogar se consideraban las personas más felices de la tierra. Pero ahora no era más que una roca solitaria y árida con un único habitante. Un único y temible habitante, el peor de todos. Sí, definitivamente la isla de Tambelon había visto mejores tiempos.

El irritante sonido del cencerro que tenía en el cuello fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos al tipo pero ya estaba despierto desde hacía tiempo. La inusual actividad mágica en una isla cercana a su Tambelon fue lo que lo había despertado. ¿Qué estarían planeando esos tres? ¿Unirse para destruirlo de una vez y para siempre? Sí claro, esos tres eran demasiado cobardes y lo más seguro era que ni siquiera supieran que él se encontraba cerca.

—Como siempre estarán enfocados en el Reino de Equestria que desde siempre los tiene obsesionados — dijo para sí mismo y luego volviéndose hacia el collar rojo del que colgaba una campana plateada. — ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con esta cosa? ¿Acaso corro peligro?

Miró en dirección a la isla, ¿es que finalmente habían reunido el valor de enfrentarse a él? Arrugó la frente pensativo, no, era tal como pensaba, los tres chiflados no tenían ni idea que él estaba ahí, ¿entonces de dónde venía el peligro?

El verdadero poder de Grogar no se encontraba en la fuerza de su magia, la cual era tremenda y mucho más desde que se hizo con el cencerro de plata, sino en su extrema habilidad para sentirla, permitiéndole predecir todos los movimientos (y si se concentraba lo suficiente hasta los pensamientos) de todos los seres vivos que desde siempre estaban enlazados a ésta.

—¿Dónde está el peligro? ¿Dónde está el peligro? — Se dijo de nuevo.

No estaba preocupado, solamente intrigado. El maldito problema de ser tan poderoso era que su vida era un constante hastío y por eso dormía a todas horas. Esto tal vez sea interesante, o tal vez otra decepción demostrándole que todos no eran más que cucarachas. Quién sabe, pero si el cencerro le había advertido que algo iba a pasar sería mejor prestarle algo de atención. Entonces sintió que había algo anómalo en los movimientos de esos tres, ¿estaban sentados leyendo? ¿Un libro de hechizos quizá? No, ¿qué diablos?

—Me parece que tendré que concentrarme más — murmuró él.

Pensó en sincronizarse con el pensamiento de Chrysalis. Leían un libro sobre…

—¡No son más que reglas estúpidas! — Gritó la Reina en frustración arrojando lejos el libro. — Código de los Villanos, ¿es que ese par de estúpidos realmente se plantean hacernos seguir estas reglas ridículas?

—No son más que un manual para inflar el ego de un par que se creen invencible — dijo Sombra pensativo. — ¿Acaso no hemos pasado todos ya por esa fase?

—Pero si pudieron vencer al grandote y encima salirse con la suya siempre que van a provocar a los alicornios entonces puede que sean algo de temer — opinó Chrysalis.

—Lo que yo hice fue bajar la guardia — dijo Tirek de mala gana. — Sólo piénsenlo: Sombra se hace neblina, tú te transformas en quien y lo que sea y yo absorbo el poder de mis oponentes. Tienen un truco propio y ya. Hay que averiguar de qué se trata y ponerlos en su lugar o de lo contrario no podremos conquistar Equestria en paz.

Grogar decidió que era hora de dejar de ver hacia allá y soltó un largo bostezo. Todo lo que sacó en limpio de sus mentes fueron dos nombres: Muñeca y Señor Z.

—Debí suponerlo, más basuras viniendo a molestar — dijo perdiendo el interés y volviendo a dormir pero no sin antes advertirle a su cencerro: — No vuelvas a molestarme por estupideces.

* * *

 **Un cap familiar enfocado en la familia Sparkle y bueno, también empezando a preparar terreno para el regreso de nuestros queridos héroes y la introducción de Grogar. Espero les gustara y los dejo con mi clásico:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	19. Regla 19

**Regla # 19: un villano nunca, nunca ¡PERO NUNCA! se deja llevar por la ira**

Luego de su pequeña aventura fastidiando a los examinadores, Bright se encontraba un poco preocupado por la reacción de su madre, sólo un poco. Pero ahora mismo estaba más que todo muy contento porque como buen cómplice, su padre ya había arreglado un pequeño escape y estaban juntos paseando por las calles de Canterlot. El chico estaba feliz, había pocas cosas que le gustaran tanto como pasar un tiempo a solas con su padre; y de paso aprovechó para contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó en el examen. Sobra decir que Flash se la pasó desternillándose de risa pero una vez se calmó se puso serio.

—Bueno Bright, aunque no pueda regañarte yo por ser el que te dio el consejo… mi amigo, te pasaste de la raya. No me extraña que tu madre esté echando chispas ahora mismo.

—Tal vez sí me pasé un poco — admitió Bright. — ¡Pero mamá y ellos me iban a obligar a estudiar ahí y yo no quiero! No me iban a dejar decidir papá, ¿entonces hice mal?

—No, claro que no hijito; o bueno, sí según tu madre pero yo fui el que te dio el consejo — dijo el semental. — Habrá que hablar con ella pero por hoy es mejor que no te acerques mientras tu madrina y yo tratamos de hablar con ella, ¿te parece bien? Pase lo que pase te prometo que haré lo posible para que no te castigue… o al menos no tanto…

—¿Qué? — Se extrañó Bright. — ¡Pero papá! ¡Creí que nos íbamos a divertir juntos hoy!

—Yo sé campeón pero como dije, te pasaste de la raya y ahora yo debo ir a tratar de hablar con tu madre — explicó Flash. — Y el cambio no te parecerá tan malo, ¡de veras que no!

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Bright todavía no había caído en la cuenta de en dónde estaban: era un antiguo barrio residencial lleno de casas a la vieja usanza, y se habían detenido justo frente a una hermosa casita de un modesto color beige con ventanas adornadas con pequeñas jardineras y dos torres con cúpula dorada en los pisos superiores. Bright no podía creerlo y tal como Flash lo predijo, se zafó de golpe de su casco y corrió a tocar el timbre.

Le abrió una unicornio ya algo mayor de pelaje gris y una melena blanca y púrpura (que se había vuelto más y más blanca con el paso de los años), ojos azules que cubría con un par de gruesas gafas de montura plateada y una Cutie Mark de tres estrellas púrpura. La buena yegua se sorprendió un poco al ver a Bright pero al final le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, que se apresuró a ocultar bajo una máscara de falsa seriedad.

—¡Oh vaya! Pero miren quién está aquí — dijo con un tono falsamente ofendido. — Parece que _alguien_ se acordó que tiene abuelos. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa jovencito?

Bright sólo corrió a abrazarla frotando su nariz contra la de ella, y Twilight Velvet por supuesto no pudo mantener la máscara de seriedad por mucho tiempo y abrazó a su nieto.

—¡Bright Spark! Me alegra mucho verte cariño… ¡Oye Night! ¿Adivina quién está aquí?

—Ya escuché — dijo un unicornio azul neutro con melena azul marino. — Ya escuché, vaya, vaya amiguito. Conque al fin te decidiste a hacernos una visita luego de tanto tiempo. Ah, Flash, siempre un gusto verte compañero. ¿Qué tal todo con mi hija? ¿Todo bien?

—También me alegra mucho verlos señora Velvet, señor Light — dijo cortésmente Flash. — Sí, entre Twi y yo todo va mejor que nunca… pero ha surgido un pequeño problema y…

—No se diga más, pasen por favor — se apresuró a decir Velvet. — ¿Quieren té o algo?

—¡Tu famoso chocolate por favor abuela! — Pidió Bright lleno de energía.

Velvet y Light se rieron de esta ya esperada respuesta y ella se fue a prepararlo junto con una taza de té para Flash que lo aceptó en silencio. Tras un sorbo:

—El asunto es que hubo cierto incidente con el examen de admisión de Bright en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados.

Niht Light sólo levantó una ceja.

—Pero… ¿Bright, no que no querías estudiar magia?

—Sí, si hasta te regalamos aquel libro sobre mecánica para tu cumpleaños… — murmuró Velvet extrañada.

—Por eso, ¿pero han intentado hacer que su hija entienda razones cuando tiene una idea fija en la mente? — Dijo Flash.

—Ah, desde hace un tiempo no ha dejado de molestar conque quería que yo estudiara en la misma escuela que ella — aclaró Bright. — ¡Y no quiero!

Los dos abuelos acariciaron el cabello de Bright.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Bueno, papá me dijo que lo mejor sería fallar el examen y así hacía feliz a mamá pero los viejos de la academia me dijeron que me iban a aceptar de todos modos así que tuve que hacer que no me quisieran cerca — explicó Bright.

Los dos abuelos casi se ahogan con sus bebidas al imaginarse la escena.

—Ah sí, el chico hizo todo un numerito — dijo Flash.

Bright asintió y les contó de nuevo su aventura. De nuevo la reacción de los adultos fue ahogarse de la risa imaginándose la escena, pero al final comprendieron la situación.

—Ya veo — dijo Velvet. — ¡Uf! Ha de estar que mata al chico.

—¿Te imaginas? — Dijo Night Light imaginándose la escena también. — Pero le está bien empleado, ¿o me equivoco Bright?

El niño asintió haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, siempre está ocupada con no sé qué cosas de la Corona y el poco tiempo que ella y yo pasamos juntos es para estudiar magia. ¡Me aburre pero…!

—Es la única conexión que tienes con ella, lo entendemos pequeño — dijo Velvet consolándolo. — Es una cabeza dura y esto le abrirá los ojos a tus propios intereses, pero mientras se tranquiliza…

—Por eso venimos — dijo Flash. — Yo trataré de razonar con ella pero si mira al niño estoy seguro que explota. Sé que es una molestia pero…

—Con mucho gusto lo cuidaremos — aseguró Night Light. — Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo con cierta personita. ¿Por qué no te pasas por aquí más seguido, eh mocoso?

—Eso, a lo mejor crees que siendo viejos ya no podemos divertirnos juntos — fastidió Velvet volviendo al falso tono molesto de antes.

Bright les sonrió a ambos cálidamente, quería mucho a sus abuelos, de veras que sí. Y Flash sólo suspiró aliviado y tras darle un abrazo a su hijo regresó al Palacio para enfrentarse al mayor reto de toda su larga y exitosa carrera militar.

Llegó al Palacio justo para ver cómo Twilight y la Princesa Celestia discutían acaloradamente, o más bien Twilight era la que gritaba descargando su furia y su maestra prestaba un oído comprensivo y muchísima paciencia para que su fiel estudiante terminara de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Y vaya que estaba furiosa.

—¡Pero es que es un irresponsable! ¿SE DA CUENTA QUE HA TIRADO TODO SU FUTURO POR LA BORDA? ¿QUÉ PIENSA HACER SI LOGRÓ QUE LA MÁS EXITOSA ESCUELA DE MAGIA LO RECHACE?

Y Celestia seguía escuchando, pero cuando vio que Flash había venido le dio una significativa mirada de auxilio, a lo que el valiente soldado corrió a cumplir.

—¡Twilight! — Llamó él con firmeza.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Ah, tú. El cómplice. ¿En dónde está Bright?

—Lo más lejos posible — dijo Flash frunciendo el entrecejo. — Ahora cálmate un poco y trata de escuchar.

—¿LO ESTÁS DEFENDIENDO?

—¡Claro que lo defiendo! Es mi hijo, ¿no? — Dijo Flash sin retroceder ante la Voz de Canterlot de su esposa. — Demonios Twilight no es para tanto…

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

—¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! — Rugió. — ¡HA ARRUINADO SU REPUTACIÓN, NINGUNA ACADEMIA DE MAGIA LO ACEPTARÁ LUEGO DE ESTO!

Flash tomó aire, esto iba a ser difícil.

—¿Y qué?

Mala elección de palabras, Twilight soltó otro montón de improperios, y estaba tan molesta que su magia se disparó y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Celestia, Flash hubiera sido carbonizado ahí mismo.

—¡Twilight! — Regañó su maestra.

La alicornio morada sólo gruñó y tras respirar para calmarse miró amenazadoramente a Flash.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez Flash: ¿Dónde está?

—En terreno seguro.

Y ahí fue cuando Celestia intervino aunque en verdad no se quería meter en este embrollo.

—Comandante Sentry, ¿le importaría tomar hoy un turno doble?

—¡Con mucho gusto!

Y se fueron ambos dejando a Twilight sola con su ira.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bright estaba relajándose de la manera que sólo podía hacerlo en casa de sus abuelos, una experiencia que siempre lo llevaba a preguntarse por qué no venía más seguido.  
Era una casa de más de cuarenta años de antigüedad con ese envolvente olor a viejo rodeándolo por todos lados, pero Bright disfrutaba del aroma, le hacía sentir protegido como en ningún otro lugar. Una buena parte del olor venía de la colección de revistas de su abuelo, una que tenía desde quién sabía cuándo y que a pesar de estar llenas de polillas y páginas sueltas, todavía las conservaba sólo por el placer de releer los artículos siempre que quisiera, un gusto heredado por Bright que igual las tomaba y las abría al azar. Los artículos eran en verdad extraños para el chico pero los leía porque sentía que era transportado a otro mundo, uno mucho más simple.

Igual que siempre se dirigió al frasco lleno a rebosar de dulces que su abuela siempre mantenía en caso los nietos vinieran de visita y tras tomar un par de chocolates se fue al estudio de su abuelo para recoger una revista que no se viera tan dañada. Su abuelo lo miró desde su escritorio por encima de su libro y le sonrió para luego volver su concentración a su lectura. Bright se sentó entonces en una butaca al pie del escritorio de su abuelo y así se quedaron los dos leyendo en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía aunque no se dijeran nada. De cuando en cuando Bright soltaba risitas cuando leía algún anacronismo, su abuelo lo miraba por encima del libro y le sonreía también; entonces seguían leyendo.

—Y mijo, ¿cómo van los estudios? — Preguntó de pronto Night Light.

—Muy bien abuelo, lo de siempre con las tareas y los maestros… pero a veces me aburro en la escuela, es demasiado fácil.

Night Light sonrió.

—Igualito a tu mamá. Cuando tenía como seis años fue lo mismo. Por eso la inscribimos en la Academia de Unicornios superdotados.

Bright frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo no soy mi mamá.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero sacaste todo lo bueno de ella, tu enorme cerebro, ¿o no?

—Bueno sí pero…

—Pero aunque no sea magia, no aflojes los estudios mijo que para algo sirven.

Bright asintió suavemente y su abuelo parecía que iba a decir algo más pero entonces Velvet se asomó por el estudio.

—¡A comer!

Los dos dejaron sus revistas y fueron al comedor en donde Velvet colocó los platos con alegría, se notaba que estaba de buen humor por tener a su nieto cerca.

—¿Y entonces, qué vas a hacer ahora que lograste que tu madre perdiera los estribos?

—Rezar para que papá la calme — dijo Bright sinceramente preocupado.

Los dos unicornios sólo acariciaron su melena.

—Tranquilo, tu madre va a comprender tarde o temprano.

—Si necesitas ayuda para algo estamos nosotros.

Se quedaron comiendo en silencio un rato, cuando de pronto Velvet soltó:

—Si tan sólo Twilight se diera cuenta de tus otros talentos, ¿por cierto qué pasó con ese sirviente de metal en el que trabajabas?

Bright se paralizó unos instantes recordando cuando hacía cuatro años atrás les contó a sus abuelos de cómo estaba pensando en fabricar una especie de máquina que hiciera todos sus quehaceres domésticos por él, hasta les enseñó sus prototipos que nunca llegaron a funcionar. Claro, ellos se lo tomaron como una fase y que el chico pronto aprendería que algo así era imposible, pero también entendieron que la pasión de Bright no estaba en la magia como en su madre sino en la mecánica. Eso y además que nunca dejaban pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo con ese fallido proyecto siempre que tenían la oportunidad; no podían saber que esa máquina estaba más que terminada.  
En fin, Bright sólo sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó ligeramente.

—¡Está más que bien! Pronto les haré uno a ustedes para que vean qué tan bien me salieron.

Los dos unicornios mayores se rieron y de nuevo acariciaron la melena de su nieto de forma condescendiente, aunque a Bright no le importó gran cosa esa actitud, después de todo una identidad secreta era vital para los villanos; así pues se rio con ellos y ya.

—Comí por un año — dijo Bright cuando terminó de comer, como siempre había mucho que comer y todo era delicioso; y sus abuelos lo animaban a comer lo que quisiera.

—¿De veras? — Dijo juguetonamente Velvet. — Porque estaba pensando que podríamos ir a la heladería de siempre.

 _En definitiva voy a regresar a casa por lo menos dos kilos más gordo_ , se lamentó Bright para sus adentros pero no podía rehusar esa invitación.

Desde que Shining y Twilight eran pequeños, la familia siempre iba a una vieja heladería propiedad de una antigua amiga de Velvet, Cream Cone. Con el paso de los años el local había crecido mucho y era conocido como una pujante industria familiar, su lema: crecemos junto a las familias. Y en serio había muchas familias que habían visitado el local por generaciones.

—¿Entonces qué vas a querer Bright?

—¡Lo de siempre! Un Sunday de vainilla con salsa de arándanos.

—De acuerdo, entonces escoge una mesa mientras nosotros ordenamos— dijo Night Light.

Bright entonces fue a elegir una mesa bonita mesa en el jardín para seguir disfrutando de un buen día, pero se dio una situación inesperada: no fueron los únicos a los que se les ocurrió disfrutar de un buen helado para lidiar con un día estresante.

—¡Bright Spark! — Tronó la voz de Twilight asustando al potro y paralizando a toda la heladería.

El chico tragó saliva.

—Este… ¿hola mami?

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON TU 'HOLA MAMI'! — Rugió Twilight. — ¡TE VIENES CONMIGO AHORA MISMO!

Y con su magia comenzó a halar a Bright Spark de la oreja, que incluso dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por la fuerza del forcejeo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ma, mamá!

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente Bright Spark y cuando…

—¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! — Resonó una voz casi tan potente como la de la Princesa.

Ella se volvió sólo para encararse a su madre que estaba avanzando firme y amenazadora hacia ella, no la había visto así desde la vez que…

—Mamá esto no tiene que ver contigo.

—Oh, tiene todo que ver conmigo, suelta al niño ya mismo. Él se queda con nosotros hasta que tú te calmes y puedas tener una discusión civilizada con él. No antes.

Twilight en serio no estaba de humor.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Tú no eres quien decide eso!

—No, pero su padre sí y él me encargó cuidar de mi nieto hasta que tú te calmes y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Ya me las voy a arreglar con Flash, soy perfectamente capaz de educar a mi hijo así que él se viene conmigo ya mismo.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó con Spike?

Golpe bajo, muy bajo; tanto que Twilight se quedó ahí paralizada y Bright aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar la protección de su abuela.

—Como dije: cuando puedas hablar como una poni civilizada ven a nuestra casa, mientras tanto Bright se queda con nosotros — dijo firmemente Velvet.

—Ya tengo los helados, nos vamos — se unió Night Light.

Se fueron dejando a Twilight entre indignada y dolida. De todos modos no se iba a dejar, con una vez le bastaba y sobraba. Avanzó con furia y sus dos padres se pusieron frente a Bright, que sólo se encogió de miedo mirando a los ojos de su madre. Ella finalmente bufó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora no puedo tratar con Bright y lo admito. Pero quiero que entiendas bien esto Bright, estás hasta el cuello de problemas y cuando regresemos a casa te espera la madre de todos los castigos. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?

—Este… yo…

—Arruinaste tu reputación y ninguna academia de magia te va aceptar ahora. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Ninguna! Y pensar que eres mi hijo, no tienes ni idea de la vergüenza que siento siendo yo el Elemento de la Magia y mi hijo no pueda ser admitido en ninguna escuela de magia. Estoy tan pero tan decepcionada de ti que…

Bright entonces se separó de sus abuelos y encaró muy molesto a su madre.

—¡Bien! ¡Me alegro! ¡LA MAGIA ES ABURRIDA!

Se hizo silencio, pero al igual que Twilight, cuando Bright se enfadaba, se enfadaba en serio:

—¡¿CÓMO DIJISTE NIÑO?! — Gritó Twilight. —¡LE DEBO TODO A LA MAGIA!

—¡ME ALEGRO! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTÁS TAN PASADA DE MODA COMO LA MAGIA!

Suficiente, Night Light y Twilight Velvet se apresuraron a sacar a Bright de ahí antes que la cosa se caldeara de veras.

—Bright — trató de razonar con él Velvet…

Pero se dio cuenta que el niño estaba tan molesto como su madre y si algo le había enseñado criar a Twilight era que cuando estaban así era preferible dejar que se calmaran antes de razonar con ellos, en definitivamente madre e hijo. Night Light prefirió darle su helado a Bright y cuando ya estaban entrando a casa finalmente habló:

—Pero tienes que entender que ustedes dos tendrán que hablar en algún momento, ¿verdad? — Dijo Night Light.

—Ella nunca escucha, no quiero aprender magia. ¡No es justo que me castiguen!

—De eso no sé mucho mijo pero te recuerdo que te pasaste de la raya al ofender así a los examinadores. Te defenderemos con lo de no querer ir a estudiar magia, pero con lo otro tu madre tiene razón.

—¡Pero…! — Protestó Bright.

—Hay que ser justos Bright — dijo su abuela con firmeza.

Bright no respondió, seguía molesto pero al menos no gritó esta vez. ¿Hablar? ¡Cómo no! Ahora mismo sólo pensaba en que ya había aguantado demasiado y si realmente lo iban a castigar por esto tal vez él podría castigar a su madre primero. Pero no podía hacerlo como Bright, oh no; pero para eso existían las identidades secretas. Si mamá quería jugar, él iba a jugar, claro que sí.

El resto del día tanto Bright como Twilight no dijeron nada más a nadie, se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos y los demás sabían que era mejor no molestarlos. Velvet y Night Light estaban claramente de parte de su nieto, pero también estaban conscientes que una vez pasara su enojo también era su deber buscar la forma que madre e hijo se reconciliaran, esta vez se habían puesto del lado de Bright pero como abuelos tenían que hacer algo con la situación.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche, pero Bright se resistía a dormirse. Tenía que esperar a que sus abuelos se fueran a acostar para hacer su movimiento. Finalmente cuando vio de reojo cómo la luz del dormitorio de ellos se apagó (algo así como a las once de la noche) saltó de la cama con cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible se fue hacia una de las torres. Bright no solía ser tan cuidadoso, en casa su madre siempre estaba hasta el cuello con papeles apenas poniéndole atención a lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y su padre (cuando estaba) estaba tan cansado que no lo podía despertar ni la más violenta de las tormentas. Pero con sus abuelos no tenía ni idea así que fue lo más sigiloso que pudo. Finalmente llegó a la torre y tras comprobar que nadie le había venido a preguntar qué iba a hacer ahí, se colocó las mancuernillas de las cuales nunca se separaba y con su agilidad ahora aumentada saltó por el balcón listo para la acción.

Mientras tanto Twilight tampoco podía dormir así pues se preparó para un paseo nocturno hacia el ala más nueva de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados; una dedicada a ella. Se preguntaba el cambio súbito en Bright y por qué tanto sus padres como su marido se habían puesto del lado del mocoso. ¿La magia era aburrida? ¿Qué diablos? Bueno, igual admitía que tal vez era una buena idea dejar a Bright con sus padres hasta que ella se calmara pero igual no entendía por qué súbitamente Bright Spark hizo lo que hizo. Flash le había contado la mitad de la historia, que su hijo sólo entrenaba magia con ella porque no pasaban tiempo juntos de otra manera. ¿Era en serio? Bueno, cierto que con sus deberes como Princesa siempre estaba muy ocupada y no le dedicaba a su hijo tanto tiempo como quisiera… pero él siempre fue muy independiente y nunca se quejó. ¿En algún momento le dijo que no quería estudiar magia como ella? ¿Y por qué ella no lo recordaba? Bueno, dejando eso de lado eso no quitaba el hecho que hubiera ofendido tan gravemente a los examinadores y que se ganara una fama de mocoso malcriado e indeseable en todas las academias de la ciudad (la influencia del rector Deep Knowledge llegaba a casi todos los rincones de Canterlot, sobre todo círculos académicos).  
Twilight miró a su alrededor, admirando la arquitectura de su querida escuela. ¿Bright jamás pisaría ese lugar? ¡Demonios era tan frustrante y enojoso! Tuvo suerte que el rector entendiera que el culpable era nada más que su hijo, pero igual su reputación había decaído mucho por haber criado a un niño tan irrespetuoso.

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando una sombra pasó sobre ella. Sin entender Ttwilight miró hacia arriba, topándose con, ¿Señor Z? en garras de dos de sus infames Z-Bots. Las cosas de acero lo soltaron y él aterrizó frente a Twilight aparentemente sorprendiéndose que ella estuviera ahí a esas horas de la noche, pero le daba igual; ahora lo único que importaba era liberar su furia.  
Twilight iba a preguntar qué quería, ¿robar los documentos de la escuela o algo? Pero Z no le dio tiempo de hablar, levantó su casco y del traje surgió una especie de cañón mucho más grande de los que solía usar en batalla. Twilight quiso cubrirse pero el cañón no apunto hacia ella sino… ¿hacia el edificio? Cuando Twilight comprendió ya era demasiado tarde, el disparo del cañón creó una poderosa explosión reduciendo la nueva ala a cenizas. Todo lo que quedaba en pie era una estatua de ella, que Z derribó de un simple empujón y destrozó la cabeza de una patada.

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! — Gritó Twilight horrorizada.

Los Z-Bots llegaron a recoger a Z en sus garras y ya se estaban elevando. Twilight estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida como para moverse, así pues Z sólo bajó la mirada y respondió:

—¿Ya te diste cuenta? Comparada con lo que yo puedo hacer, la magia es inútil.

Entonces se fue no sin antes hacer que sus Z-Bots expulsaran una gran cantidad de humo para cubrir su huida.

* * *

Desde la cúpula más alta de su casa, los señores Twilight Velvet y Night Light sólo podían ver aquel gran incendio en la antigua Academia de Unicornios Superdotados, la nueva ala dedicada a su hija menor. El humo fluía limpiamente por el cielo nocturno mientras que todas las calles de Canterlot bullían llenas de actividad con los bomberos yendo de aquí para allá listos para apagar aquel horrible incendio.

¿Y a todo esto dónde estaba su nieto? Lo primero que hicieron cuando escucharon la violenta explosión fue a ver si Bright Spark estaba bien, pero no estaba en su habitación. En la alfombra había algunas huellas que se dirigían hacia esa torre así que ahí fueron pero sin rastro de su nieto. ¿Y Bright? Estaban ahí parados decidiendo qué hacer cuando escucharon la ventana abrirse, ambos se volvieron asustados. Ante ellos entró el nuevo villano de Equestria el Señor Z en garras de uno de sus Z-Bots mientras que otro montaba guardia.

Los dos unicornios iluminaron su rostro con la luz de sus cuernos haciendo que se sorprendiera en un principio; pero estaba tan molesto que no le importó. De hecho le hizo una señal a sus dos Z-Bots que se apresuraran a entrar y él mismo apretó uno de los comandos de su traje, haciendo que éste volviera a retraerse en la forma de dos pequeñas mancuernillas que adornaban sus cascos; y los Z-Bots se transformaron en dos pequeños portafolios que él recogió como si nada.

—¿Bright? — Preguntaron los dos mayores a la vez.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto mis sirvientes metálicos fueron terminados hace años. Hasta están adaptados para combate y dejan en vergüenza a las tropas de las Princesas.

* * *

Mirando toda la destrucción que Z había desencadenado en uno de sus mayores orgullos, Twilight se sentía más confusa que nunca. Primero que nada, ¿por qué hizo esto? Hasta ahora Z se había caracterizado por ser un bufón que sólo quería llamar la atención siendo ruidoso y hasta se tomaba su tiempo para que la gente viniera a verlo y peleara contra él. Pero hoy, ¿destruir un edificio de un golpe? ¿Y por qué específicamente esa ala?  
Y luego estaban las armas aterradoras que usó esta vez. Salvo por la última parte todo el asunto le sonaba a un arrebato de rabia de un niño pero…

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¡No! ¿No tenía sentido, o sí? Hasta ahora el temperamento de Z era más bien infantil y queriendo llamar la atención pero la mera idea de que un niño de diez años hiciera todo esto así como así le sonaba absurda, ¿y acaso si él hubiera fabricado las cosas que Z fabricaba ella no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¡Claro que sí! Por algo era su Palacio y él era su hijo, así que tenía que haber otra explicación.

—Pero por si las dudas mañana mismo daré el mensaje que quiero reclutar a estos nuevos héroes. Es imperativo que le quite su máscara.

* * *

 **Casi siempre me disfruto más las escenas de batalla, pero hoy le puse más entusiasmo y cariño a la escena entre Bright y Night Light en el estudio de éste, que aunque corta retrata cómo era la dinámica cuando era yo el que compartía con mi abuelo en el estudio de éste. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos. En fin,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	20. Regla 20

**Regla # 20:  
Un villano sabe apreciar a un buen oponente**

Twilight llegó a su Palacio todavía algo cansada de aquel fin de semana pero tenía que estar en la mejor forma para no preocupar a su sobrina y luego tratar con su hijo. Seguía teniendo muchas dudas pero lo mejor sería guardar las apariencias por ahora. Entonces abrió la puerta y Discord salió a recibirla pero en lugar de su sonrisa de bobo era más bien una forzada, como si estuviera muy cansado. Un reflejo de sus propios ojos.

—Hola Discord, ¿no fastidiaste mucho a Flurry, verdad? — Dijo ella más bien suspirando.

—Más bien al contrario, cuando esa niña quiere algo no hay quién la calle — dijo Discord encogiéndose de hombros. — Y se ve que tú también tuviste un fin de semana cansado.

Twilight torció el gesto, seguía estando muy molesta pero a diferencia de cuando coincidió con sus padres y él en la heladería ya no tenía ganas de matar a Bright (figurativamente).

—¡Las cosas de este niño! Si no quiere seguir mis pasos está bien, cosa suya, ¿pero tratar así a los profesores de la Academia? Ah, olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes que pensar.

—¡Tía Twilight! — Salió a recibirla su sobrina. — ¿Cómo le fue a Bright en el examen?

De nuevo torció el gesto pero se contuvo porque sabía que su sobrina no podía saberlo.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora Flurry, discúlpame. Ahora mismo necesito concentrarme al máximo en cómo atraer de vuelta a los nuevos súper héroes — dijo la alicornio morada dejándose caer en un sillón y arrojándole una bolsa de bits a Disord.

Flurry y Discord intercambiaron una mirada significativa y luego el dios del caos miró fijamente a Twilight rascándose la cabeza con su garra como de ave.

—¿Es en serio Twiligth? ¿Y para qué los quieres? ¿Y no se supone que la Princesa Celestia te dijo a ti que detuvieras a esos dos en persona cuando descubrieron su verdadero poder?

—Tienes que entender Discord que ni mis amigas ni yo nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes — dijo Twilight. — Y así como las nuevas generaciones de villanos son algo que nunca habíamos visto, las nuevas generaciones de héroes tienen que adaptarse también.

—Así que buscando que los jóvenes hagan la que se supone es tu tarea — dijo Discord con una gotita en la sien. — ¿Soy yo o ese es un comportamiento aprendido, eh Twilight?

—Tal vez pero el problema aquí es que no estoy para estas tonterías— dijo Twilight. — Y sí, esos dos han probado que tienen el poder para vencer a Tirek, pero cuando mis amigas y yo los enfrentamos, ellos no mostraron interés en enfrentaros e incluso su reacción fue de niños que se dieron cuenta que su jueguito dejó de serlo. Necesito a ponis que se pongan a su nivel y prestarle todo el apoyo posible para desenmascararlos, no sellarlos. En fin, gracias por todo Discord, ahora mismo quiero relajarme antes que Bright regrese de casa de mis padres. Si voy a hablar con él será lo más calmada posible.

—¡Un minuto! ¿Por qué el primo Bright fue a visitar a los abuelos? — Protestó Flurry. — ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Yo quiero ir a verlos también! ¡Nos la pasamos genial!  
—Flurry, por favor no quiero hablar de eso — pidió Twilight. — Por favor no, ahora si me disculpan iré a leer un rato. No hagas mucho escándalo por favor Flurry, o mejor ve a ver a tus amigos por un par de horas mientras hablo con tu primo.

Entonces subió a su cuarto dejando solos al draconequino y a la alicornio rosa que le dedicó la más amplia de las sonrisas muy satisfecha de sí misma. Discord suspiró encogiéndose de hombros pero al final asintió derrotado.

—Como quieras pero más te vale pensar en un nuevo plan porque la última vez fallaron miserablemente.

—Tranquilo, sólo tenemos que coordinarnos mejor y en lugar de reaccionar a lo que hacen esos dos lo que tenemos que hacer es sorprenderlos con unos trucos propios.

—Más te vale tener algo bueno en mente.

Mucho más tarde en el Imperio Cristal, cierto dragón estaba regresando a casa luego de su agotador día en la universidad cuando se encontró con Discord esperándolo en medio de su cuarto con una expresión de no estar ahí por su gusto.

—Ya, ¿te puedo ayudar? — Dijo Spike sin mucho interés, después de todo seguía juntándose con el dios del caos de cuando en cuando para tener sus salidas de chicos.

—A mí no, a ellos — dijo Discord extendiendo su garra y haciendo aparecer a una serie de figuras en la habitación del dragón.

Eran un grupo pintoresco que Spike ya había tenido el placer de leer acerca en los periódicos. Sombra Ninjutsu, Watt, Elemental y el Capitán Asombroso. El dragón dejó caer su mochila en la cama y levantó una ceja; pero luego vio a Discord y más o menos comenzó a entender.

—Bien, inesperado pero creo entender. ¿Quién de ustedes es Flurry?

El Capitán se adelantó y se quitó el casco.

—¡Sabía que lo comprenderías tarde o temprano tío Spike!

El dragón le sonrió.

—Lo que me sorprende es que hayas logrado que te ayudara Discord, ¿ahora me puedes decir de qué trata esto?

—La tía Twilight por lo visto necesita nuestra ayuda para derrota Muñeca pero como son muy poderosos y la última vez fallamos como bobos pensamos que podíamos necesitar más ayuda. Y es ahí en donde entras tú tío Spike. ¡Por favor, sin ti no podremos detener a esta amenaza!

Spike se rio de buena gana.

—Esto en serio es lo más extraño que me ha pasado hasta ahora, y eso que viví una buena parte de mi vida con Twilight. Pero está bien, ¿qué necesitas que haga?  
—¡Ayúdanos a coordinarnos!

—Tengo la sensación que esto será divertido, ¿por qué diablos no?

Los chicos se miraron alegremente y como lo mejor en esas situaciones era construir una buena relación de confianza, se descubrieron. Spike sólo conocía a Light Spectra pero por ser el hijo de Dash y a Sparkler a quien conoció cuando era bebita antes que tuviera que mudarse al Imperio. La que era nueva para él era Beat Box pero siempre estaba listo para conocer a un nuevo amigo.

—¿Entonces cuando empezamos?

—Primero tenemos que hacer unas cuántas prácticas para aprender a coordinarnos así que antes de aplasta Muñeca, es hora de ¡combatir el crimen!

Spike sonrió dando su entera aprobación, entonces Discord tronó los dedos e hizo aparecer cuatro espejos mágicos para que Spike monitoreara mientras los nuevos héroes volvían a la acción antes de aceptar la invitación de las Princesa Twilight para luchar en su nombre contra los nuevos villanos de Equestria.

Y hablando de villanos, Bright se acercó a su casa bastante temeroso todavía, no tanto por el inminente castigo (ya se había resignado a que lo iban a dejar por lo menos un par de meses sin salir luego de hablar con sus abuelos) pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que en su pequeño descontrol había dicho más de lo que le convenía. Una de las reglas más básicas de su código era que no tenía que dejarse llevar por la ira, pero helo ahí haciendo el idiota y prácticamente gritándole quién era a su madre. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Igual entró.

—Bright Spark — saludó fríamente su madre tomando una taza de té.

—Hola mamá — dijo Bright con un tono resignado sentándose frente a ella.

Twilight se obligó a sonreírle a su hijo y le dio una lata de gaseosa. Bueno, se le habían enfriado las ganas de pelear, era un comienzo.

—Entonces…

—Entonces a ver si entendí, ¿tú no quieres seguir mis pasos en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados? — Preguntó Twilight con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero también aceptación.

—No mamá, lo siento — dijo Bright. — A mí me interesan otras cosas y te lo quería decir, de veras que sí pero resulta que no puedo hablar contigo. Siempre estás muy ocupada y cuando quieres dedicarme un poco de tiempo empiezas a hablar de magia y no me queda más que seguirte la corriente y…

Twilight asintió con tristeza.

—Tristemente no se me da bien escuchar, entiendo. Fue el mismo problema que tuve hace años con Spike y… bueno, olvídalo. Me disculpo por no saberte escuchar hijo, de veras, pero ahora hablemos de tu comportamiento.

Bright bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, me pasé de la raya.

—Demasiado, esa falta de respeto con semejantes personalidades no es algo que se pueda perdonar fácilmente — dijo Twilight. — Ahora, tu papá me dijo del pequeño plan que tenían para hacerme feliz y que tú te libraras de estudiar magia así que supongo que no es sólo culpa tuya; pero estás castigado Bright. Por dos semanas.

Bright seguía pensando que no era justo, pero ya habían hecho justicia de antemano así que mejor no dijo nada.

—Voy a mi cuarto entonces.

Twilight sólo le dijo que estaba bien, tal vez cuando estuvieran más tranquilos los dos se buscarían un tiempo para compartir sus intereses, no, lo más seguro era que lo harían pero sí; los dos tenían que tranquilizarse de momento.

En su cuarto Bright se dio cuenta que una pequeña luz brillaba en su tocador, era el comunicador, así que sólo fue a su espejo del baño y lo activó.

—Ey Bright, ¿cómo te fue?

—Me pudo ir peor, dos semanas sin salir — dijo el chico.

—Viejo, ¿y en serio no puedes pasarte un rato por mi casa? Hay algo que tengo que discutir contigo en persona. ¿Si'l vous plait?

—No puedo, lo siento mucho. Perdóname Lumi.

La joven suspiró pero sabía que si ella estuviera en la misma posición no podría.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando puedas ven a mi casa por favor Bright. Es urgente.

Bright hizo un saludo a su amiga y desconectó el comunicador. Le esperaban unas laaaaargas semanas pero al menos tenía la satisfacción que había puesto a su madre en su lugar quitando del camino la Academia que tanto detestaba.

 _ **Imperio Cristal:**_

Tal vez Bright Spark la estaba pasando mal y aburrido; pero aunque Flurry se sentía mal por su primo, no podía evitar estar realmente feliz por cómo iban las cosas. Ella estaba corriendo por los techos de su hogar natal.

—¿Algo Spike?

Desde su cuarto, el dragón amante de los cómics tenía múltiples espejos mágicos revisando la acción de cada uno de los cuatro nuevos héroes de Equestria.

—No capitán, lo siento pero…¡Sombra Ninjutsu! Hay un atraco justo bajo el edificio en el que estás corriendo.

En las calles de ManeHattan, el héroe sólo saltó de donde estaba de pared a pared justo frente al ladrón que estaba huyendo; pero se topó con una estrella shuriken en su camino.

—¿Qué diablos?

De entre las sombras el súper héroe lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al suelo atándolo de inmediato.

—Summimasen, creo que esto es suyo — dijo el ninja devolviendo las pertenencias robadas a la víctima antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Spike aplaudió ante esto y siguió coordinando a los héroes.

—Debo decir dragón, que no te va nada mal para ser un fanático de los cómics — aplaudió Discord.

—¿De qué hablas idiota? — Dijo Spike ignorando la provocación de Discord. — Soy genial en esto precisamente porque soy un fanático de los cómics.

—Eso no te lo discuto.

Entonces algo llamó la atención de Spike en uno de los espejos de los héroes.

—¡Watt, un soldado de la Princesa Celestia te está haciendo señas! Si no estoy mal es mi cuñado…

En Canterlot, el héroe eléctrico respondió al llamado apareciéndose a la velocidad del rayo ante el comandante de la fuerza especial contra súper-villanos (creada en honor a ya saben quién).

—¿En qué puedo servirle, compañero protector del orden?

Flash Sentry hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—¿Eres tú de los héroes que se enfrentaron a la Muñeca y al Señor Z? — Preguntó el pegaso.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Has oído de nosotros?

—Mucho — dijo Flash. — La Corona necesita su ayuda. Ustedes saben cómo piensan ese par de bobos.

—Ya veo… — dijo Watt expectante.

Desde su cuarto Spike usó los espejos mágicos para que todo el grupo se coordinara con esta importante conversación. Flurry estaba especialmente emocionada, sabía que tarde o temprano los llamarían directamente pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitan?

—Teniendo en cuenta que esta es una situación muy delicada se les solicita una reunión con toda la Corona — dijo Flash, aunque en lo personal le parecía una exageración.

—¿De veras? — Se emocionó Watt.

—Exacto, dentro de tres días en el Palacio de la Amistad — dijo Flash con calma. — ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Y en serio toda la Corona?

Flash asintió.

—Las Princesas del Sol, de la Luna, de la Amistad, incluso los Reyes de Cristal. ¿O prefieren algo más personal? — La última parte la dijo con esperanza, en serio no creía que esos villanos valieran tanto la pena pero en fin; fue Twilight la que insistió en ese punto así que mejor no discutir por pequeñeces.

—Cuenten con nosotros — aseguró Watt.

—Cuenten con nosotros — dijeron los otros héroes también aunque Flash no podía escucharlos.

Spike tronó los dedos.

—El momento que tanto hemos esperado ha llegado por fin.

 _ **Isla de Tambleon:**_

El único habitante abrió los ojos luego de su intento por dormir. El cencerro de plata seguía molestándolo. No es que realmente necesitara descansar ni nada, pero esto era simplemente irritante y en cierta forma preocupante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!

En respuesta el cencerro siguió sonando. Grogar se frotó las sienes, odiaba esta cosa, de veras que sí pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Cuando lo eligió como su Campeón él fue el que aceptó creyendo en la falsa promesa que algún día se le aparecería un ser digno, alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para pararse frente a él y enfrentarlo; y lo suficientemente fuerte para que el encuentro valiera la pena. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Acaso será que…?

Dirigió su mirada a Equestria y de nuevo se puso a sentir los alrededores. Las mismas cucarachas de siempre, seres que no valían la pena ni siquiera el esfuerzo de hacerlos sufrir. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta que había un elemento nuevo, era el poder de Discord pero dividido de forma extraña. A través de los ojos del draconequino finalmente pudo ver a los jóvenes héroes.

—Supongo que tendré que ir allá entonces — se dijo. — Pero si es otra decepción… todos en este mundo sufrirán las consecuencias por hacerme ilusiones.

 _ **Palacio de la Amistad, tres días después:**_

Tal como se los habían prometido los nuevos héroes de Equestria fueron recibidos por las más altas esferas: las dos Princesas principales, los Reyes de Cristal y las antiguas protectoras de Equestria, las Portadoras de la Armonía lideradas por Twilight Sparkle. De hecho hasta Spike había venido de visita poniendo como excusa que quería visitar a Twilight pero él no se encontraba presente en la reunión.

Él se encontraba en su antiguo cuarto supuestamente descansando pero lo que hizo fue sacar los espejos de viaje que Discord le prestó, que eran los mismos que usaba siempre pero el señor del caos se las había arreglado para agregarles la facilidad de encogerse para su fácil transporte y poder utilizarlos en cualquier lugar.  
Sonriendo hizo que todos volvieran a su tamaño normal y se puso a ver la acción. Le molestaba un poco que en el otro cuarto Bright se la pasara escuchando música fuerte, pero también sabía que seguía castigado y que Twilight le pidió que por favor no escuchara la importante conversación que se tendría abajo. _Ni modo pongámonos a trabajar como podamos_ , pensó el dragón sonriente.

El primero en hablar fue el Capitán Asombroso.

—Primero que nada es un honor que dejen los asuntos de los amantes de los cómics en cascos de los amantes de los cómics.

—¿Y a qué se debe el cambio? Creía que en un principio no nos querían — añadió Sombra Ninjutsu.

—Tal vez no — pero tras nuestro último enfrentamiento con Z y Muñeca nos dimos cuenta que esos dos tienen una esperanza — explicó Twilight. — Además… tengo un horrible presentimiento y necesito que se les capture lo más entero posible.

—¿Un horrible presentimiento? — Se extrañó Elemental.

—Asuntos personales cariño — dijo Rarity, que tenía más o menos una idea de qué le pasaba a Twilight. Igual necesitaba hablar antes con Bright Spark pero tenía que esperar a que le levantaran el castigo para no despertar sospechas en Twilight hasta el momento adecuado.

—¿Entonces cuáles son nuestras instrucciones? — Se quiso informar Watt.

Twilight intercambió una mirada con todos a su alrededor y asintió.

—Supongo que algo habrán aprendido de su último enfrentamiento, ¿no?

—¡Mucho! ¡Esta vez estamos listos! — Aseguró el Capitán Asombroso.

—Me alegra de saber eso — intervino Flash. — Porque precisamente esto es una especie de trampa. Verán, en parte nos reunimos todos aquí porque…

—Saben que no se resistirán a hacer una entrada — terminó Sombra Ninjutsu. — Lo sabemos también, todos aquí estamos ansiosos por saludar a nuestros villanos predilectos.

No había necesidad de decir más, porque como si estuvieran esperando aquel diálogo (de hecho así era) la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y dos ponis en trajes de spándex negro se hicieron presentes.

—Como siempre ustedes no pueden resistir aparecer así tan campantes — gruñó Flash frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí, como siempre — confirmó la Muñeca yendo a abrazar al Capitán Asombroso. — ¡Mon Capitein! Cuánta falta nos hizo.

—Y ustedes también aunque sólo nos vimos una vez.

—Hagamos esto bien — dijo Celestia. — Dejen que Ponyville sea evacuado.

—¡Con gusto! — Dijeron los dos sacando un control remoto.

Los Z-Bots aparecieron en el aire tocando música electrónica a todo volumen haciendo que los pobladores entraran en pánico como sólo los ponivillenses sabían hacerlo y en menos de cinco minutos el pueblo estaba desierto.

—¿Entonces vamos afuera? — Ofreció Z.

Los héroes gruñeron y fueron tras los dos autoproclamados señores de todos los villanos.

En su vida todos habían visto villanos ir y venir y todos con su estilo propio; pero era la primera vez que unos venían y sólo se presentaban diciendo que eran villanos profesionales. E incluso los dos equipos representantes del bien y el mal se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse sólo por la mera gana de fastidiar. A todas luces se miraban como…

—Niños jugando — dijo Candace sin entender.

Twilight asintió mordiéndose el labio. Una parte de ella quería ir al cuarto de su hijo para comprobar sus temores pero otra parte no quería hacerlo en lo más mínimo.

En el campo de batalla, antes que los dos malvados terminaran de posicionarse, el Capitán y Watt levantaron sus cascos y les dieron una buena dosis de electricidad y ondas sónicas; por suerte ellos saltaron eludiendo a tiempo.

—Oigan, no juegan limpio — se quejó Z.

—¿Por qué deberíamos si ustedes tampoco?

—Así me gusta — se deleitó Muñeca. — ¡Muñecas, adelante!

Las pequeñas cosas comenzaron a hacer su entrada haciendo su característico 'gero, gero, gero, gero' avanzando a gran velocidad a pesar de sus cortas patas rodeando a los héroes y soltando una nube de humo que cubrió todo el lugar.

Muñeca sonrió para sus adentros e hizo una elegante pirueta hacia atrás mientras que los sensores de calor de sus muñecas buscaban por todas partes, cuando varios kunais o cuchillos arrojadizos impactaron en su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y saltó hacia atrás para eludir los ataques cada vez más frecuentes e insistentes de Sombra Ninjutsu.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Soy un ninja. La oscuridad me da ventaja de campo.

Ella gruñó y se puso en posición de combate.

—Bien, más vale que esto sea divertido.

Las muñecas se posicionaron detrás y comenzaron a disparar pequeños láseres contra Sombra N, que se desvaneció. Apareció unos metros más allá y los ataques se desviaron a esa dirección pero nada. Incluso los sensores de Muñeca se confundieron.

—¿Te gusta? Clones de sombra — dijo entonces el tipo apareciéndose tras ella.

Muñeca iba a reaccionar pero un bastonazo le dio de lleno en la cara y la hizo perder el equilibrio, no la dañó que para algo tenía el arma-niforme pero igual era molesto.

Y mientras Rarity no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué iba a terminar esto, si vencían a su hija y su amiguito o ellos ganarían. Pero si ganaran ella hablaría con Twilight directamente, esto no podía seguir así.

—No se dan cuenta del peligro que ponen al Reino con estas tonterías — se dijo ella temerosa por lo que podría pasarle a Luminositè. — Pase lo que pase esto acaba hoy.

Por su parte los Z-Bots habían rodeado un área y se disponían a atacar con cañones plasma cuando fueron destrozados por un relámpago azul y cientos de ondas sónicas. Señor Z estaba oculto en un matorral y se sorprendió de qué pasaba, pero más cuando esquivó otro de los ataques de Watt directo hacia él.

—¿Le di, Capitán? — Dijo el maestro de la electricidad.

El Capitán Asombroso, parado junto a él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo eludió por los pelos — dijo disparando sus propias ondas sónicas, esta vez sí dando en el blanco ¿o será en el negro?

Z rodó por la calle y se levantó extrañado.

—¿En serio qué diablos?

—Uso ondas sónicas y aprendí a usar un sonar — explicó el Capitán.

—Bastardo… — gruñó Señor Z.

Siguieron peleando, cuando el Elemental decidió transformarse en viento y volar toda la niebla que rodeaba el campo de batalla para así ver qué sucedía. Reveló varias muñecas y Z-Bots listos para saltar en cualquier momento, pero a estas alturas no valía la pena esconderse porque gracias a las nuevas habilidades de detección dadas por Discord y la ayuda de Spike no podían sorprender a los héroes.

—Esta vez estamos preparados — dijo el Capitán.

—Ojalá este sea el inicio de una larga historia de encuentros entre el bien y el mal — dijo Z de todo corazón.

Nadie se daba cuenta de los otros tres observadores silenciosos, que miraban todo desde una distancia prudencial. Pasara lo que pasara en la batalla ellos intervendrían; ya estaba decidido, ya que tanto héroes como villanos terminarían agotados después de eso y era su turno. Estos observadores eran por supuesto Sombra, Chrysalis y Tirek al que convencieron de último minuto cuando se dieron cuenta que los que le pusieron el collar de control estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención a él. Aceptó venir, pero sólo porque existía la posibilidad que si ganaban los buenos él podría desquitarse de los nuevos villanos.

—Así que esto sólo empieza — dijo el temible centauro.

—Y termina hoy — finalizó Chrysalis.

La batalla crecía en intensidad, pero Spike estaba confiado en que su sobrina y sus amigos ganarían, también Discord que insistía en que se quedaba sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y que no pensaba ayudar; pero también estaba haciendo de su parte funcionando como más ojos para Spike.

—¡Detrás de ti Sombra N! ¡Las explosivas tratan de agarrarte!

—¡Elemental, cambia de elemento, parece que los Z-Bots se combinan, transfórmate en algo que no puedan manejar!

—Demonios Watt menos correrías más acción. ¡Fríe a otros dos que vienen por la retaguardia!

Y así, era lo más emocionante que el dragón había hecho desde que descontinuaron los cómics encantados de los Power Ponies seis años atrás.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Spike? ¿Discord? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era Candace.

—Este… nosotros…

—¿Discord qué haces aquí? — Dijo la Princesa del Amor.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Dijo Spike.

—Bueno, eres como un hijo para nosotros y veníamos a ver si estabas bien pero…

—Mira, hay mucho que explicar; lo sé — dijo Spike. — Pero ahora mismo no puedo distraerme, ellos deben ser detenidos sin importar qué.

—¡Eso! Intentamos que nuestros aliados mantengan la ventaja, ¿eso es tan malo? — Preguntó Discord.

En los espejos Candace veía cómo los villanos seguían luchando contra los héroes; y estos últimos mantenían la ventaja. Bueno, sabían de sobra que estos dos tenían más trucos bajo la manga que un mago de cumpleaños pero igual se sentían emocionados por esto.  
Al final Candace bajó la cabeza entendiendo.

—De acuerdo, pero me deben la historia completa muchachos.

Los dos sólo levantaron el pulgar dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo y siguieron asistiendo a los héroes.

…

Al final ambos grupos se quedaron frente a frente. Increíblemente la destrucción se mantuvo al mínimo a pesar de todo. Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, todos soltaron alegres risotadas de felicidad; aunque eran enemigos de verdad se la pasaban muy bien juntos.

—Jajajajajaja, ¿saben? por un momento pensé que no volveríamos a verlos — dijo Señor Z muy emocionado. — Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

—Déjate de juegos Z. ¡Entrégate y usa tu poder por el bien de Equestria! — Dijo el Capitán Asombroso. — ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Juntarte con esa tipa malvada te está empujando al lado oscuro!

—Oye maladroit, estás entendiendo mal — explicó Muñeca. — Este bobo es quien me influencia a mí. No sé si será algo bueno pero en fin.

—Eso, eso. No confundas las cosas.

—¡No puedo creer eso! ¡Te han…!

—¿Capitán, podemos atacar de una vez? — Interrumpió Sombra Ninjutsu.

—Ah, sí, perdón.

Se prepararon para reanudar su pelea cuando todos, aún aquellos que no tenían habilidades mágicas sintieron esa horrible presencia. ¿Qué era? Todos se encogieron. ¿Quién o qué era esto?

Finalmente se apareció frente a ellos mirándolos como si no fueran más que insectos. Frunciendo el entrecejo, él escupió al suelo.

—Tal como lo pensé una decepción. Y ahora todos, todos, absolutamente todos en este miserable mundo pagarán las consecuencias.

Era Grogar.

* * *

 **La batalla final ha llegado así como el casi final de este fic. Sí, el cap tiene muchos agujeros argumentales pero es que como cosa rara hice el siguiente primero ya que me emocioné mucho al pensar en ello. Pero espero haya sido al menos entretenido y un buen paso para darle la bienvenida a la más cabrona de las cabras.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será dedicado a mi fiel lector el RoRo ya que desde un principio él fue el que me solicitó que apareciera Grogar en uno de mis fics. ¿Qué te parece amigo? ¿Será que estaré a la altura del reto?**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	21. Regla 21

**Regla # 21  
(Recién agregada) si un villano debe elegir entre su familia y su maldad tomará la decisión correcta**

Era Grogar. El señor absoluto de la isla de Tambelon y también de todos los villanos, el ser más vil y cruel que jamás había pisado la faz de la tierra. Grogar.  
Todos los espectadores de la batalla se quedaron de una pieza mirando a la temible cabra aparecer tan tranquila. La mayoría no lo conocía, las seis Portadoras de la Armonía, Shining, Candace, Flash, Spike; y por supuesto ambos grupos de héroes y villanos. Pero podían sentir la temible aura de maldad pura que irradiaba y se encogieron del terror, ¿qué era esta criatura? ¿Y qué había del monstruoso poder que irradiaba a su alrededor? Era mucho peor que todos los villanos que alguna vez habían enfrentado. Y lo peor fue la reacción de quienes sí lo conocían: Luna, Celestia, Discord e incluso el trío de villanos que había estado observando desde la distancia se abrazaron respirando con dificultad debido al miedo, ¿por qué tenía que regresar aquí? ¿Por qué? No, por favor él no… ¡ÉL NO!

—Me lo temía desde un inicio — dijo Celestia entre sollozos e hipos causados por la tensión y el horror provenientes de la horrible presión que la sola presencia de Grogar ejercía. Entonces se volvió hacia los dos villanos— ¡MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO! ¿ESTÁN CONTENTOS AHORA? ¡MORIREMOS TODOS, MORIREMOS TODOS!

Los siniestros ojos rojos de Grogar recorrieron el lugar fijándose particularmente en el grupo de héroes enmascarados que al verlo retrocedieron. Con sólo verlo ahí parado sabían que no tenían oportunidad. Tenían que escapar, tenían que huir… tenían mucho por qué vivir aún. El Capitán Asombroso miró a Discord como buscando protección pero él estaba petrificándose debido al miedo (literalmente). No había escapatoria, ¿entonces era su fin?

—Fui guiado aquí con la promesa de un reto — dijo la cabra acariciando el cencerro de plata que colgaba de su cuello. — ¿Sin embargo con qué me topo? Con un montón de niños en trajes mágicos. ¿Es este un juego para ustedes o qué? Basuras, insectos patéticos, ¡déjenme ver sus feos rostros para que pueda ver la luz extinguirse de sus ojos!

Entonces agarró del cuello al más cercano, el Capitán Asombroso y de golpe le arrancó el casco. Flurry Heart gimió, gritó, quería escapar; quería huir pero nada. ¿Por qué no simplemente usaba las poderosas ondas sónicas de su traje? La cuestión es que con sólo ver a Grogar sabía que eso no le haría ni cosquillas, era un ser demasiado poderoso. Y eso hizo que él frunciera el entrecejo escupiéndole en la cara de desprecio. Miró a sus amigos y luego a los padres de la niña, que estaban abrazados temblando; el miedo que sentían de él era incluso más fuerte que su deseo instintivo de proteger a su pequeña. Grogar apretó los dientes de nuevo y bufó molesto ante Flurry que hasta se hizo encima ante este monstruo.

—Desde que tengo memoria la misma mierda de siempre — dijo entonces arrastrando a la niña hacia los aterrorizados padres que hasta retrocedieron al verlo ir hacia ellos. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? Estoy aquí dispuesto a matar a esta niña lo más lenta y dolorosamente que pueda, ¿y ustedes no hacen nada? ¡Es su pequeña, puedo sentirlo! ¿Entonces por qué no hacen nada? ¡Demuéstrenme que son más que cucarachas a quienes tengo que aplastar lo más despiadadamente posible!

Flurry miró sollozante a sus madres y murmuró un rápido 'lo siento' mientras que el temible monstruo volvía a su discurso. No podían decir que los odiaba ni que tampoco estuviera disfrutando con la situación, sino más bien podían sentir el desprecio; desprecio en estado puro.

—Defiéndanla, hagan algo. ¿O se quedarán mirando? — Dijo Grogar siempre con repulsión. — Es por eso que detesto tanto a todos, nadie lucha por su dignidad cuando me aparezco; me dejan hacer cualquier cosa porque están aterrados de mí. No son más que despreciables insectos, y ni siquiera eso. — Miró a su alrededor. — ¡Todos ustedes son meras bacterias que merecen ser castigadas por el mero hecho de existir! El ver qué tan sumisamente tiemblan ante mí y dejan que haga cualquier cosa que me dé la gana confirma mi punto, no merecen existir. Pero no puedo darles una muerte rápida, no, antes deben entender que están siendo castigados por su patetismo y debilidad.

Soltó a Flurry y tomó a los dos Reyes de Cristal de las melenas.

—Empezaré en orden de quién me da más asco, los padres que no tienen el valor de defender a la hija de sus entrañas.

Ni siquiera se defendieron sino que sollozaron esperando a que terminara, enfureciendo aún más a Grogar. El maldito cencerro lo había guiado hasta acá porque se supone que hallaría a alguien que valiera la pena pero en lugar de eso se topó con lo mismo de siempre, la mera razón por la cual detestaba el mundo entero. Pero entonces pasó algo inesperado. Una voz:

—Bien, todos te damos asco. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te mueres de una vez? Así nos dejas tranquilos y tú no te enojas más por tonterías.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Z, que caminaba hacia Grogar a un ritmo lento pero constante. Mientras, dentro de su traje, Bright Spark estaba confundido; no entendía por qué Flurry se ocultaba por debajo del traje del Capitán Asombroso en serio que no, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Todo lo que sabía era que su familia estaba en peligro y tenía que protegerlos a como diera lugar.

Tampoco entendía por qué sus tíos no hacían nada con Grogar amenazándolos a ellos y a su prima, ¿por qué no actuaban? Tenían miedo, eso lo podía ver pero no comprendía por qué. Bueno, los sensores de su traje se habían disparado y el cálculo de energía mágica que había aparecido en su visor era extremadamente alto pero aun así. ¿Por qué tía Candace y tío Shining no protegían a Flurry? Ya se los preguntaría después, ahora tenía que quitarse de encima a Grogar. En cuanto a la cabra, soltó a los dos Reyes de Cristal y avanzó ante el insolente con una mirada intrigada.

—A ver si entendí, ¿me exiges que me muera? — Dijo la cabra.

—No, Monseur Z te _sugiere_ que te mueras — dijo la Muñeca uniéndose a su amigo de un ágil salto, estaba loco pero igual no lo abandonaría por nada, después de todo estaban juntos en esto; además tampoco entendía por qué todos se habían paralizado del miedo. — Por lo que vemos es la única forma de que estés feliz.

Nadie dijo nada ante el descaro de estos dos, de acuerdo, tenían confianza en ellos mismos; pero ahora mismo esta confianza estaba rayando en el borde de la estupidez.

Grogar mostró los dientes en una retorcida sonrisa.

—Morirme dicen, pero morirme significaría hacerles un favor a todas estas criaturas cobardes y despreciables y por eso no lo haré. Ahora bien, nadie me había hablado así antes, así que voy a concederles una gracia y más les vale que la gracia sea…

—¡Muérete! — Dijeron los dos a la vez.

—… que sea matarlos rápidamente porque es lo único que pensaba hacer por ustedes — terminó Grogar. — Nadie me había hablado así y los felicito, ahora…

Levantó sus dos cascos cargándolos de un enorme poder, un brillo rojo y horrible rodeó los cascos y entonces él se lanzó para aplastarlos a ambos, cuando pasó lo inesperado. La bufanda de la Muñeca se enredó en sus cascos como si fuera una serpiente y de un tirón lo hizo caer de bruces, haciendo que los cascos se hundieran en el suelo dejándolo sin entender qué había pasado.  
Pero las sorpresas no habían terminado, los dos sólo le dieron la espalda… y le dieron una terrible coz en la cara que lo lanzó lejos, a unos diez metros.

Fiel a su costumbre, Señor Z sacó el código de los villanos de su traje.

—Estás violando el código de la villanía amigo, tienes prohibido entrar al territorio de otro villano.

—Y Equestria es nuestro patio personal de juegos. Debes irte.

Grogar sacudió la cabeza, no entendía, simplemente no entendía. ¿Por qué no pudo predecir esos movimientos? Sí, su poder era monstruoso pero su verdadera habilidad era esa extrema sensibilidad a la magia con la cual había nacido; y que le permitía adivinar con antelación todos los movimientos de todos los seres vivientes, ya que todos ellos estaban conectados a la magia; eso le permitía anticiparse a todos los ataques que pudiera recibir haciéndolos completamente inútiles. Pero no sintió acercarse ni la bufanda ni la patada (bueno esa sí pero porque los vio hacer el ademán, pero no sintió fluctuación alguna de sus auras mágicas). Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso esos dos tenían auras mágicas? ¡No podía sentirlas! Era como si no fueran seres vivos pero tenía que ser un truco, ¿un hechizo para ocultar sus firmas mágicas? Pero no, hasta eso hubiera podido sentir. ¿Por qué sus habilidades sensoriales no funcionaban?

Pero tras pensarlo como dos segundos Grogar sonrió, aunque fuera sólo para sentir una patada en la cara el maldito viaje había valido la pena. Grogar rodeó su cuerpo de poder mágico y se volvió hacia los dos jóvenes villanos a quienes escupió una llamarada negra de la cual no tuvieron tiempo a protegerse y mientras aún se cubrían de aquel ataque los finalizó con un ademán el cual hizo que la tierra se agrietara hasta el mismísimo núcleo y se los tragara.

—No son más que escoria pero son la primera escoria que ha valido la pena, ojalá me hubieran durado más.

Avanzó hacia el grupo que se quedó ahí primero temblando de miedo y luego mirando atónitos a los dos primeros seres que lograron tocar a Grogar. Los despreciaba aún más ahora que había conocido a dos criaturas que no sólo se atrevieron a enfrentarlo sino que lo lograron golpear.

—¿En qué íbamos familia feliz? —Dijo Grogar, seguía despreciando a los dos padres incapaces de defender a su hijita más que a nade.

Algo abrazó sus patas traseras.

—¿Eh? — Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Dos muñecas vestidas iguales a una de los dos idiotas que venció. Las muñecas subieron la mirada y sus ojos brillaron de forma misteriosa al tiempo que decían 'gero-gero' y antes que pudiera decir qué diablos se vio atrapado en fuertes ataduras de cables de acero. Grogar rodeó su cuerpo de un aura mágica tan caliente que derritió el metal y luego encaró al grupo; desgraciadamente las dos muñecas lo habían distraído lo suficiente para que un escuadrón de Z-Bots lo rodeara apuntando sus cañones contra él. Grogar no sabía qué clase de criaturas eran ellos o las muñecas pero no le importaba, todo lo que entendía era que tampoco había sentido la firma mágica de estas cosas.

—¡Ya qué! — Gritó él envistiendo al Z-Bot más cercano siempre rodeado de esa aura roja.

La máquina se derritió ante el contacto y cuando encaró al resto del grupo para ver si se habían asustado los vio en la misma formación que antes, de hecho hasta notó a las pequeñas muñecas que comenzaban a avanzar entre los enormes robots.

—¿No me tienen miedo?

—Lo dudo mucho — dijo el Señor Z saltando por detrás de su ejército. — Están hechos de cable y metal, no tienen emociones y apenas si les di la inteligencia suficiente para hacer lo que Muñeca y yo les digamos.

La Muñeca saltó junto a su compañero.

—Y ahora mismo les decimos: autorización de armas nivel 9.

Los cañones eléctricos que usualmente funcionaban sólo para aturdir cambiaron a enormes cañones plasma que se dispararon todos a la vez contra Grogar. Grogar recibió de lleno el ataque riéndose como demente y luego aplastó a sus rivales de acero con suma facilidad, de reojo vio cómo la bufanda rojo rubí de Muñeca pensaba atraparlo, pero no se iba a dejar; con su aura mágica la infame bufanda se quemó al contacto de la cabra.

—¡Que no te toque Monseur Z! — Dijo Muñeca haciendo una triple pirueta hacia atrás.

—No hace falta que lo digas — dijo Z tomando también una distancia prudencial.

Grogar tronó el cuello e hizo aparecer cientos de tentáculos mágicos que trataron de atrapar a los dos. No había que ser un genio para deducir que sus trajes igual se harían pedazos al contacto de esos tentáculos, _tengo que enfriar los ánimos_ , pensó Z.

El chico apuntó su casco hacia Grogar y le disparó un chorro de nitrógeno líquido. El contacto con su cuerpo creó una nube de vapor y los dos villanos junior dispararon un par de láseres contra Grogar. Él de nuevo los recibió de lleno, y regresó el favor con otra emisión de llamas negras. Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro, esto estaba poniéndose feo.

Mientras tanto los espectadores reaccionaron por fin y se habían refugiado en el Palacio de Twilight y entre todos habían reforzado el lugar con su poder.

—Me temía esto desde el principio. ¡Ese par de estúpidos atrajeron a Grogar! — Sollozó Celestia todavía temblando.

—Para ser justos fueron los primeros en golpearlo — dijo Discord haciendo aparecer cientos de rocas y otras cosas pesadas para atrancar la puerta y así evitar que tanto Grogar como el par de bobos se atrevieran a entrar.

Mientras tanto Shining y Candace se encontraban ayudando a su hija, que seguía temblando.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

—¿Por qué Flurry? ¿Por qué? — Sollozó Candace apretando a su hija contra sí.

La joven se limpió una lágrima.

—Quería vivir en un cómic. Yo…

—Hija, así no se supone que deben hacerse las cosas — dijo Shining. — Te pusiste en un gran peligro sólo por una tontería…

—Señor Z y Muñeca pueden…

—Ellos han puesto en peligro a toda Equestria — dijo Shining mirando hacia afuera.

Flurry los abrazó.

—Tenía mucho miedo.

—Nosotros también cariño, nosotros también…

—Debimos haberte salvado pero…

Flurry se enjuagó una lágrima.

—Lo entiendo… lo entiendo… ese tipo es un monstruo.

Y mientras Twilight y Luna ayudaban a los otros tres héroes para quitarse los trajes. Y vaya que nadie lo podía creer, sobre todo Rainbow Dash cuando descubrió a su hijo por debajo de la máscara de Sombra Ninjutsu.

—¡Light! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—En… ¿ser un gran héroe como los de mis historias favoritas?

—Además nunca estuvimos en peligro real… no hasta que llegó la cabra — dijo Sparkler sacándose la máscara de Watt. — Y creíamos que finalmente podríamos vencer a esos dos ya que todo el tiempo nos subestimaron.

—No hacen más que jugar como bobos, pensábamos que ellos eran como nosotros: geeks con demasiado tiempo libre y mucho poder — dijo finalmente Beat Box revelando su rostro tras el casco del Elemental. — Bueno, poder prestado pero igual lo tenemos

Rarity no había dicho nada desde el principio, estaba preocupada desde que comenzó la lucha entre los nuevos héroes y los jóvenes villanos; pero pensaba que el juego terminaría igual que siempre y luego podría hablar muy seriamente con Bright y Lumi para detenerlos; pero entonces llegó la cabra y todo cambió.

—Lumi…

Entonces reaccionó y corrió hacia Twilight y Flash.

—Hay algo que deben saber. Debí decírselos en cuanto lo supe pero… pero… simplemente no pude, quería hablar con él primero y no contaba con la cabra y…

Twilight quería tranquilizar a su amiga pero entonces Luna habló.

—Lo que no comprendo es cómo han podido sorprender tantas veces a Grogar.

—¿A qué se refiere, Princesa? — Dijo Applejack.

—La magia existe dentro de todo ser viviente, está latente y es algo así como un soplo de vida — explicó la Princesa de la Noche. — Lo que hace realmente aterrador a Grogar no es su monstruoso poder, sino que tiene la habilidad innata de sentir los movimientos de toda la magia; incluso la más pequeña cantidad lo hace ponerse alerta, lo que le permite anticipar a cualquier movimiento que cualquiera haga.

—De alguna forma esos dos no tienen firma mágica alguna, ni ellos ni sus armas. De lo contrario no habrían logrado ni acercarse a Grogar — finalizó Celestia.

El Palacio se sacudía ante cada golpe dado por los gladiadores afuera y aunque no les agradaban ni Z ni Muñeca, necesitaban que ganaran o todos lo pagarían. Pero era imposible.

—¡Twilight, Flash en serio esto es muy importante! — Insistió Rarity.

Los dos estaban por prestarle atención, cuando un temblor mucho más fuerte seguido de una explosión pudo ser escuchada, y antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar los dos jóvenes villanos atravesaron la puerta principal junto con la barricada que plantó Discord. Los villanos despedían una estela de humo de sus trajes pero seguían enteros.  
Pero entonces Grogar entró al Palacio paralizando a todos de miedo una vez más. Pero lo increíble era que también su pelaje estaba chamuscado y también había una fina estela de humo subiendo por su cuerpo.

—Esto se acabó — dijo la cabra. — Fue interesante, jamás tuve un rival, sólo masacres sin resistencia alguna; pero ahora…

Z apretó un botón de su traje. El piso del Palacio tembló y los azulejos del recibidor se separaron revelando un cañón con forma de cilindro.

—¡Trágate esto!

Del cañón salió una esfera plateada que fue disparada directo hacia la boca de Grogar, y entonces comenzó a ahogarse.

—Literalmente se lo tragó — dijo Muñeca sorprendida. — ¡Quiero apretar el botón!

—¿Te volviste loca? Esa cosa tiene el poder para destrozar el Palacio de Canterlot con todo y la montaña en la que está construido.

—Más razón para hacerlo.

—¡Bien, juntos! — Dijo Z separando el botón de su traje y ofreciéndoselo a su amiga.

Efectivamente apretaron juntos el botón.  
Grogar se quedó ahí parado unos segundos cuando mucho humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas y nariz, luego vomitó un chorro de sangre. Los otros dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y saltaron a darle una patada en el rostro, que de nuevo lo lanzó lejos destrozando la estatua de la Princesa Celestia en la plaza principal.

Z se levantó y le ofreció un casco a Muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse también; ella aceptó y juntos avanzaron a la puerta.

—¡Alto! — Gritó Twilight asustada.

Los dos se volvieron.

—Quiero saber cómo es que construiste eso en mi casa, Z.

Muñeca miró preocupada a Z, lo mismo Rarity, pero él sólo asintió.

—Vivo aquí.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Flash con un grito ahogado.

Él volvió a asentir.

—Mi padre se la pasa trabajando fuera casi todo el tiempo, mi madre está demasiado ocupada con sus libros y papeleo oficial que apenas si me pone atención a mí o a lo que construyo o instalo aquí.

Twilight retrocedió asustada, confirmando sus temores.

—No… ¡NO! — Gritó llena de angustia.

Flash se quedó lívido ahí, en cuanto a los demás no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Z entonces apretó otro botón en su traje y éste se retrajo a dos pequeñas mancuernillas adornando sus pequeños cascos de potro.

—¿Qué haces? — Dijo la Muñeca.

—Necesito un traje de repuesto, éste está muy dañado y si sigo así no duraré mucho más.

Muñeca le dio la razón y ella misma se quitó su traje.

—Cuando tienes razón la tienes.

Rarity corrió hacia su hija.

—¡Espera por favor Luminositè! Si sigues con esto…

—Tranquila mère, lo venceremos — aseguró ella.

Se escuchó un rugido en el horizonte y fue en ese momento cuando los dos potrillos abrieron los ojos como platos y cayeron de rodillas.

—¡Bright! — Gritó Twilight corriendo hacia él. — ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué tienes?!

—Estoy bien — aseguró Bright entre jadeos. — Es sólo que… ¿este es su verdadero poder?

—¿CÓMO ES QUE NO LO SENTISTE HASTA AHORA? — Gritó Luna.

Bueno tenía algo de sentido, sólo por eso habían podido luchar tanto tiempo contra Grogar sin acobardarse ni nada. Los trajes los hacían invulnerables a la magia, pero a cambio ellos mismos tenían su magia bloqueada; eso incluía la habilidad de sentir las fluctuaciones mágicas en los enemigos. Pero para eso el casco y la máscara tenían sensores que ofrecían datos numéricos sobre esto; pero una cosa era leer una cantidad reflejada por una máquina y otra muy distinta sentir ese poder en carne propia.

De todos modos Bright se levantó riéndose como loco.

—¿Bright? — Dijo Twilight consternada.

Su hijo le sonrió.

—Estoy bien mamá, mucho más que bien de hecho… hasta ahora he tenido mucho cuidado cuando soy Señor Z. Muchas de mis armas tienen un poder realmente grande, suficiente para hacer cenizas de un golpe hasta el grandote de Tirek… por eso jamás las he usado… pero este tipo, ¡este tipo no es nada frágil! ¡EL SUJETO DE PRUEBAS PERFECTO!

Twilight retrocedió ante la llamarada de locura en los ojos de Bright. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y luego vio a Lumi, con una mirada similar. Los dos amigos chocaron cascos.

—Vamos a divertirnos.

—Hagámoslo pedazos Monseur Z.

Todos se volvieron al tiempo que escucharon un trote acercándose a toda velocidad.

—¡Maldita sea! — Dijo Bright apartando a su madre de un empujón y corriendo hacia un estante cercano.

Comenzó a arrojar las cosas lejos: un florero, un libo a medio leer y una fotografía familiar. Twilight se apresuró a detener todos los objetos con su magia. En circunstancias normales ella lo regañaría por esto ahora estaba en shock y también tenía la ligera idea que Bright no actuaba al azar.  
Una vez despejada el área Bright retiró la parte superior del estante revelando un tablero de control el cual empezó a manipular.

El Palacio entero se sacudió y puertas de acero aseguraron puertas y ventanas, al mismo tiempo que varias pantallas gigantes aparecían en el medio de la sala y en éstas se mostraban los alrededores del Palacio.  
Spike silbó sorprendido, le recordaba a su corto tiempo ayudando al Capitán Asombroso y sus amigos.

Todos pudieron ver cómo Grogar llegaba ante el Palacio y golpeaba la puerta de acero con todas sus fuerzas, como resultado se electrocutó y apartó el casco adolorido. Bright sonrió y con su panel de control activó una serie de cañones detrás de Grogar. La cabra se volvió a verlos y los destrozó antes que pudieran siquiera rozarlo.

—No volveré a caer.

Detrás de él las compuertas de acero se abrieron revelando una bota gigante hecha de metal la cual le dio una patada en el trasero que lo mandó a volar de nuevo.

—Qué infantil — dijo Luminsitè con una gotita en la sien.

—Estaba improvisando — se disculpó Bright.

Celestia les disparó un ataque mágico nivel medio.

—Ouch… ¡madrina! — Se quejó Bright.

—Más se merecen por ser tan idiotas — lo regañó Celestia echando chispas de la furia. — ¡Todos vamos a sufrir una horrible muerte por culpa suya! ¡¿Y en lugar de hacer algo al respecto qué hacen?! ¡PROVOCAN A GROGAR! ¿ES QUE SE VOLVIERON LOCOS O QUÉ?

—Wi, mis padres biológicos rompieron mis huesos hasta romperme por dentro — dijo Luminositè con toda la calma del mundo.

—Y yo… no sé, yo lo tengo de nacimiento — dijo Bright como quien comenta el clima.

El Palacio entero tembló.

—¡Eres un verdadero idiota Bright! — Le gritó Flurry entrando en pánico. — ¡No puedo creer que Señor Z me gustara!

Bright sintió un escalofrío.

—Yo tampoco, qué asco… mi propia prima…

Flurry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Entonces Lumi se apretó contra él.

—Además yo seré el que me case con él.

—Ewww… Lumi… — se quejó Bright separándose de su amiga.

El Palacio tembló de nuevo.

—Luego nos ocupamos de eso, si no detenemos a este monstruo no podremos casarnos con nadie — aseguró Bright.

Los dos niños entonces corrieron al cuarto de Bright.

—¡Esperen! ¿A dónde creen que van? — Gritó Luna bloqueando su camino con un campo de fuerza mágico.

Luminosotiè suspiró y sacó una especie de cortaplumas con la cual dibujó un círculo en el campo de fuerza de Luna y así sin más hizo un agujero.

—La entrada a nuestro depósito de armamento más cercana está en el cuarto de Bright. Terminaremos con esto, lo prometemos — dijo Lumi.

Y los dos corrieron.

—¿En serio qué tantas armas han construido esos dos? — Preguntó Luna mirando atónita su campo de energía agujereado. — Nadie ha sido capaz de algo así…

El Palacio tembló de nuevo y Discord gritó cuando vio que las puertas de acero comenzaron a abollarse.

Afuera Grogar seguía golpeando la puerta, estaba… ¿cómo se llamaba esa emoción? ¡Feliz, sí! Finalmente había alguien a quien realmente quería matar, no por desprecio sino porque su orgullo así lo dictaminaba. ¡Se sentiría tan bien acabar con esos dos! ¿Pero por qué se escondieron de pronto? Se sentía algo decepcionado pero…

Los pasos de dos ponis aproximándose llamó su atención. Grogar sonrió, seguía ansioso por matar a esos dos y aunque estaba sorprendido de por qué seguía sin poder predecir sus movimientos le agradaba que no se hubieran rendido.  
Se volvió, eran ellos, lo sabía; pero ahora estaban cubiertos por una especie de armadura sobre sus extraños trajes. De todos modos no le importó.

—Por un momento pensé que debería volver a ponerlos con su grupo de bacterias que infectan este mundo.

—Teníamos que prepararnos un poco más para ti, igual no pensamos que fueras un oponente que valiera _tanto_ la pena — dijo Muñeca.

Z sólo sacó su tarjeta de presentación.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente: Señor Z, villano profesional.

—Le Puppè pero tú puedes llamarle la Muñeca.

—Grogar y voy a matarlos muy lentamente — dijo la cabra rodeándose de poder.

—Vas a intentar — dijo descaradamente Z.

—¿Y dime, por qué lo dicen?

—Es una diferencia que salta a la vista pièce de animale — dijo Muñeca.

—Tú estás cubierto sólo de pelaje, que es débil. Nosotros de acero, que es fuerte — dijo Z.

La pelea recomenzó y Grogar en serio que estaba furioso pero no dejaría que esos dos lo vencieran, claro que no. Con la misma aura de poder puro se lanzó para darles un golpe a los dos, que ambos detuvieron con sus cascos.  
Mala idea, las armaduras comenzaron a sacar chispas debido al esfuerzo que la máquina hacía por detener tremendo ataque.

Grogar sonrió.

—¿Mucho para ustedes?

Una explosión le dio de lleno en la espalda a Grogar, las máquinas de Z y Muñeca habían retomado su ataque y pensaban aplastarlo. Grogar sonrió y comenzó a lanzar ataques mágicos contra todos al tiempo que eludía los láseres de los propios Z y Muñeca. Y mientras varias de las muñecas lo hacían tropezar Z le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula.

Grogar escupió un diente, era una fuerza atronadora.

—¡Ajajajajajaja! ¿Saben? Valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo, ¡REALMENTE QUIERO DESTRUIRLOS!

Y soltó un balido ultra sónico que mandó a volar a las Muñecas y los Z-Bots, pero las armaduras de combate de los dos villanos resistieron sin mucha dificultad.

—¡TRES PUEDEN JUGAR EL MISMO JUEGO! — Gritó Z haciendo una señal.

Sus Z-Bots discoteca revelaron los equipos de sonido más avanzados del mercado y comenzaron a tocar música atronadora a todo volumen que se mezcló con el grito de Grogar y éste se encogió del dolor y más cuando sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar. Usualmente esto no lo afectaría pero el tragarse una bomba (que en serio hubiera causado la destrucción que Z mencionó) lo había debilitado mucho.

—¡AHORA! — Gritó Muñeca.

Seis de sus muñecas se combinaron en una especie de jet-pack que se ancló en la espalda de Grogar y volaron lejos de ahí muy para sorpresa de todos.

Señor Z preparó sus cañones de fuego anti-aéreo y se dispuso a hacer fuego cuando Lumi lo detuvo.

—Espera a que se aleje lo suficiente.

—Pero…

—Amigo, yo lo distraeré, tengo una idea que no me gusta pero… es nuestra uinque chance.

En la distancia vieron cómo Grogar desplegó su poder derribando el ataque del jet-pack y cayendo a una gran distancia. Entonces Lumi sacó su vehículo personal y se montó de un salto.

—Convence a todos de crear un campo de energía combinado, ¡lo más fuerte que puedan hacer!

Z miró a su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Esa arma me da miedo, más que ninguna otra de tus monstruosidades pero no podremos ganar si no la usamos. Tranquilo, nada me pasará.

—Lumi, ten cuidado.

—Claro, pero prométeme algo.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando salgamos victoriosos quiero un beso.

Z se hubiera quejado pero no había tiempo para eso. La Muñeca se montó en el vehículo que él construyó para ella y fue a enfrentar a Grogar, en cuanto a él corrió al Palacio, cuyas puertas de acero se abrieron dándole paso a su creador.

—Ya escucharon a Muñeca — dijo Bright encarando a todos. — Ponyville ya fue evacuado pero igual si no cooperamos todos esto terminará en tragedia. En serio.

Celestia lo miró fijamente.

—¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente?

—Nada bueno, pero es nuestra única esperanza.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará? — Le dijo Discord.

Como respuesta Bright sacó el código de los villanos.

—Es como lo dice aquí, los malos ganan; los buenos no. Y en este tipo de casos sólo un villano puede vencer a otro villano así.

Miraron a Señor Z como si estuviera loco (y de hecho habían confirmado que lo estaba) pero al final Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar poniendo un casco en el hombro de su hijo.

—Eres mi hijo y confío en ti. Pero Bright, si te ayudo debes renunciar para siempre a la identidad de Señor Z.

—No más villanías hijo — dijo Flash. — No comprendo por qué haces esto, pero tienes que parar.

Bright miró a toda su familia, todos lo miraban fijamente y él al final bajó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, si esto termina bien no volveré a ser un villano. Pero no renunciaré a mis inventos.

—Nadie te dijo que renunciaras a ellos — dijo Celestia. — Y si ganas ten por seguro que la Corona te apoyará en el desarrollo de tu ciencia. Tu cerebro nos salvó, es justo que lo apoyemos.

—Pero también entiende que te vigilaremos muy de cerca — dijo Luna.

Z bajó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces vamos — dijo Shining.

Bright sonrió desde dentro de su casco y entonces con la ayuda de uno de los vehículos para llegar al campo baldío en donde Muñeca seguía luchando contra Grogar.

—¡AHORA, CREEN UNA CÚPULA PERO NO LA CIERREN DEL TODO! — Comandó Bright.

Todos obedecieron. A su alrededor Grogar vio que un campo de energía mágico comenzó a formarse, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Igual no le importó, debía vencer a Muñeca y lueg luego haría pagar a todos esos que no tenían el valor de defenderse más que cuando estaban en compañía de un grupo más poderoso que ellos. _Cobardes,_ pensó Grogar con desprecio.

Shining fue el primero en crear el escudo, apoyado por Candace, luego Twilight, Luna y Celestia se unieron con todo su poder. No podía salir mal esto, y luego Discord y hasta Flurry, Sparkler y Rarity. ¡Debían detener a Grogar sin importar qué!

La Muñeca entonces soltó un nuevo ataque, una especie de líquido pegajoso que atrapó a Grogar hasta el cuello. Él rugió y trató de soltarse pero este adhesivo era demasiado. De nuevo quiso usar su aura de calor pero sólo logró endurecer la pasta. Bueno, no duraría mucho ya que al endurecerse grietas comenzaron a formarse sobre la superficie; sólo tenían unos segundos para actuar.

Muñeca hizo un saludo y con su agilidad aumentada salió del campo de energía.

—¿La cerramos ya? — Gritó Celestia.

—No, todavía no — dijo Z activando una serie de comandos de alta seguridad en su traje.

Twilight de pura casualidad se volvió a su Palacio y vio cómo la torre principal se elevaba ligeramente y se dividía a la mitad.

—¿Ah?

De la torre salió disparado un objeto en forma de cigarro, o tal vez un huevo alargado salió de la torre y un mecanismo especial la impulsó hacia donde Grogar estaba pegado.  
La mini estructura aérea voló a gran velocidad hasta posicionarse donde todos estaban peleando y soltó e lobjeto que parecía un huevo.

—¡CIERREN LA CÚPULA YA! — Gritaron Z y Muñeca.

La cúpula se cerró justo cuando el extraño huevo entró y bueno, era hora de rezar que entre todos pudieran contener lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dentro, Grogar vio la cosa caer y trató de soltarse con más fuerza que antes, no lo lograría a tiempo así que atacó con su magia hacia la cosa que estaba por aplastarlo. Pésima idea.

Desde fuera de la cúpula todo lo que se veía era una nube en forma de hongo que comenzó a expandirse poco a poco… y entonces impactó en el campo de fuerza.

Todos los involucrados gritaron del dolor y varios se desmayaron (Rarity, Flurry y Sparkler) mientras seguían gritando y retorciéndose por culpa del impacto. Celestia notó que debido al enorme esfuerzo por contener esta explosión hasta su nariz sangraba y su visión se hacía más y más borrosa por segundos; comprendió que no duraría mucho así… y no era la única. Todos estaban en igual o peor condición que ella intentando desesperadamente contener dentro de la cúpula esa nube de muerte y destrucción. De pronto varias resquebrajaduras aparecieron en la superficie de la cúpula, cuando tres figuras entraron de improviso.

Tirek, Sombra y Chrysalis.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! — Gritó Z ya listo para hacerlos pedazos con sus armas.

Pero entonces los tres villanos combinaron sus poderes y fortalecieron la cúpula.

—¿Qué?

Tirek sonrió.

—Si existe la posibilidad de vencer al monstruo entonces cuenten conmigo.

—Pensábamos que podríamos invadir después de esto pero esto tiene máxima prioridad — dijo Chrysalis.

—¡Él debe caer! — Gritó Sombra fortaleciendo el campo más con sus cristales oscuros.

La ayuda fue apreciada, pero igual todos sentían un horrible dolor de cabeza y se debilitaban cada segundo tratando de retener ese ataque del demonio. ¿Qué era eso?

Señor Z sólo se quitó la armadura y el traje; tenía que disfrutar con sus propios ojos el poder de su invento. Entoncers comenzó a reírse alegremente, pero más bien sonó a las carcajadas de un demente.

—¡Así que eso hace! ¡Es mi máxima creación! — Celebró el chico.

Teóricamente tenía una idea de lo que hacía, pero de nuevo no era muy diferente verlo en acción. De hecho sabía que crearía una explosión de gran magnitud pero esto superaba sus más altas expectativas.

—Es una monstruosidad justo como lo imaginé — dijo Lumi quitándose sus implementos también para así apreciar la máxima herramienta de destrucción creada por Bright.

Los otros los miraron temerosos, pero sabían que tenían que resistir o de lo contrario tanto Ponyville como el bosque Everfree y varios pueblos aledaños serían destruidos por la fuerza de esta cosa.

En su debido momento la explosión comenzó a ceder y era una suerte porque nadie podría resistir mucho más, de hecho de no ser por la intervención de los tres villanos ya hubieran muerto todos.

Terminó todo y se disponían a soltar el campo pero Lumi los detuvo.

—¡Alto por favor! El polvo que se levantó dentro de la cúpula es altamente tóxico, tenemos que encargarnos de ello o las consecuencias a largo plazo serán desastrosas.

Nadie dijo nada, si lo hacían correrían el riesgo de perder la concentración y liberar el campo de energía. Z entonces comandó a varios Z-Bots que colocaron dispositivos en forma de aspiradoras sobre la superficie del campo y a la señal de sus creadores, las máquinas activaron ese aparto que les permitía atravesar campos de energía mágicos y los aparatos penetraron en cúpula.

—¡Aspiren! — Ordenó Z.

El polvo radioactivo fue absorbido poco a poco por las máquinas hasta que los dos villanos junior dictaminaron que era seguro levantar el campo de energía.  
Los involucrados soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Bright, ¿cuántas más de esas cosas tienes? — Dijo Twilight muy asustada.

—Como tres…

Todos temblaron.

—Demonios Bright — dijo Celestia temblando. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable de construir algo así?

—Para mí construir es una adicción, las ideas vienen a mí y las construyo, es por eso que no he usado casi ninguna de mis armas. Es demasiado.

Nadie objetó, pero cayeron rendidos. En cuanto a los dos chicos, chocaron cascos alegremente.

—Lo logramos.

—Lo vencimos.

Y seguían mencionando cosas así cuando sintieron la presencia de Grogar acercarse. ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

La cabra estaba toda chamuscada, cojeaba y apenas si podía respirar pero ahí estaba y el odio ardía en sus ojos.

—¡No, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! — Dijo Bright. — ¡Recibiste una explosión atómica en toda la cara! ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?

—¿Cómo es que queda una sola partícula tuya en pie? — Se extrañó Luminositè.

Grogar tosió sangre.

—No tengo ni la menor idea pero…

Cayó de bruces y Bright aprovechó a tomar un cañón de electricidad y freírlo.

—¡Muérete de una vez!

Grogar gritó, estaba demasiado débil y esto era el infierno.

—¡MUÉRETE! — Volvió a exigir Bright incrementando el voltaje.

Grogar gritó de nuevo pero no murió, se quedó ahí temblando con la electricidad recorriendo todavía su cuerpo. Bright pensaba acabarlo cambiando a un cañón de plasma pero al ver la mirada llena de terror de su madre se lo pensó mejor. Grogar sólo sonrió.

—Así que este es su verdadero rostro… ¡niños de diez años!

Comenzó a reírse pero de nuevo tosió sangre.

—Ganaron niños, no puedo más. Han ganado, yo me voy.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas comenzó a tele-transportarse.

—Volveremos a vernos, cuando me recupere de esto… ¡LOS ACABARÉ PARA SIEMPRE!

Y al final todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **Una batalla muy intensa, pero bueno fue div** **ertido. ¿Qué clase de oponente será Grogar para sobrevivir a una bomba atómica? Espero les haya gustado y bueno, ¿qué tal te ha parecido RoRo? También metí un Easter Egg sobre Eyedragon, a ver si alguien lo reconoce.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	22. Regla 22

**Regla # 22  
Un villano sabe reconocer cuando es tiempo de retirarse**

 _¡Ey chicos! primero que nada gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto con el código de los villanos, este será el último cap seguido de un pequeño epílogo. Segundo, bueno, alguien por ahí me sugirió abrir una cuenta en ask así que pensé por qué diablos no. No creo tener muchos seguidores pero si alguien tiene alguna duda en cuanto a alguno de mis fics por favor no duden en preguntar. (arroba)gabrielenriquez92._

 _En fin, ya los aburrí bastante así que pasemos al capítulo final. Fue un fic bastante divertido de hacer si me preguntan a mí, espero les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escribirlo._

Todos estaban en silencio todavía conmocionados por lo que había pasado. Grogar, el maldito de Grogar, la mismísima encarnación de la maldad pura y el terror había sido vencido. ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que por dos niños de diez años! ¿Cómo era posible?

—Bien, eso fue intenso — dijo Bright después de un rato. — Pero ahora que ya se fue el tipo raro, ¿qué les parece si nos encargamos de cosas realmente importantes, eh?

—¿Cosas importantes? — Preguntó Twilight todavía a medio recuperarse luego de detener la explosión aquella. — ¿A qué cosas importantes te refieres Bright? ¿Es algo peligroso?

—Nada malo, lo prometo — aseguró el niño. — ¡Z-Bots! Ponyville y mi casa están hechos un desastre ¡Vayan a arreglar este desorden! Lo quiero todo inmaculado cuando vuelva.

Las máquinas se activaron al mandato de su creador y fueron al pueblo a toda velocidad. Lumi hizo entonces un ademán hacia sus muñecas que corrieron en formación para ayudar a los Z-Bots. Al final todo estaba tranquilo y los dos chicos se relajaron por fin.

—En todos mis años, — dijo de pronto Tirek, — jamás creí que vería el día en que alguien le durara a Grogar más de un minuto, no digamos que pudiera vencerlo. No lo puedo creer.

—Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Dijo de pronto Shining Armor repentinamente molesto, sobre todo por la presencia de Chrysalis. — ¿Qué rayos quieren?

—Bueno, pensábamos hacer una gran entrada y recuperar lo que era nuestro por derecho — dijo Sombra. — Y ver a los héroes y a estos dos luchar era una oportunidad perfecta.

—Pero vino Grogar y por eso no se atrevieron a moverse — dijo Celestia de mal humor. — ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora entonces? Porque luego de detener esto están tan débiles como nosotros; ¿cuál será su siguiente paso? Porque aún en este estado somos más.

Los tres villanos se miraron entre sí y ante la perpleja mirada de los otros hicieron una muy profunda reverencia ante los dos niños, que estaban más confundidos que nadie, más cuando los tres dijeron al unísono y llenos de sentimiento:

—¡MAESTROS!

—Ya… ¿se golpearon la cabeza o algo? ¿O es que siguen mareados luego de detener una explosión atómica? — Dijo Luminositè. — Porque de ser así al menos los entendería.

—Lograron lo imposible, derrotaron al mayor monstruo de todos y tienen todo nuestro respeto y admiración — dijo Tirek en una sumisa reverencia. — ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Ahora que han derrotado a Grogar son oficialmente señores de los villanos — añadió Sombra. — Su código, a partir de ahora seremos fieles seguidores de él y entonces…

Bright finalmente comprendió la situación y cortó la muestra de lealtad por lo sano.

—Bien, ya la capto, ya la capto. ¿Cuál es la regla número quince, Reina Chrysalis?

Ella sacó el ejemplar que le habían dado a Tirek en su enfrentamiento y se puso a rebuscar con mucha diligencia.

—¡Aquí! Regla número quince: un villano jamás debe entrar al territorio de otro…

Y antes que pudiera terminar sintió un clic en su cuello, lo mismo que Sombra. Bajaron la mirada sólo para darse cuenta que ahora tenían puesto el mismo collar de Tirek.

—El grandote ya les explicó cómo funcionan los collares de control, ¿no? — Dijo Bright sacando un control remoto.

—Tienen treinta segundos para largarse de nuestra vista — añadió Luminositè.

No había nada más que decir, escaparon como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Ahora sí, terminamos aquí — anunciaron los dos jóvenes villanos.

Este había sido un día extraño así que mejor regresaron a Ponyville no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al campo desolado en el que se había convertido el terreno en donde soltaron la bomba atómica.

—Toda la vida… extinguida en menos de un segundo… — dijo Luna mordiéndose el labio.

—Y el tipo ese sigue vivo — dijo Bright. — Sigo sin poder creerlo.

Twilight miró a su hijo preocupada lo mismo que Flash. Hablaba de matar así sin más y de no ser porque ella intervino hubiera ejecutado a Grogar ahí mismo. ¿Pero realmente hizo bien? Por primera vez en su vida se topó con un villano a quien seriamente consideró en eliminarlo para siempre; lo preocupante era que su hijo también lo consideró pero él no dudó ni un momento. Y sólo era un niño pequeño, eso era lo peor.

Cuando regresaron a Ponyville se dieron cuenta que el lugar entero estaba en perfectas condiciones, los Z-Bots y las Muñecas eficientes como sólo las máquinas podían serlo habían borrado todo rastro de las dos tremendas luchas que habían tenido lugar ahí mismo.

—Wow, simplemente wow — murmuraron Rainbow y Rarirty.

—¿Genial, no? — Dijo muy orgulloso Bright.

—Y pensar que estas cosas eran los soldados que tantos problemas le dieron a las Guardias Reales… — dijo Shining Armor.

—Cuando los creé la primera vez eran sólo sirvientes — dijo Bright. — No fue hasta más tarde que decidí adaptarlos para combate.

—Yo lo convencí de eso — dijo Luminositè con una sonrisita.

—¿Sirvientes? — Se extrañó Twilight.

Su hijo le guiñó un ojo.

—Aquí entre nos no he movido un casco por ayudar en casa desde hace años. Para eso están las latas.

—Lo que nos lleva a lo principal — dijo Flurry mirando a su alrededor. — Primo, no te gustan los cómics, ¿cómo es que terminaste convirtiéndote en un súper villano?

Todos los miraban expectantes así pues los chicos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a explicar:

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tenía cinco años y mamá me compró unos dulces mientras visitábamos Canterlot. Entonces vimos un grupo de niños pobres y mamá me hizo regalar mis dulces porque 'los ponis buenos comparten con los demás' y yo me quedé sin mis ricos dulces.

Twilight no podía creerlo, ¿era en serio?

—¡Por eso decidí que yo no sería un poni bueno! Y corrí a hacer mi primera maldad sólo para demostrar qué tan malo quería ser…

Y entonces la alicornio morada recordó.

—Trataste de quitarle el bastón a un anciano y te nalgueé.

Bright asintió con una expresión solemne.

—Mamá me dijo algo que cambió mi vida: los ponis malos sufren las consecuencias de serlo. Por eso al regresar me encerré en mi cuarto y me dije que me convertiría en el poni más malo del mundo sin enfrentar las consecuencias y…

Lumi le dio un amistoso golpecito.

—Escribió las dos primeras reglas del código de los villanos.

—Luego salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con Lumi que estaba de muy mal humor porque la castigaron luego que la atraparan torturando animalitos…

Luminositè sonrió con nostalgia.

—Ah, hacer daño. Cuando era más pequeña era lo único que me importaba — dijo de tal modo que todos sintieron un escalofrío al escucharla hablar. — Pero entonces me topé con Bright que me contó de su código para hacer cosas malas sans conséquence y me convenció. ¿Pero cómo podríamos hacerlo? Luego me dijo muy heureux que lo tenía cubierto y me enseñó los sirvientes de metal que construyó. Si podía construir eso, podía construir cualquier cosa.

—Y con la ayuda de Lumi fabriqué mis primeras armas — dijo Bright. — Luego de eso, sólo seguimos avanzando. Resultó que ella era tan inteligente como yo así que empezó a fabricar sus propias armas a su medida.

—Fue cuando hicimos a les personnnages que se llevarían la culpa de nuestras maldades y nosotros jamás seríamos castigados. Así nacieron Monseur Z y Le Puppè.

Todos hicieron un face-hoof.

—Básicamente…

—Por un berrinche que se convirtió en un juego…

—Crearon tantos problemas…

Era el colmo.

—No puedo creer que diga esto de mi propio hijo — gruñó Twilight, — pero en serio, ¿CÓMO ALGUIEN PUEDE SER TAN INTELIGENTE Y A LA VEZ TAN IDIOTA?

Al ver lo molestos que estaban todos Bright sólo acertó a reactivar su traje para protegerse de cualquier ataque, lo mismo Luminositè.  
Fue Celestia la que llamó al orden.

—Así que a eso se reduce todo: a un juego. Entiendo bien que el mayor deber de la infancia es jugar y todo lo que hicieron fue precisamente eso, un juego. Pero ustedes dos están anormalmente dotados y su juego se convirtió en algo más peligroso. Increíble… es un caso sin precedentes.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos Tia? — Preguntó Luna.

—Lo primero sería decomisar las armas que estos dos tienen en su depósito — sugirió Shining. — Y luego ponerlos bajo estricta vigilancia. Un hospital psiquiátrico no me suena mala idea tampoco, sin ofender Twily.

La alicornio morada fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Ese es sólo el miedo hablando Shining.

—Obviamente, ¡maldita sea! ¿No viste lo que esa cosa con forma de huevo hizo? — Se quejó el semental. — No había visto nada tan aterrador en mi vida…

—Nos salvó de Grogar — dijo Luna. — Creo que eso les da por lo menos una oportunidad siempre y cuando no los perdamos de vista.

—Sí, las primeras ideas bastarán de momento — dijo Celestia. — Y empezaremos por decomisar lo que tienen aquí, ¿dónde está su depósito de armas, niños?

Bright se encogió de hombros y sacó otro control remoto. ¿En serio de dónde diablos sacaba tantos?  
Su madrina sonrió muy orgullosa de él pensando que haría lo correcto, pero en lugar de eso se escucharon pesadas puertas de acero asegurando la construcción subterránea.

—Bright… — trató de regañar Flash.

—Papá, no entiendes — dijo el chico. — Estamos hablando de un equipo muy peligroso que si se manipula de forma incorrecta podría causar daños irreparables.

—Ajá, sólo puede ser manejado por ponis capacitados — dijo Luminositè. — Y los únicos capacitados para manipular nuestras armas sin poner en peligro somos nosotros.

El primer impulso de las Princesas fue protestar, pero tras pensárselo mejor y recordar la explosión de hace rato decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

—Pero al menos prométannos que van a desmantelar esas… esas pesadillas en forma de huevo… — pidió Candace.

—¿Las bombas atómicas? — Preguntó Bright. — Seguro.

—Gracias, le he venido pidiendo que lo haga desde hace mucho tiempo — suspiró Luminositè. — Pero ahora que lo pienso, bien podemos empacarlas para regalo y, ¿alguien sabe dónde vive Grogar?

Por una vez nadie objetó contra la idea implícita, de hecho hasta la estaban considerando peeeero…

—Aunque sería un alivio para el mundo entero, nadie tiene ni la menor idea. ¿Quién querría saber dónde vive el ser más aterrador del mundo entero?

—Ah, quel dommâge.

Luego de eso regresaron a casa.  
Twilight miró de reojo a su hijo y luego le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Oye, dejando de lado que sólo creas armas peligrosas… es bastante impresionante lo que has logrado. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacer tanto?

—Es cómo lo dijo la Princesa, soy anormalmente dotado — sonrió el chico.

Flash suspiró pero le sonrió.

—La verdad de no ser por eso ya nos hubiéramos muerto todos.

Twilight sólo suspiró con tristeza.

—No debí obligarte a ser como yo, veo que tienes un camino definido ya.

—Oye no era tu intención.

De todos modos la alicornio morada siguió hablando.

—De ahora en adelante te prometo estar más pendiente de ti. De hecho, me aseguraré de vigilar bien todos tus movimientos Bright. Todos.

—¡Ay vamos!

—Tranquilo, me refiero a que haremos muchas cosas juntos mientras que tu padre trabaja — dijo Twilight abrazándolo con fuerza, a todas luces un gesto cariñoso pero sonaba a que había algo más detrás de la aparente inocencia de su madre.

—Y lo primero que haremos como madre e hijo será ir a reconstruir lo que destrozaste de mi Academia. Ya mismo Bright.

El chico rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien. ¡Ya oyeron a mi madre, adelante!

Los Z-Bots emitieron una serie de pitiditos y volaron hacia Canterlot.

—¿No les exiges demasiado? — Preguntó Flash.

—No — respondió Bright como quien no quiere la cosa. — Están hechos de cable y metal, no pueden sentir cansancio.

Nadie dijo más del tema y de pronto Lumi le puso a su amigo un casco en el hombro.

—¿Entonces es el final de la villanía?

—No tenemos opción, bueno sí; nuestra familia pero los quiero mucho.

—Igual que yo quiero mucho a mi mère — dijo Lumi. — Pero oye, nos divertimos.

Bright le sonrió, y entonces Lumi lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Lumi?

—¿Recuerdas mi premio si salíamos de esta?

Bright iba a protestar pero ella lo besó de improviso.

—Acéptalo: tal para cual Bright. Cuando crezcas lo apreciarás.

—Lo dudo — se quejó el chico.

La chica se rio y luego todos, dejando las cosas que tendrían que resolver a futuro todo estaba bien.

—Y ahí se va mi amor platónico — fue la única queja de Flurry.

* * *

 **Bueno lo dejamos aquí, sé que hay mucho que cubrir pero seamos sinceros; el punto de este fic era la acción entre héroes y villanos y no tanto los problemas familiares. Y eso, de momento los dejo con el epílogo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	23. EPÍLOGO

**EPILOGO**

Grogar se sentía mal, no era él mismo.  
Cuando regresó a Tambelon pensó que todo lo que necesitaría sería descansar un tiempo para que su gran poder regenerara sus heridas, y eso pasó; al menos las heridas externas pero algo más le estaba pasando pero no lo notó de inmediato.

Él sólo esperaba recuperar fuerzas y luego poner a esos dos a su lugar. Dos niños de diez años le hicieron esto, ¡de diez años! De inmediato supo que cuando crecieran esos dos monstruos serían capaces de mucho más así pues tenía que detenerlos ahora que tenía una oportunidad. Y como los odiaba quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible.  
Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, a lo sumo los despreciaba y le daba asco; pero ahora cada vez que recordab Muñeca el odio regresaba a él mezclado con los hasta ahora desconocidos sentimientos de humillación por la derrota y hasta un poco de miedo. Miedo, sí, por primera vez se topó con un rival que lo hacía pensar dos veces antes de actuar; no sólo su ventaja absoluta no servía contra ellos sino que lograron dejarlo en ese estado.

—Pero cuando recupere fuerzas los destruiré, ¡los destruiré de una vez y para siempre!

Pero sus fuerzas jamás regresaron, de hecho se sentía cada vez más débil. Sus huesos le dolían y no entendía por qué; incluso llegó a perder pelo. Al principio pensó que era sólo el desconocido estrés por haber perdido y tener que pensar tanto antes de derrotar a un oponente, pero cuando empezó a tener constantes vómitos y a toser sangre cada diez minutos se dio cuenta que había algo más detrás de lo que le pasaba.  
Pero no fue hasta que todo su cuerpo se cubrió de protuberancias misteriosas que cayó en la cuenta que de verdad se estaba muriendo, y muy lentamente. Se rio lleno de ironía.

—Y pensar… que lo más aterrador de ese ataque no fue la explosión sino los efectos secundarios. Los odio, los odio en verdad.

En todo ese tiempo el cencerro de plata no dejaba de sonar.

Antes de la Creación viene la Destrucción. El Árbol de la Armonía protegía el mundo, pero cada tanto tenía que destruirlo para volver a empezar de cero; era el ciclo de la vida. Y para destruir el mundo era que tenía su otra cara: el Cencerro de Plata. Al principio había elegido como Campeón al ser más maligno del mundo pensando que sería el perfecto mensajero de la muerte. Pero después de lo vivido supo que había algo mucho más peligroso que la Maldad y esa era la Locura; y que una vez su actual Campeón muriera, tenía a dos perfectos reemplazos para cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

 **Ahora sí es el fin. Sí, muchos querían ver el round 2 pero piénsenlo un poco: luego de recibir de lleno una explosión atómica y de paso respirar el polvo tóxico por quién sabe cuánto tiempo este resultado era lógico.**

 **Chao; nos leemos… en la secuela!**


End file.
